


대역전극 101

by morisot99



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisot99/pseuds/morisot99
Summary: 리스와 핀치의 포지션이 바뀌었습니다. 존 리스가 '기계'의 관리자이며 고용주이고해롤드 핀치가 요원이며 고용인인 세계.본편의 1부 1화를 재구성했습니다.





	

 

 

_우리는 허락을 받았기 때문에 이 일을 하는 것이 아닙니다._

_해야만 하는 일이기에 하는 겁니다._

_할 수 밖에 없는 일이기에._

_We don’t do this “thing” cause it’s permitted._

_We do it because we have to._

_We do it because we’re compelled._

_\- 앨런 무어, 『왓치맨』_

 

 

 

 

_미친 사람이 자신을 신으로 생각하듯_

_우리는 스스로를 죽은 자로 간주한다._

_Comme un fou se croit Dieu,_

_nous nous croyons mortels._

_\- 들랄랑드, 『그림자에 관한 고찰』_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

회사에서 통근 카드를 찍고 걸어 나오던 순간에는 해롤드 렌이었고, 구글 계정에 로그인 할 때는 해롤드 크레인이었으며, 역에서 표를 끊고 전철에 올라탄 사내는 해롤드 핀치였다.

그렇다면 지금 그는 셋 중 누구여야 하나?

해롤드는 고민 끝에 아무도 되지 않기로 하고 순순히 젊은 놈들에게 아이패드를 건네주었다. 이런 선물로 문제가 일단락된다면 더 바랄게 없다고 생각했기 때문이다. 패드를 낚아채듯 가져간 사람은 개중 우두머리처럼 보이는 애송이였는데, 놈이 험악하게 목소리를 내리깔았다.

“아저씨, 패스워드.”

“0823입니다….”

해롤드는 그렇게 말하며 슬쩍 뒤로 고개를 물렸다. 애송이가 자신을 향해 바짝 들이대고 있는 면상 자체도 부담스럽거니와 목덜미에서 괴이한 냄새를 풍겨 대서 도저히 참을 수가 없었다. 향수를 병째로 들이부은 모양이었다.

애송이 두목은 만족스러운 표정으로 물러나 패드의 전원을 껐다 켜보았다. 비밀번호가 옳다는 것을 확인하는 순간 놈이 자리를 떠날 줄 알고, 해롤드는 마음속으로 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 애송이가 뒤에 끼고 있는 조무래기들도 같은 생각을 하는 것 같기는 했다.

“이번엔 그거 나한테 양보해, 안톤. 저번에 니가 내 탭 깨먹었잖아.” / “늦었다구. 차 안 타고 온다고 니 아버지한테 또 깨지게 생겼네.” / “다음 역에서 내려야 되는 거 맞지?”

그러나 어린 양아치들의 단점이란 만족이 제 때 안 된다는 점에 있으리니. 왜 이런 부류는 자꾸 명을 재촉하는지?

애송이는 자리를 떠나기는커녕 아이패드에 이어 해롤드가 끼고 있던 헤드폰까지 탐욕스럽게 훑어보았다. 멍청할지언정 보는 눈은 있다고, 해롤드는 생각했다. 헤드폰은 그가 투자 중인 기업에서 반 년 후에 내놓을 신상품이었는데, 현재 임직원 몇 명을 포함한 극소수의 주주들만이 미리 체험용을 받아 사용해 보고 있는 중이었다. 예상 시장가가 1400달러 정도로, 가격 이상의 품질을 자랑했다. 음질이야 말할 것도 없이 훌륭했고, 외부 소음 차단 기능은 타사 제품과 비교가 불가능한 수준이었다.

그 기능 때문에 젊은 깡패들이 이 칸에 들이닥치는 순간에도 세상 모르고 뉴스나 보고 있었던 것이지만. 뭐든 일장일단이다.

해롤드가 정신을 차렸을 때는 사람들 대부분이 깡패들의 기선제압에 질려 다른 칸으로 도망치고, 승객이라곤 그의 맞은편에 앉은 노숙자 하나만 남은 상황이었다. 그나마도 그는 덥수룩한 수염과 옷깃에 자기 얼굴을 파묻은 채 곯아 떨어져 있어서 달리 협력을 요청할만한 상대도 안 됐다. 텅 빈 객차에 남은 깡패들의 눈길은 자연히 부유한 기운을 풍기는 해롤드에게로 향했고, 주머니에 든 술병 하나가 전재산일 노숙자는 관심 밖이었다.

“지금 귀에 끼고 계신 것도 양보하셔. 잘 빠졌네.”

애송이는 그렇게 속삭이며 자기 재킷 자락을 걷어 올렸다. 그 아래로 허리께에 찬 나이프 손잡이가 슬쩍 드러났다.

“그리고 아저씨 가방도 한 번 보고 싶은데.”

“안톤, 적당히 하고 가자.”

애송이 뒤에 있던 친구 하나가 다그쳤지만, 애송이는 그의 보챔 따위는 신경 쓸 생각이 없어보였다. 해롤드는 무릎 위에 올린 서류 가방의 모서리를 꾹 쥐었다.

“…이건 곤란한데요.”

그냥 하는 말이 아니라 정말 곤란해서 하는 소리였다. 차라리 지갑을 내놓으라면 내놓았겠으나, 가방을 통째로 넘기는 것은 전혀 다른 이야기다. 가방 주인은 한 사람이지만 가방 안에 들어있는 신분증은 하나가 아니기에. 해롤드는 외출할 때 항상 네 개 이상의 신분증을 가지고 다녔고, 필요할 때마다 그것들을 신용카드처럼 바꿔가며 사용했다. 눈앞의 어린놈들이 돈 될 만한 것만 꺼낸 다음 가방은 바로 쓰레기통에 투척한다면야 별 일 없겠지만, 만일 그 가방 속에 공존하는 서로 다른 이름에 관심을 갖기 시작한다면 일은 복잡해진다. 분명 신분증에 붙어있는 사진은 다 똑같은 사람의 사진인데, 하나는 손해 보정사, 하나는 보험설계사, 하나는 변호사, 하나는 거대 신탁회사의 CEO….

비로소 오기가 발동한 애송이가 능글맞은 웃음을 흘렸다. 애송이의 손은 어느새 서류 가방의 손잡이를 붙들고 있었다. 해롤드는 가방을 쥔 손에 더욱 힘을 주었지만, 언제까지 버틸 수 있을지 확신할 도리가 없었다. 돈이 목적이 아닌 놈들은 돈이 목적인 놈들보다 몇 십배 골치 아프기 마련이다. 애송이 등 뒤에 찌꺼기처럼 다른 놈들이 붙어 있는 이유는 뻔하다. 떡고물이 떨어지길 기대해서인 것이다. 애송이에게 어울리지도 않는 금목걸이나 향수, 쓸 줄 아는지는 모르겠지만 아무튼 비싸기는 한 나이프, 비싼 재킷 같은 것들이 그런 가정에 못을 박았다.

‘이 애는 그냥 남이 겁먹는 모습을 좋아하는 거야. 생쥐를 구석에 몰면서 갖고 놀려는 거라고.’

“패드에 헤드폰까지 가져갔으면 충분하잖아요. 이제 그만하세요.”

해롤드는 쩔쩔매는 투로 부탁했으나 그가 실제로 마음속에서 하는 말은 전혀 달랐다.

‘제발 말로 할 때 가라.’

“갑자기 시끄러워지는 걸 보니 여기 뭐가 있나봐? 금괴라도 몇 돈 들어있나?”

애송이가 해롤드의 얼굴을 유심히 보더니 낄낄거렸다.

“아니면, 아저씨 유서?”

금속끼리 스치는 소리가 나는 순간 해롤드 핀치의 입 속은 바짝 말라버렸다. 곧 목에 닿는 차가운 금속의 감각이 생생하게 느껴졌고, 지독한 향수 냄새가 다시금 코끝으로 다가섰다. 애송이가 속삭였다.

“지금 가방 내놓을래, 아니면 네 숨통에 구멍이 난 다음에 다시 생각해볼래?”

해롤드는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이제야 참된 고민거리를 찾은 느낌이었다. 문제는 ‘이 순간 누가 되어야 하느냐‘가 아니었던 것이다. 진짜 고민해야 할 것은 ‘오늘, 어떤 신분을 버려야 하는가?’의 문제였다. 그가 지닌 신분 중 하나를 경찰의 수배 대상에 올리지 않고서 작금의 상황을 벗어날 방법이 도무지 보이지가 않았다. 가방에 든 렌, 크레인, 벨링거, 버뎃 모두 제각각 해롤드의 삶을 수년간 성실하게 쌓아왔으나 이제 하나쯤 포기해야 할 때가 온 것이다. 뉴욕의 흔하디 흔한 양아치에게 극단적인 방법을 쓰는 것만큼 미친 짓도 없다는 걸 알지만, 한쪽 다리를 저는데다 가진 물건도 별로 없는 지금 같은 상황에서는 선택지가 너무 부족했다.

해롤드는 살 속으로 점점 깊게 파고드는 칼날의 감촉을 느끼면서 몸을 굳혔다. 짙은 향수 냄새 속으로 안톤을 말리는 목소리와, 재미없으니 그만 내리자는 투덜거림이 섞여 들려왔으며, 지하를 가열차게 달리는 바퀴의 소음이 희미한 배경음처럼 깔렸고-

무언가 바닥으로 육중하게 처박히는 소리도 들렸다.

애송이가 고개를 번쩍 들고 소리쳤다.

“뭐야?!”

그 물음에 대한 대답을 스스로 얻을 틈도 없이 불가리 애송이는 면전으로 날아오는 친구의 머리통에 부딪혀 코가 깨졌다. 순간 해롤드의 눈이 뜨였다. 애송이가 코를 부여잡고 비명을 지르는 동안, 다른 친구의 몸뚱아리는 다른 좌석까지 순식간에 날아가 버렸으며 또 다른 놈은 출입문에 이마를 박고 쓰러졌다. 나머지 하나는 바닥에 얼굴을 처박은 채 얌전히 엎드려있었다. 완전히 기절했거나, 자기 머리통을 밟고 있는 발을 치울 엄두를 못내서 죽은 척 하고 있거나 둘 중 하나였다.

“그 사람에게서 칼 치워.”

이 모든 사태를 초래한 사내가 애송이에게 말했다. 해롤드는 그 사내의 손에 술병이 들려있는 모습을 보았다. 묵직한 위스키병이었는데, 단순히 재산인줄 알았더니 지금 보니 아주 훌륭한 둔기였다.

애송이 안톤은 두 가지 행동을 동시에 했다. 순순히 명령을 따르는 동시에, 자기 명을 한 번 더 재촉한 것이다. 칼을 휘두르면서 달려드는 애송이의 팔을 노숙자는 그대로 꺾어버렸다. 애송이의 몸이 무너지는 순간, 단단한 무릎이 그의 명치를 쳐올렸고 병이 그의 뒤통수를 내리쳤다. 비명조차 없었다. 다른 좌석으로 팽개쳐졌던 놈은 안톤이 바닥에 무너지는 꼴을 보며 혼비백산해서 다른 칸으로 통하는 문으로 뛰어들었다.

레일이 튀는 곳을 지나는지 객차가 한 번 크게 덜컹거렸다.

해롤드는 차마 자리에서 일어설 생각도 못 하고 입을 벌린 채 노숙자의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 이마까지 흘러내린 머리카락 사이로 드러나는 두 눈이 형형하게 빛났다. 노숙자는 애송이의 손에서 떨어져 나온 칼을 한 발로 차서 저만치 멀리 보내버렸다. 다른 발로는 여전히 누군가의 머리통을 밟고 있는 채였다.

민간인이 아니다.

해롤드는 공포 한 가운데에서도 본능적으로 알아차릴 수 있었다. 남자가 발을 한 번만 힘차게 들었다 내리꽂으면 깡패의 머리통이 터진 멜론 같은 꼴이 되리라는 것 또한 짐작할 수 있었다. 눈앞의 남자는 운명이 보낸 구원자이든지, 해롤드를 위해 마련된 또 다른 저승사자임이 분명했다. 지금 당장은 후자의 가능성을 배제하기 힘들었다. 칼로 협박당했던 목덜미에서 소름이 돋아났다.

“괜찮으세요?”

그러나 사내의 목소리는 저승사자의 것 치고는 살가웠다.

“…? 아마도요….”

억지로 쥐어 짜낸 대답을 알아들었을지는 의문이었다. 해롤드는 창백해진 얼굴로 서류가방을 꼭 끌어안았다. 갑자기 버릴 필요 없게 된 네 개의 신분이 그의 품 안으로 얌전히 들어왔다. 노숙자는 그런 그를 묵묵히 내려다보다 입을 열었다.

“목.”

“네?”

해롤드는 순간 깜짝 놀라 외쳤다.

“…목에 피가 나는데요.”

노숙자는 손가락으로 자기 목을 톡톡 건드렸다.

무슨 말인가 싶어 손으로 목을 더듬거리자 손끝에 액체가 묻어났다. 그제야 목과 턱 밑으로 쓰라린 기운이 서서히 스며들기 시작했다. 애송이의 위협 자체는 진심이었던 모양이다. 묻어나는 피가 많지는 않았지만, 손으로 더듬어 재본 상처의 길이는 생각보다 길었다.

“소독 잘 하세요.”

“…감사합니다.”

이 세상 누구보다 소독이라는 개념과 거리가 멀어 보이는 사람이 그런 조언을 한다는 사실의 아이러니함은, 지금 해롤드의 머릿속에 들어오지도 않았다. 그는 막 자신이 인생의 중대한 위기에서 빗겨나갔다는 사실이 믿기지 않아 눈만 깜박거릴 따름이었다. 형편없는 바보들 때문에 엄청난 것을 포기할 뻔 했는데 결과적으로 아무 것도 잃지 않게 되었다. 노숙자는 해롤드가 무슨 말이라도 하길 기대하는 듯 그를 물끄러미 바라보았으나, 어색한 침묵은 한참이나 이어졌다.

열차가 역에 진입하면서 속도를 급격히 늦추는 것이 느껴졌다. 차창 밖으로 플랫폼의 풍경이 스쳐지나갔다.

노숙자는 어느 새 수거해온 아이패드를 해롤드의 눈앞에 내밀었다. 뿐만 아니라 난리통에 날아가 안전봉에 대롱대롱 걸려있던 헤드폰까지 꺼내어 돌려주었다. 위스키병은 도로 더러운 외투 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 이로써 그는 해롤드에게 위해를 끼칠 의사가 없다는 사실을 분명히 보여주었으며, 방금 전까지 아드레날린과 함께 치솟았던 해롤드의 경계심은 수위가 살짝 낮아졌다. 매서운 노숙자의 눈빛이 여전히 마음에 걸리기는 했으나, 생각해보면 당연한 귀결인지도 모른다. 뉴욕 같은 곳에서 떠돌이로 살아남자면 마냥 평화로운 초식동물 같은 눈을 하고 살 수야 없는 노릇이다.

전직 군인일까? 그 중에서도 특수부대 출신? 경이에 가까운 몸놀림을 고려하자면 가능성은 높았다.

겨우 마음을 진정시킨 해롤드는 목소리를 가다듬었다.

“정말 감사합니다. 선생님이 도와주지 않으셨다면 꼼짝 없이 당했을 거예요. 답례가 될지는 모르겠지만 제가 도와드릴 것이 있다면….”

“뭐, 됐습니다.”

노숙자가 관자놀이 부근을 긁으며 중얼거렸다.

“그보다 잘 참으셨네요.”

“예?”

“문자 그대로 목에 칼이 들어온 상황에서도 끝까지 얌전히 계셨다는 말씀입니다. 잘 하셨어요.”

노숙자는 “인내는 중요한 덕목이죠.”라고 덧붙이고는 고개를 들었다. 열차가 레일 위에서 요란한 소리와 함께 정지하는 중이었다. 차창 너머로 적지 않은 사람들이 서서 문이 열리길 기다리는 풍경이 보였다. 늦긴 했어도 아직 퇴근 시간이고, 역은 원래도 번화했다. 뒤처리를 끝내자니 보는 눈이 너무 많고 시간은 턱도 없이 부족했다. 그는 몇 가지 고민을 머릿속으로 동시에 끝마친 후에 해롤드의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“답례를 하고 싶으시다면 여기 말고 다른 곳에서 절 도우셔야 할 거예요.”

“아, 저, 그야 물론이지요.” 해롤드가 더듬거렸다. “일단 내려서 은행부터-.”

“제 말은, 경찰서에서 저를 위해 적절한 설명을 해주셔야 할 것 같단 얘깁니다. 이 몰골로 무슨 이야기를 해봤자 남들이 술주정으로밖에 더 듣겠습니까?”

노숙자의 손가락이 문을 가리켰다.

수 초 후 문이 열렸다. 다시 수 초가 지났을 때는 플랫폼 전체에 비상벨이 울려퍼졌다. 퇴근만을 기다리며 말라죽은 갈대처럼 서있던 사람들은 열차 안의 참상을 보고 기겁을 해서 물러났으며, 역사에 근무하는 안전요원들은 그 날 할 일이 배로 늘어났다. 객차 안에서 기절한 젊은이들을 하나 둘 끌어내고 현장 사진을 찍는 동안 뒤에 있는 차량들은 배차 간격을 유지하기 위해 모조리 멈춰서야 했다. 퇴근 시간에 빚어진 어마어마한 혼선은 막차시간까지 해당 노선 전체에 영향을 주게 되었다.

하지만, 언젠가 끝이 나는 혼돈이란 별 것 아니지 않은가? 결과적으로는.

한 사람의 생각은 처음부터 그랬고, 나머지 한 사람의 생각은 그 날부터 그렇게 변해갔다.

 

 

 

02

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

조스 카터는 더 자리에 앉아있을 수가 없었다.

“그 부랑인에게서 진술을 받아야겠어. 병원에는 데려가 봤대?”

“치료를 거절했다는데요. 그래도 영상은 확보했어요.

앨머가 별 거 아니라는 투로 대꾸했다.

그가 확보한 영상은 모노톤에 아무런 사운드도 없었다. 그러나 컨텐츠만큼은 어지간한 홍콩 영화를 방불케 했다. 주인공은 수염이 덥수룩한 부랑자였다. 다른 승객을 괴롭히던 양아치 무리의 뒷덜미를 잡아 천장과 바닥으로 내치기까지 30초도 걸리지 않았다. 밝혀진 사실이 이 정도라면 이야기는 미담에서 끝나겠으나, 화면에는 지나치게 많은 정보가 드러났다. 카터는 한 때 사막에서 발견한 돌멩이 하나로부터 이라크 반군 특수 기갑 부대의 규모와 이동 경로를 읽어내야 했던 여자였다. 절도 있는 부랑자의 움직임에서 그녀는 그냥 넘길 수 없는 정보를 포착했다.

“우리의 액션맨은 저기 모셔놨죠.”

앨머는 볼펜 끝으로 취조실을 가리켰다.

격자 철망 너머에 앉아있는 사내가 카터를 보더니 고개를 살짝 기울였다. 카터는 한숨을 쉬며 그를 보았다.

그런 카터의 시선을 양아치들의 눈이 쪼르르 따라갔다. 열차에서 기적적으로 구조된 그들은 경찰서 한 켠에 엉덩이를 붙이고 나란히 앉아있었다.

총 다섯 놈이었는데 다들 손목에 영광스런 팔찌를 건 채였다. 얼굴에는 저마다 피멍이 가득했다. 그 중에서도 CCTV 화면 속에서 부랑자에게 제일 심한 반항을 했고 가장 큰 대가를 돌려받은 (뿐만 아니라 이 그렇고 그런 집단의 대장임이 분명한) 사내는 머리에 붕대를 터번처럼 두르고 있었다. 의식을 되찾아서 서에 앉아있는 것이 기적으로 생각될 지경이었다. 그가 빙글빙글 웃으며 물어왔다.

“저 놈은 몇 년이나 받을 거 같대요, 형사님?”

카터는 입 닥치라고 내뱉고는 취조실 문을 벌컥 열었다.

부랑자는 침착하게 앉아있었다. 그가 자리한 방은 사람이 침착하게 있으라고 만들어놓은 공간은 아니다. 원래의 건축 의도는 그 반대에 가깝다. 그러나 어쨌든 간에 그는 기분 나쁠 정도로 침착해보였고, 카터가 정말로 알고 싶어 하는 것에 관해 입을 열 생각은 없는 듯 했다. 그저 자신이 왜 여기 있는지 모르겠다는 듯한 표정으로 카터를 물끄러미 바라보고 있을 따름이었다. 경찰서에 끌려온 인간 대부분이 짓는 그 천진한 표정이 카터는 마음에 들지 않았다.

“저 놈들이 몇 방 더 때리도록 내버려 둘 수도 있었을 텐데요.”

그녀는 대답을 기다리지 않고 냉수 한 잔을 내밀었다. 사내는 그녀의 손을 힐끔 보았다. 그녀는 남자가 눈앞에서 호의를 받아들이는 것을 똑바로 확인하며 탁자에 걸터앉았다.

“질문 하나만 하죠.”

“…….”

“… CCTV 화면을 보니까, 과거 얼마간 군대에 계셨던 것 같더라고요. 하지만 정규군에서 싸움을 배우신 것처럼 보이지는 않았고요.”

“…….”

“그래서, 대관절 뭘까요? 특수부대?”

카터는 사내를 향해 몸을 기울였다.

“아니면 델타포스?”

여전히 대답은 없었으나 진실의 근처를 찔렀다는 확신은 얻었다. 부랑자는 추궁을 들으면서도 표정이 거의 변하지 않았다. 중심을 확고하게 지키는 모습이 오히려 카터의 짐작을 굳혀주었다. 그녀가 고개를 끄덕거리는 모습을 부랑자가 힐끔 보았다.

“저는 카터예요.”

카터는 눈앞의 사내와 시선을 마주하려고 노력하며 말했다.

“성함을 아직 말씀하지 않으셨더군요.”

얼굴을 마주보며 유지하는 불편한 침묵 끝에, 사내는 처음으로 목소리를 들려주었다. 카터가 외관으로부터 짐작한 바대로, 음성은 침착하고 낮았다.

“이상한 일이네요. 사람은 보통 뭔가 문제에 빠졌을 때 이름을 필요로 하죠. 그렇다면 제가 지금 곤란한 상황에 처한 건가요?”

그 말에 카터는 고개를 흔들었다.

“저야 모르죠. 그건 그 쪽이 말해줘야 해요. 당신은 노숙자잖아요.”

사내는 말해주지 않았다. 다만 입가에 의미를 알 수 없는 미소를 띄우기만 했다. 카터는 그런 그를 가만히 바라보다 탁자에서 일어났다.

“좋아요. 지금은 과도기고…, 이겨내기 쉽지 않은 시기죠. 당신처럼 길을 잃고 헤매는 사람들을 적잖게 알아요. 다들 도움이 좀 필요한 것 같았죠. 물론 내가 아는 그 사람들도 참 나쁜 짓을 많이 했는데, 뭔가 벌을 받아야 할 것 같은 기분이 들었다더라고요. 그쪽 이야기와 어쩐지 비슷하게 들리지 않나요?”

그녀는 그렇게 말하며 부랑자의 지저분한 손에서 컵을 도로 회수해왔다. 부랑자의 입은 일언반구 하지 않더라도, 컵에 묻은 오른손의 지문은 조스 카터와 위해 해 줄 말이 많을 것이다. 사내는 여전히 침묵하는 변호사처럼 차분한 미소를 띠고 있었지만, 그것도 언제까지 갈지 두고 볼 일이었다. 그렇게 생각하는데 누군가 창을 두드렸다.

앨머가 창 밖에서 나오라는 제스처를 취하고 있었다. 그가 하는 말은 방 안에서는 들리지 않았지만, 입모양으로도 충분히 읽혔다. 그리고 앨머의 말을 읽은 사람은 카터 뿐만이 아니었다. 부랑자의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

“타이밍 한 번 죽여주는군.”

카터가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“잠시만 실례할게요.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

“제 의뢰인 때문에 왔습니다만.”

부랑자 겸 의뢰인의 신병을 넘겨줄 것을 요구하는 변호사를 카터는 위아래로 훑었다. 낯선 얼굴이 아니었다. 그 역시 화면 속에 등장했던 인물이므로.

“병원은 잘 갔다 오셨나요?”

카터가 목을 가리키자, 변호사는 거즈가 붙은 부분을 손으로 살짝 만져보며 대답했다.

“예, 치료가 생각보다 빠르더군요.”

“진술은 마치셨고요?”

필요한 자료는 이미 넘겼다는 변호사의 대답은 카터에게는 조금도 바람직하지 못 했다. 적어도 지문 분석이 끝날 때까지는 부랑자를 경찰서에 붙잡아둘 구실이 필요했다. 그러나 눈앞의 사내는 가능한 한 자기 생명의 은인을 한시라도 빨리 이 구역질 나는 곳에서 데리고 나가고 싶다는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“선생님께 상해를 입힌 저 인생 낭비자들은 어디로 보내실 생각인가요? 법정, 아니면 바로 유치장에? 미스터-.”

“버뎃입니다.” 노만 버뎃이 초조하게 대답했다. “결과적으로는 두 군데 모두 보낼 예정이에요. 아무튼 오늘 당장 생각할 문제는 아닌 것 같습니다, 형사님. 지금은 좀 피곤해서요.”

“많이 놀라셨나 봐요.”

“직업 특성상 저도 살면서 갖가지 위협을 받아봤습니다만, 그래도 실제로 목에 칼날이 들어오게 놔둔 경험은 생전 처음이었습니다. 당연히 이런 건, 음, 썩 좋지 않아요, 형사님.”

몇 시간 전의 기억을 떠올리는 것조차 싫다는 듯 고개를 젓는 버뎃을 보고 있자니, 카터는 이 남자가 과연 분 단위로 총격 사건이 벌어지는 도시에서 변호사라는 직무를 떠맡을 수 있는 도량이 되는지 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 뉴욕보다는 뉴햄프셔가 근무지로 더 어울리지 않나? 그는 의뢰인을 휘두르기보다는 의뢰인에게 휘둘릴 가능성이 훨씬 높아 보였다.

“의뢰인께서는 어느 틈에 버뎃 씨를 고용한 거죠?”

그러자 버뎃의 입가가 살짝 떨렸다.

“현장에서 빠져 나올 때 구두 계약을 맺었습니다만. 뭔가 문제라도 있는지?”

“지불할 보수가 있는 분처럼 보이나요?”

카터가 취조실 창을 가리키며 말했다. 사내가 그 안에서 눈을 천연덕스럽게 껌벅거리고 있는 모습이 버뎃의 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 흥미롭다는 듯 카터와 버뎃을 보고 있었다.

“보수는 이미 전철에서 지불하셨습니다. 제 목숨으로요.”

“버뎃 씨, 죄송하지만 우리가 버뎃 씨의 의뢰인에 대해 좀 더 알아야 할 부분이-.”

“저 분의 대응에 관해 할 말씀이 있으시다면 다른 날짜를 잡으셔야 할 겁니다. 경찰 쪽에서 저 분을 이 이상 구류할 권한은 지금으로서는 전혀 없는 것처럼 보입니다.”

버뎃이 카터를 노려보았다.

“그리고 제가 현장에서 명백히 생명의 위협을 느낀 데다 실제로 경상을 입은 상황에서, 제 의뢰인이 과잉 행동을 했다는 것을 입증하기는 상당히 어려우실 거예요.”

“그런 입증은 저로서도 그다지 당기는 구석이 없는데요.”

“그렇다면 제 의뢰인을 빨리 내보내주세요.”

“흠, 이곳을 나갔을 때 저 분에게 돌아갈 집이 있으시다면 좋겠네요, 변호사님.”

카터는 포기하고 두 손을 들어보였다. 암만 불만이 있다한들, 변호사와 말싸움을 시작하는 것보다는 한 발 빼는 편이 나았다. 법과 혀로 장사질을 하는 부류에게 말꼬리를 잡혔다간 부랑자를 영영 못 보는 수가 있다는 것을 그녀는 알고 있었다.

결국 NYPD는 수수께끼의 남자가 남긴 지문을 세심하게 조사하는 동안, 그 남자가 변호사의 뒤를 따라서 유유히 문을 나서도록 놔둘 수 밖에 없었다. 다리가 하도 길어 휘청거리듯 걷고 있는 의뢰인과 한쪽 다리를 절룩거리는 작은 변호사의 조합이 서 내에 있던 몇몇 사람들의 이목을 끌었다.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“제가 빚을 졌군요.”

돌아가는 택시 안에서 노숙자가 입을 열었다. 옆자리에 앉아있던 노만 버뎃은 당치도 않다는 듯 손을 내저었다.

“빚이라니 당치도 않습니다. 감사할 사람은 접니다.”

“감사는 과합니다. 제가 한 건 그냥 영웅 놀이였는걸요.”

노숙자 사내는 꽤나 쑥스러운 듯 머리를 여러 번 긁었다. 그럼 겸손한 모습은 버뎃에게 신선한 충격을 주었다. 이런 인물이 아직도 세상에 남아있기는 했단 말인가? 의인(義人)이라는 단어는 셰익스피어 사망 이래 사어가 된 줄로만 알았다. 한편으로는, 이런 사람이 세상에서 제일 더러운 지하철이나 떠돌며 목숨 부지해가고 앉았으니 과연 세상의 망조가 날로 뚜렷해져 가는 것이 확실하다는 생각도 들었다.

“그 영웅 놀이 덕분에 당신 옆에 있는 사람이 목숨을 구했으니, 최소한 제게는 그 행위가 놀이가 아니었던 셈이죠. 놀이가 아닌 영웅적 행위였습니다.”

“그렇게 말해주니 감동적이네요.”

사내가 다시 머리를 긁적거렸다.

“사실 감사 인사를 오랫동안 듣지 못했거든요.”

“선생님처럼 정의로우신 분이 감사 인사를 듣지 못하다니요.”

“글쎄요. 20년 전에 아이 등에 붙어있던 커다란 벌레를 떼어내 준 이후로는, 전혀 못 들어 봤습니다.”

“정말 유감이네요.” 버뎃이 진심을 담아 대답했다. “감사하다는 말은 이제 사람들 안에서는 죽은 말이 되어버렸죠.”

“맞아요. 그건 해롤드 당신이 제일 잘 아는 바겠죠.”

그 순간 택시가 갑작스럽게 브레이크를 밟았다. 인도 억양을 쓰는 택시기사가 갑자기 앞에 미끄러지듯 끼어든 차에게 알 수 없는 욕을 퍼붓기 시작했고, 버뎃은 그대로 굳어버렸다. 하마터면 노숙자의 말에 고개를 끄덕일 뻔 했기 때문이다.

노숙자의 은근한 말이 택시기사의 욕설 사이로 이어졌다.

“사람들은 당신에게 감사하기는커녕, 당신을 아주 철저하게 배신했었죠? 다들 은혜 따윈 몰랐겠지요. 다 그렇지는 않습니다만 인간 대부분이 배은망덕하고 뻔뻔한 생물이기는 하니까요.”

“당신….”

“내 이름은 존이에요.”

노숙자의 얼굴에 떠오르는 미소를 버뎃은 보지 못했다. 고개를 돌릴 수가 없었기 때문이다.

“제일 자주 쓰는 성은 ‘리스’고요. 렌, 크레인, 벨링거, 버뎃 - 여러가지 성을 갖고 있는 당신이 홀로 있을 때만큼은 핀치라는 성을 고집하는 것과 마찬가지로, 나도 나 혼자일 때는 존 리스라는 이름만을 씁니다.”

“…….”

“물론 세상은 내가 존재한다는 사실을 모르고 있죠. 손에 꼽을만한 몇몇 사람을 제외하고는.”

이런 순간 어떻게 대처해야하는지, 해롤드 핀치는 길고 가혹한 교육을 통해 배웠다. 그러나 노숙자가 받은 교육 역시 핀치가 받았던 것과 별반 차이는 없는 듯 했다. 노숙자의 손이 핀치의 손목을 잡아채는 속도가 핀치가 행동을 개시하는 속도보다 빨랐다. 수염 가득한 얼굴이 핀치의 옆얼굴에 매우 가까이 다가왔다.

“당신 손목시계에 무슨 장치가 들어있는지 압니다.”

“당신 누굽니까.”

“…그 안에 설치된 독침으로 저 한 사람 골로 보내는 건, 당신에게 일도 아니라는 것 역시 압니다. 그건 수십 년간 당신이 갈고 닦아온 수 만 가지의 기술 중 하나에 불과하니까.”

노숙자의 목소리가 낮아졌다.

“그러고 보니 전철에서 사용할 뻔 했던 것 역시 그 독 아니었습니까? 내가 제 때 등장하지 않았다면 오늘 그 놈들이 살아서 나란히 수갑을 끼고 앉아있을 순 없었을 거예요. 정말로 존 리스에게 구원 받아서 감사해야하는 사람은 놈들이지, 해롤드 핀치가 아니었던 겁니다.”

핀치는 존 리스라는 사내에게 잡힌 두 손이 꿈쩍도 하지 않을 뿐더러, 어느새 멀쩡한 다리 한쪽까지 제압당했다는 사실에 깜짝 놀랐다. 리스의 다리가 그의 다리에 단단히 얽혀 있었다. 혹시나 싶어 핀치는 앞좌석을 힐끗 보았다. 하지만 기사는 혼자 불만 가득한 목소리로 무언가를 중얼거리면서, 망가진 카오디오 버튼을 연신 눌러대느라 뒷좌석에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 신경 쓸 여력이 없어보였다.

“물론 아무것도 모르는 멍청이들에게 독침을 쏴버렸다면 일대 소동이 벌어졌겠죠. 소련 공작원들이나 쓰던 독이 맨해튼 멍청이의 몸에서 검출됐다는 이야기가 나돌기 시작하면, FBI나 CIA에서 얌전히 듣고만 있지는 않을 테니까요. 그러면 당신이 위태롭게 지켜왔던 삶은 한 순간에 침몰할테고. 그렇게 됐을 때 당신은 노만 버뎃이나 해롤드 렌의 삶, 둘 중 하나는 포기해야만 했겠죠.”

“CIA입니까?”

핀치는 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

“아니면 NSA? FBI?”

리스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그 셋 중 하나가 절 고용했었습니다.”

“역시….”

핀치의 고개가 서서히 아래로 떨어졌다.

“덧붙여 그 셋 모두 지금 상황과는 아무 관계가 없어요.” 리스는 약간 즐겁다는 투로 말을 이었다. “직장에서 퇴직한지는 꽤 됐거든요. 지금의 저는 어떤 곳의 소속도 아닙니다. 따라서 그 쪽에서 절 당신에게 보낼 수는 없는 거지요.”

핀치는 그 농담을 받아주고 싶지 않았다. 그는 테러 이후로 유머와는 담을 쌓고 살아왔다. 사형대에 올라선 순간에 농지거리를 내뱉는 부류의 인간은 딱 질색이었다. 죽음을 앞둔 순간에는 누구나 진지해야 했다.

“어떤 정부 조직에도 소속되어 있지 않은 사람이 **핀치** 를 찾아야 할 이유는 없겠죠.”

“글쎄요, 나는 지금껏 당신을 찾아 헤맸는데요.”

“뭘 위해서요?” 핀치는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “무소속인 사람이, 저에 대해서 뭘 알고요?”

“나는 당신을 알아요, 핀치. 당신에 관한 건 무엇이든 알고 있습니다.”

“…….”

그는 한 순간 리스의 눈빛이 반짝 빛나는 모습을 본 것 같았다.

“당신이 정부를 위해 했던 일도 알고, 그 일에 대해 회의를 품었다는 사실도 알고 있죠. 정부와 다른 사람들이 당신을 죽었다고 여긴다는 사실 또한 압니다. 당신이 살려고 처절하게 몸부림치고 있지만, 한편으로는 효율적으로 죽는 방법이 무엇인지 고민하고 있다는 것도 알아요. 당신의 매일이 삶과 죽음 경계에서 벌이는 사투나 다름없다는 것을, 나는 몇 달 전부터 알아왔습니다.”

“…당신…?

“핀치, 이렇듯 정보 취득은 제게 어려운 일이 아닙니다. 다만-.”

리스는 말을 끊고 창밖을 확인했다. 택시는 본래 노만 버뎃이 의도했던 목적지 근방에 있었다. 좌회전 한 번, 그리고 두 블록 정도만 더 가면 인도 기사는 비즈니스 호텔 앞에 차를 세우게 될 터였다. 경찰서에서 나올 때, 버뎃은 자신을 도와준 남루한 영웅에게 일시적이나마 숙소를 제공하겠다고 제안했다. ‘핀치’는 그럴 마음이 싹 사라졌겠지만.

“진정으로 중요한 것은, 정보를 갖고 무엇을 하느냐의 문제입니다. 그리고 우린 아마 서로를 도울 수 있을 거예요.”

“내게서 대체 뭘 원하는 겁니까.”

“당신의 능력.”

리스가 대답했다.

“그리고 그 대가로 나는 당신에게 목적을 드릴겁니다.”

그건 핀치에게는 이가 갈리는 단어였다. 이 생에서 두 번 다시 연관되고 싶지 않은 언어였는데, 이상하게도 ‘목적‘은 아무리 멀리하려고 해도 마치 업보처럼 그에게 돌아왔다.

“제발. 지긋지긋합니다….”

“걱정 마세요. 내가 말하는 목적은 그 어떤 거대 조직의 목적과도 무관한 것이라. 오히려 그런 목적에 반하는 무언가에 가깝다고도 볼 수 있겠죠.”

그렇게 말하며 리스는 천천히 해롤드 핀치의 손목을 잡은 손에서 힘을 풀었다. 시계의 안전장치를 걸어놓았으니 이제 그는 독으로부터는 안전했다. 핀치가 지닌 근력 자체는 대단하지 않아 보였으므로, 만에 하나 핀치가 자유로워진 손으로 덤벼든다면 막을 자신이 있었다. 하지만 핀치는 리스가 완전히 자신을 놓아준 후에도 별 다른 행동을 하지 않았다. 리스에게 날아온 것은 핀치의 지친 눈길뿐이었다.

핀치에게 공격 의사가 없다는 것을 확인한 리스는 안심하고 주머니에서 지갑을 꺼냈다. 그런 다음 그것을 핀치의 눈앞에 들어 보이며 속삭였다.

“이 지갑의 주인인 노만 버뎃은 지금까지 이름 모를 노숙자를 위해 적지 않은 일을 했죠. 이제부터는 해롤드 핀치가 존 리스의 설명을 주의 깊게 들어야 할 때입니다.”

핀치는 ‘그건 또 언제 가져갔나?’ 하는 표정으로 그를 바라볼 뿐 대꾸는 하지 않았다. 버뎃의 정보들이 든 지갑을 통째로 잃어버리면, 한동안 버뎃의 신상에는 상당한 타격이 온다. 노만 버뎃은 해롤드가 가진 이름 중 가장 건전하고 안정적인 삶을 유지해왔다. 검사나 경찰 앞에 섰을 때 가장 먼저 내보이게 될 신분증의 주인이기도 했다. 그런 버뎃을 리스는 한 손에 인질로 끼고서 협박하고 있었다.

협박은 부드럽고 유혹적이었다. 또한 잔혹했다.

“좀 일찍 내립시다. 당신에게 보여줄 것이 있어요.”

리스는 기사의 어깨를 툭툭 두드리며, 호텔에서 300m쯤 떨어진 거리에 차를 세워달라고 정중히 부탁했다. 요금은 물론 리스가 들고 있던 지갑에서 나갔다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

03

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

경찰서에서 나설 때는 새벽이었는데 거리로 들어서니 아침이었다. 출근하는 인파의 머리 위로 아침 햇살이 쏟아지고 있었다.

“800만 명의 인구. 이들의 공통점이 무엇인지 알겠습니까, 핀치?”

리스는 핀치의 어깨를 붙잡고 인간의 파도 속으로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다. 핀치의 절뚝발이 걸음으로는 장신인 리스의 보폭에 맞추어 걷는 것이 쉽지 않았다.

“800만 명 중 그 누구도 다음에 무슨 일이 일어날지 모른다는 겁니다. 뉴욕에서는 18시간에 1건 꼴로 살인이 일어납니다. 하루가 끝날 즈음엔, 이 많은 사람들 중 한 명은 죽게 된다는 뜻이죠.”

서툴게 걸음을 옮기던 핀치는 제 자리에 우뚝 섰다. 그러자 리스도 따라서 멈추었다. 시민들은 바위 옆을 돌아가는 물결처럼 두 사람을 자연스럽게 피해서 걸었다.

“사람들에겐 매일 나쁜 일이 생깁니다.”

그런 말을 엄숙하게 해야 하는 상황 자체가 핀치에게는 어쩐지 우스꽝스럽게 느껴졌다.

“그걸 개인이 막을 수는 없죠.”

“만약 막을 수 있다면 어떻게 하시겠습니까?”

리스의 눈이 해롤드 핀치의 얼굴을 향했다. 지금 보니 그의 눈은 대도시의 부랑인이 지닌 것치고는 매우 맑고 차가웠다. 게다가 부랑인에게서 흔히 나는 생선 썩은 내도 리스에게서는 전혀 나지 않았다. 그는 단지 외관만 지저분할 뿐이었다. 핀치는 왜 그에게서 처음 도움을 받는 순간엔 이런 부자연스러운 특징들을 캐치하지 못했는지 알 수가 없었다.

“우발적으로 일어나는 일들을 제외하고, 많은 범죄가 사전에 계획됩니다. 며칠, 혹은 몇 주 앞서서 말이죠. 그런 범죄들을 막을 수 있다면 어떻게 할 건가요?”

리스는 그렇게 말하며 고개를 돌렸다. 그들 옆을 스쳐지나가는 수백명의 시민들이 지금은 전부 그의 관찰 대상이었다.

“제겐 명단이 있습니다. 머잖아 안 좋은 상황에 맞닥뜨리게 될 사람들의 명단 말이죠. 살인이나, 납치, 강도, 강간….”

핀치는 묵묵히 서서 그를 보기만 했다.

“제 명단에 있는 사람들은 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어날지 전혀 모릅니다. 대부분은 평범한 사람들이죠. 가령…지금 저기.”

리스가 턱짓으로 가리킨 곳에는 테이크아웃 커피 노점이 있었다. 그리고 그 곳에서 지폐를 내밀고 컵을 받아가는 젊은 여성 한 명. 금요일 아침이 아닌데도 불구하고 그녀의 표정은 상쾌해보였다.

“저 여성의 이름은 다이앤 핸슨.” 리스가 속삭이듯 말했다. “이번 주 명단의 맨 꼭대기에 올라있죠.”

“꼭대기요?” 핀치가 중얼거렸다.

“전 저 여성에게 무슨 일이 생길지, 그녀의 역할이 무엇인지 전혀 모릅니다. 피해자일 수도 있고, 가해자일수도 있죠.”

핸슨은 노점 주인으로부터 커피에 이어 샌드위치 봉투까지 받아든 다음, 그들 왼편에 있던 건물을 향해 시원시원하게 걸음을 내딛었다. 무릎 아래에서 떨어지는 코트 자락이 바람에 살랑거리고 있었다.

“확실한건 그녀가 어떤 사건에 관련되었다는 겁니다. 난 당신이 그녀의 뒤를 쫓아 무슨 일이 생길지 알아내고, 그 일을 막는 것을 도와주었으면 합니다.”

핀치의 눈이 바쁘게 깜빡거렸다. 핸슨의 뒷모습이 건물 앞 작은 광장을 지나 문 안쪽으로 사라지는 것을 지켜보며, 리스는 옆에 있는 사내의 대답을 인내심 있게 기다렸다. 한참 침묵한 후에야 핀치는 천천히 입을 열었다.

“나는….”

“예.”

“…당신이 있어야 할 곳이 거리가 아니라고 생각합니다.”

핀치의 혀가 잇새로 빠져나와 아랫입술 위로 미끄러졌다.

“당신에게 맞는 장소는 정신병동이었어요.”

“단정하시는군요.”

리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“오늘 해가 떨어지기 전에 저 여자 분에게 무슨 사건이 일어난다면, 그건 필시 당신이 일으킨 거겠죠.”

“또 짐작하시는 건 없나요?”

“아마도 다이앤 핸슨 씨는 둘 중 하나일 거예요. 국가 안보에 위협을 준다고 판단된 요원이거나, 아니면 당신 전처....그 어느 쪽이라도 저와 별 관계는 없어보입니다만.”

핀치는 고개를 저으며 말했다.

“그리고?”

“전자의 경우라면 본인이 알아서 버텨낼 일이고, 후자라면 그녀가 한시라도 빨리 경찰을 찾길 빌어줘야겠죠. 법원의 접근 금지 명령도 당신의 집요한 스토킹 앞에서는 쓸모없을 것 같기는 하지만요.”

“또?”

“난 집으로 돌아가고 싶습니다.”

“흐음.”

“그게 싫다면 날 이 자리에서 처리하세요. 그 편도 나쁘진 않겠죠.”

그 말을 듣고 리스는 핀치의 얼굴을 가만히 들여다보았다. 그는 하룻밤 새 10년은 늙어버린 듯 했다. 나이를 짐작하기 힘든 생김새였으나, 그의 눈 속에서는 오래 전 모든 것을 체념해버린 120살 노인의 영혼이 부유하고 있었다. 리스는 이런 눈을 본 적이 여러 번 있었다.

대부분은, 방아쇠를 당기기 직전에 본 눈들이다.

그는 아무래도 설득 방식을 바꿔야 할 필요를 느꼈다.

“당신은 죽음이 스스로 당신을 찾아오길 기다리는 부류인가보네요.”

“부끄러운 얘기지만, 내 쪽에서 먼저 찾아갈 용기는 없더군요.”

핀치의 대답은 공허했다.

“안됐지만 오늘도 그 손님을 맞기는 글렀습니다, 핀치. 내겐 당신을 해칠 마음이 추호도 없으니까요.”

리스는 그렇게 말하며 핀치에게서 한 발짝 물러났다. 그런 다음 지갑을 주머니에서 꺼내 그에게 내밀었다. 핀치는 그것이 마치 맨홀 속에서 집어올린 시궁쥐 시체라도 되는 양 혐오스럽다는 눈빛을 했으나, 결국 받아들기는 했다. 지갑이 있어야 차를 탈 수 있다.

“예전의 당신이었다면, 당신을 가로막는 나를 즉시 쓰러뜨리고 갈 길을 갔겠죠.”

“…….”

“하지만 세상이 바뀌고 당신도 바뀌어버린 겁니다.”

“설령 제가 몸이 지금보다 멀쩡했더라도 말입니다.”

핀치가 담담히 입을 열었다.

“당신에게 무슨 짓을 하려고 들지는 않았을 겁니다. 전 그런 사람은 아니에요.”

“그랬겠죠.”

리스는 희미한 미소를 지었다.

핀치는 질끈 눈을 감았다가 떴다.

“전 과거의 제 직업을 좋아했던 적이 한 번도 없답니다. 남들이 들으면 비겁한 소리밖에 더 되겠냐마는.”

그리고 그는 천천히 택시 정류장을 향해 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 말리는 손길은 없었고, 갑자기 어디선가 나타나 앞을 가로막는 수상한 그림자도 없었다. 핀치는 노란색 택시의 문을 열기 직전, 마지막으로 뒤를 돌아보았다.

예상한 바였지만 노숙자는커녕 그 비슷한 사내도 보이지 않았다. 수수께끼의 사내 존 리스는 20초도 안 되는 사이, 거리에서 완전히 사라졌다. 마치 누군가 그를 세상에서 삭제해 버린 양.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

“조사 결과가 나왔다고 앨머가 그러더군요. 보니까 꽤 잘 찍으셨던데요.”

패트릭 시몬스는 카터의 책상에 서류 한 무더기를 얹어주었다. 카터는 고개도 들지 않은 채 대꾸했다.

“상태가 어떻길래?”

“4개국에서 영장이 발부된 상태입니다.”

그리고 다시 또 다른 서류 한 무더기가 카터 앞으로 쏟아졌다. 서류를 담은 봉투들은 저마다 다른 번호를 겉면에 새기고 있었는데, 번호들의 정체는 카터에게도 매우 익숙했다. 절로 눈살이 찌푸려졌다.

“이것들 모두 놈의 지문이 발견된 국내사건 파일들이죠. 최근 2년 안에 벌어진 일들입니다.”

“그 작자는 지옥에서 올라온 죽음의 천사라도 되나?”

카터의 짜증에 시몬스의 입꼬리가 비열하게 올라갔다.

“시적인 표현이네요. 전 원체 이런 놈이라, 계급 특진용 복권이라는 단어밖에 못 떠올리겠는데.”

 

 --------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

[오늘 밤 경찰은 추가 조사를 위해 노숙자 한 명을 찾고 있습니다. 신원미상의 남성은 원래 지하철 내 폭행 사건의 피해자를 구조하려 했던 것으로 알려졌으나, 현재 경찰은 그를 전국에 걸친 여러 범죄에 관련된 요주의 인물로 추정하는 중입니다…]

 

 

객실에 설치된 TV는 화질이 볼만했다. 분명 해롤드 렌의 집에 있는 TV보다 출시 시점이 30년은 빨랐으리라. 앵커의 얼굴 위로 계속해서 푸른 줄이 나타났다 사라지길 반복했다. 해롤드 핀치는 뉴스 배너의 **노숙자** 라는 단어 위로 아지랑이가 피어오르는 것을 꾹 참고 보다가, 결국 리모컨의 전원을 눌러버렸다.

그는 생각했다. 이제 와서 집에 돌아가지 않기로 결심한 것이 과연 의미 있는 결정일까?

오늘 사내에게 들었던 말들을 되짚어 보자면, 현재 해롤드의 신분 중 최소 다섯 개는 확실하게 털렸다. 신분 중 사회적으로 그다지 존재감이 없는 크레인이나 벨링거의 이름도 언급되었던 것을 감안하면, 불시에 사회적 영향력을 드러내야하는 노만 버뎃과 손해 보정사로서 실제 일상을 영위 중인 해롤드 렌의 신상은 이미 알파벳 하나하나 조사당했다고 보아도 무리는 없을 것이다. 특히나 거주 중인 집은 렌의 명의로 소유 중이다. 직업사정상 주소를 남들에게 꽁꽁 감출 수는 없었으니, 그 리스라는 사내는 이미 오래 전부터 그의 집이 어디인지 알았을 테고…. 핵심 거주지를 발견해놓은 주제에 밖에서 구경만 했을 리는 없다. 렌은 아침부터 밤까지 회사에 있다. 드나들자면 시간은 얼마든지 있었다.

집안 곳곳에 설치해 놓았던 CCTV는 최근 몇 주 동안 해롤드 렌이 출근한 사이에 누구도 현관문을 드나들지 않았음을 보여주었지만, 글쎄? 해롤드 핀치가 판단하기에 리스라는 요원은 프로였다. 필연적으로 생겨나는 CCTV의 사각지대를 통해 집안에 침입했거나, 영상 자체를 조작했을 가능성이 높았다.

설령 그 작자가 집에 발을 들인 적이 전혀 없다고 해도 그곳에 돌아갈 마음은 없다. 해롤드는 그렇게 결론 내렸다. 보안뿐만 아니라 심정적인 문제가 있었다. 누군가에 의해 정체가 낱낱이 드러난 집주인의 집에서 마음 편히 이불 덮고 잘 수 있을 리가 없다. 핀치는 다음 날 출근하지 않고 렌의 집으로 갈 작정이었다. 가서 정말로 필요한 것들만 챙긴 다음 바로 비행기 티켓을 끊어야 했다. 마이애미행이든 노스다코타행이든. 당분간 이 도시에서 머무는 건 포기하고, 사람 없는 곳에서 다시 새로운 신분을 구상할 필요가 있었다. 여기서 차곡차곡 쌓아올린 일상은 아깝긴 하지만 버려두고….

지우고, 다시 쓰고. 버리고, 구상하고.

그러고 나면, 뭐?

그 다음엔 또 어쩌란 말인가.

몇 년 만에 준비하는 도주인데도 머릿속에는 당장 지겹다는 생각부터 치밀었다. 종전 후의 아이히만도 이보다는 마음 편한 삶을 즐겼으리라. 적어도 그는 잡히기 직전엔 한 곳에 오래 눌러 앉아 살지 않았나. 목적의식이며 생존 본능은 머릿속에서 흐릿한 모양으로 뭉개져만 가는데, 마음을 다잡을 생각 따위는 들지도 않는다. 뭘 위해 끊임없이 달아나느냐고 누가 물어온다면, 이젠 그저 도주 능력이 아직도 남아있기에 도망을 계속 해본다고 밖에 대답할 수가 없을 것 같았다. 뭘 위해서 사느냐고 묻는다면, 어쩐지 살아있어서 계속 산다고 대답해야만 하고.

 

 _당신은 죽음이 스스로 당신을 찾아오길 기다리는 부류인가보네요_ _._

 

그러나 정작 죽음이 현관문을 두드리는 순간마다 해롤드 핀치는 뒷문으로 빠져나갔다. 정신 차리고 발걸음을 멈추면, 죽을 기회는 저만치 멀어진지 오래였다. 도망친 자리에서 매번 해롤드는 새 사람으로 살아가며 다시 기회를 기다렸다. 이번엔 더 확실한 기회가 찾아오기를. 그것이 꿈처럼 기척 없이 침대로 들이닥쳐 자신의 목부터 졸라버리기를. 그래서 미처 손 쓸 틈도 없는 사이에 일이 끝나버리기를 바랐다. 도망갈 여지 따위는 허용하지 않기를 원했다.

 

_해롤드_

_해롤드_ _,_ _손 내밀어요_ _…_

 

아직도 나는 당신 손에 잡혀있는 기분이 들어요, 그레이스. 해롤드는 속으로 되뇌였다. 내 죄책감에는 구체적인 형태가 있어요. 그건 바로 당신 손의 모습. 그러니 뿌리칠 수가 없죠. 어쩌면 지금 해롤드를 살게 하는 동시에 죽고 싶은 이유를 주는 유일한 요인은 그 손뿐인지도 몰랐다.

그 순간 벨이 울려서 해롤드는 침대에서 굴러떨어질 뻔 했다.

객실 전화의 벨 음량은 어지간한 알람 소리를 능가하는 수준이었는데, 아마 해롤드가 자다가 그 소리를 들었다면 무의식중에 베개 밑에 묻어둔 총부터 집어 들었을 것이다. 해롤드는 침대 뒤에서 눈만 빠끔히 내밀고 전화기를 노려보았다. 벨은 계속해서 험악한 소리를 질러댔다. 여섯 번, 일곱 번, 여덟 번. 벨 소리가 반복될수록, 전화 저편에 있는 사람이 호텔 프론트 직원일 가능성은 한없이 낮아졌다. 그 어떤 대책 없는 숙소에서도 투숙객의 응답을 이렇게 오래 기다리지는 않는다. 신호음이 네 번 이상 가면 투숙객이 방을 비웠다고 간주하고 프론트에서 전화를 먼저 끊는 것이 정상이다.

함정인가?

해롤드는 손에 제일 먼저 닿은 것을 전화기 쪽으로 집어 던졌다. 이 빠진 재떨이가 전화기에 부딪히며 요란한 소리를 냈다. 그 충격에 수화기가 카펫 위로 떨어지는 것을 확인하는 순간, 해롤드는 머리를 감싸고 엎드렸다. 영원 같은 몇 초가 흘러갔다. 그러나 아무것도 폭발하지 않았다.

전화를 받기 직전 기폭장치의 유무를 확인하는 것도 참 오랜만에 겪는 일이라고 생각하면서, 그는 천천히 자리에서 일어나 수화기를 집어 들었다. 목 아래에서 고동치는 맥박이 생생하게 느껴졌다.

[핀치.]

몇 년간 타인에게 불리지 않았던 성을 들으며 해롤드는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“…당신이 절 어떻게 하고 싶으신 건지 모르겠네요.”

[이해하세요, 핀치. 당신을 좀 더 적극적으로 납득시킬 필요가 있어요.] 리스의 숨소리가 귓전에서 맴돌았다.

마른 침이 해롤드의 목울대로 넘어갔다.

“뭘 납득해야 한단 말입니까?”

[내가 가진 정보는 불완전하기는 해도 틀리는 일은 절대 없죠.]

“…?”

[당신은 누군가가 죽을 거라는 사실을 뻔히 알면서 아무 것도 하지 못 하는 심정이 어떤 건지 알아야 합니다.]

그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 생각할 여유는 없었다. 남자의 입에서 마지막 단어가 튀어나오는 순간, 벽 뒤에서 튀어나온 총성이 객실 전체를 뒤흔들었기 때문이다.

 

 

 

 

04

 

 

 

 

 

몇 초간 이명이 이어졌다. 순간적으로 해롤드 핀치의 머릿속은 백지가 되어버렸다. 그가 이곳에 와있는 이유며, 어제부터 지금 이 순간까지 만 24시간 동안 그에게 벌어졌던 일들, 그의 원래 이름 모두가 기억 속에서 새하얀 빛과 함께 지워진 것 같았다. 멍청하게 서있던 그를 가까스로 백색 패닉에서 일깨워낸 것은 다른 사람의 목소리였다.

더 정확히 말하면, 비명이었다.

 _-_ _안 돼_ _,_ _안 돼_ _,_ _안 돼_ _,_ _안_ _…_ _제발_ _!!!!!!!_

목소리의 주인공은 바로 옆 객실에 있었다. 총성의 주인공도 그 사람과 같은 곳에 있음이 분명했다. 무언가 벽에 부딪혀 깨지는 소리가 들리고 나서 바로 두 번째 총성이 해롤드의 귀를 강타했다. 그리고 다시 이어지는 비명소리. 이제는 그 비명 속에 알아들을만한 언어가 전혀 없었다.

이번에도 생각할 틈은 거의 없었으나, 적어도 방금 전처럼 가만히 서있어서는 안 된다는 것을 파악할 만큼은 정신을 차렸다. 본능적으로 오른손이 베개 아래로 쑤시고 들어가 리볼버를 집어왔고 팔 다리는 객실 문을 박차고 나갔다. 등과 다리가 멀쩡하던 시절보다는 현저히 느린 반사속도였으나, 여전히 나이를 뛰어넘는 움직임을 보여주기는 했다. 열리지 않는 객실 문고리는 총으로 두 번 쏘았다. 잠금이 풀리는 동시에 방 안으로 몸을 던지듯이 뛰어들었다.

그 직후 울린 세 번째 총성.

 _-_ _안_ _ㄷ_ _....!!_

기다란 손가락이 녹음기의 전원을 껐다.

“두 번째 탄환이 치명적이었답니다.”

해구의 밑바닥처럼 깊은 목소리가 들렸다. 살인 현장은 급작스런 침묵에 휩싸였고, 비명은 증발해버렸다.

유령이 휘발되어 나간 자리에 한 사내가 남아있었다.

“폐에 박힌 그것이 과다 출혈에 일조했거든요. 그래도 몇 분간은 살아있던 모양입니다만. 신고를 받고 출동한 앰뷸런스는 5분 정도 늦게 현장에 도착했습니다.”

등을 돌리고 앉아있어 얼굴을 보이지 않고 있었어도 그 사내가 존 리스임은 의심의 여지가 없었다. 다만 더 이상 부랑자는 아니었다. 깔끔하게 깎은 머리 아래로 하얀 드레스 셔츠가 어깨를 감싸고 있는 모습이 보였다.

“그리고 당신은 3년 늦게 현장에 도착했죠.”

그 말과 함께 리스는 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 수염도 때도 없는 까무잡잡한 얼굴이 핀치의 앞에 본모습을 드러냈다. 밑바닥 인생의 흔적은 그의 이목구비에서 깔끔하게 씻겨 나간 상태였다. 부드러운 색깔의 녹색 눈 한 쌍이, 공이치기를 당기는 핀치의 손을 유심히 바라보았다.

“사건 발생 시각은 2008년 8월 12일 새벽 1시 37분. 한 여자가 남편에게 살해당했습니다. 당신이 머물던 객실 바로 위에서 말이죠.”

“닥쳐요.”

“…범인의 목적은 보험금이었죠. 포티어스 호텔 살인사건.”

리스는 신문 하나를 들어보였다. 그가 방금 읊은 일을 1면에 실었던 3년 전의 타블로이드지였다.

“부인을 구하기엔 늦으신 겁니다. 당신 역시 이렇게 제일 중요한 순간에 늦었던 적이 있지 않습니까? 바로 눈앞에서, 아주 간발의 차로, 너무나 억울하게, 인생의 한 부분을 통째로 상실했죠.”

“뭘 안다고 내게 이러십니까.”

리볼버의 총구가 리스의 이마에 바짝 붙었다. 무심한 듯 염세적인 해롤드 핀치의 가면은 그가 방안으로 들이닥치는 순간부터 완전히 효력을 상실한 상태였다. 그것은 리스가 처음 데이터를 조사하면서 접했던 핀치의 또 다른 얼굴이기도 했다.

“그 여자를 구하기엔 내가 너무 늦었을지 몰라도, 당신이 달고 있는 그 얼굴을 이 자리에서 날려버리기엔 아직 늦지 않은 것 같은데요?”

“유감이지만 당신이 보고 들은 것 전부가 어김없는 사실입니다, 해롤드 핀치.”

리스는 표정 없이 핀치를 올려다보았다.

“당신은 수년간 암흑 속에서 그 이름으로 살았습니다. 순전히 국가와 사람들을 위해서였죠. 정부는 그런 당신을 철저하게 기만했고, 당신은 결국 정부를 떠나야만 했습니다.”

핀치는 여러 번 도리질을 쳤다.

“다시 묻겠습니다. 당신 대체 누굽니까? 정체가 뭐예요?”

“존 리스.”

리스가 대답했다.

“죽기 전까지 해롤드 핀치를 버리지 않을 사람입니다.”

 

 

 _해롤드_ _,_ _내 손을 잡아요_ _._

 _그리고 영원히 놓지 말아요_ _._

 

_그러면_

_나도 영원히 놓지 않을 테니까_ _…_ _._

 

 

리스는 핀치의 눈 속에서 수많은 갈등이 첨예하게 부딪히는 광경을 말없이 바라보았다. 그는 핀치가 입술을 깨무는 힘이 강해질수록, 총을 쥔 손에 들어간 힘은 점점 약해져간다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 만에 하나 총구가 불을 뿜는대도 그건 그것대로 운명으로 받아들일 생각이었지만, 오늘도 죽음은 존 리스를 못 본 척 지나갈 모양이었다. 그는 존 리스가 태어난 순간부터 지금까지 수호령처럼 주위를 맴돌면서도 정작 존 리스에게는 아무런 관심을 보이지 않고 있었다.

끝내 핀치가 고개를 돌리고 총구를 내리는 것을 확인하고서, 리스는 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다.

“말씀드렸듯이 정부와 저는 아무 관련이 없습니다.”

“하지만 이 물건은 그렇지 않아 보이는데 말이죠.”

녹음기를 가리키는 핀치의 손끝이 떨렸다.

“도청 녹음기잖습니까? 이런 것과 친근한 집단은 NSA, FISA국가안보국, 정부….”

“맞습니다.”

“하지만 당신은 정부가 아니라면서요.”

“예, 아닙니다.”

리스가 차분히 대답했다.

“그러면?”

“정확한 표현은 차차 찾아가야 할 것 같습니다. 특정한 문제에 관심을 가진 제 3자라고 하는 편이, 지금으로선 가장 적절하지 않을까요.”

그렇게 중얼거리며 리스는 핀치에게 의자를 끌어다 주었다. 핀치의 낯빛은 하얗다 못해 저산소증 환자처럼 새파랗게 질려가는 중이어서, 다문 몇 분이라도 더 서있게 놔뒀다간 바로 기절할 것만 같았다. 아니나 다를까 핀치는 망설이는 기미도 없이 자리에 털썩 앉아버렸다.

리스는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다.

“핀치. 지금 이 녹음기 속 여성이나, 당신이 사랑했던 분은 구하지 못했지만-.”

“제 시간에, 무슨 일이 일어날지 알게 됐더라면 두 사람 모두 구할 수 있었겠죠.”

핀치의 목소리엔 힘이 없었다.

“당신이 내게 가르쳐 주려는 얘기는 결국 그것 아닌가요.”

“정확히 맞추셨습니다. 좀 더 덧붙이자면, 제 시간에 무슨 일이 일어날지 예측하고, 사건이 일어날 장소에 미리 도달할 수 있도록 돕겠다고 당신에게 제안을 하려는 겁니다.”

“…….”

“어떤 사람에겐 아직 늦지 않았습니다.”

리스는 품 안에서 사진을 한 장 꺼냈다. 구도나 화질을 볼 때 원거리에서 촬영한 것이 분명한 사진이었다. 그러나 사진 속 주인공은 이 자리에 있는 사람들 모두가 근접 거리에서 목격한 바 있었다. 그것도 바로 몇 시간 전에.

사진 속의 다이앤 핸슨은 정말 아무 것도 모르는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그것이 핀치가 잊고 있던 감정을 겨냥했다.

아무 것도 모른다.

해롤드가 알았던 한 사람도 그랬다.

“앞으로 이 사람에게 벌어질 일을 막는데 당신이 도움을 줄 수 있습니다.”

“난….”

핀치는 다시금 입술을 깨물었다.

“이 상황에서 문제는 하나뿐입니다.”

리스는 사진을 거두고 핀치에게 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다.

“그녀를 도우시겠습니까?”

“나는.”

“기회라는 말을 아직도 믿고 있습니까, 핀치?”

그것은 한 때 믿었으나 어느 순간 핀치의 세계에서 떠나버린 단어였다.

 

 

 

 

05

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“당신이 중요하게 여기는 신분을 이용하지는 않겠습니다.”

리스는 폐건물 앞에 차를 세우고 핀치에게 봉투 하나를 내밀었다. 안에는 네 개의 묶음이 들어있었다. 운전 면허증 6개, 위장 신분증 6개, 여권 6개, 신용카드 30여개의 묶음. 핀치는 여권 하나를 꺼내 불빛에 살짝 비춰보았다. 위조는 정교했다.

“당분간은 그것들을 이용하시면 됩니다. 사고로 없어져도 보충할 수 있습니다.”

“어떤 방식으로 보충되는 겁니까?”

“위임 회사를 통해서.”

무슨 위임 회사인지에 대한 설명은 없었지만 핀치는 더 묻지 않았다.

두 사람은 차에서 내렸다. 리스의 벤츠 앞에 놓인 건물을 비계가 족쇄처럼 둘러싸고 있었다. 외벽에는 매연과 비가 남긴 검정 물때가 가득했으며, 오른편에 있는 화재 비상계단은 지지대를 잃고 무너져서 본연의 역할을 상실한 상태였다. 내일이라도 철거될 모양새다.

그러나 실제로 철거 작업에 들어간 적은 한 번도 없었다. 앞으로도 없을 것이다. 핀치는 자신이 제일 기초적인 형태의 위장 본부를 보고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 냉전이 심화되던 시기, 베를린과 모스크바에 존재하던 폐건물 중 절반 이상은 진정한 의미의 폐건물이 아니었는데 이곳도 그런 곳과 다를 바 없는 장소였다.

건물 밑을 통하는 아치에 난 출입문은 폐쇄되지 않았다. 리스가 그 문을 열자, 죽어가는 원숭이의 비명 같은 마찰음이 들렸다. 핀치는 무심코 얼굴을 찡그리며 물었다.

“여긴 어딥니까?”

“이를테면, 쇠퇴한 문명이 남기고 간 폐허입니다. 예산 삭감 문제로 시립 도서관의 절반이 문을 닫았답니다.”

리스는 경계심 가득한 눈빛으로 안을 살핀 다음, 핀치를 곁으로 이끌었다. 1층 홀에는 폐자재가 일부 쌓여있었으나 거미줄이 쳐진 곳은 없었다. 먼지도 그다지 쌓여있지 않았다. 전기가 멀쩡히 들어오는지, 천장에 매달린 샹들리에가 찬란한 빛을 발하는 중이었다. 문턱만 넘으면 건물주의 위장 의지는 급격히 사라졌다. 침입 흔적을 발견하지 못한 리스는 핀치와 함께 2층으로 오르는 계단을 밟았다.

“이 건물을 사들인 것은 제가 조정하는 은행입니다. 매입 직후 은행은 바로 파산을 선언했지요. 따라서 부동산은 이도 저도 아닌 중간 지대에 놓였고, 결과적으로 서류상에 존재하지 않는 유령이 되어버렸습니다.”

“당신처럼 말입니까?”

핀치의 말에 리스는 씩 웃었다.

“또한 당신처럼 말이죠. 문자 그대로 이곳은 유령의 집이군요.”

“…리스…씨.”

핀치는 처음으로 싫은 이름을 발음하며 안경코를 손가락으로 올렸다.

“이 점은 분명히 말씀드려야겠는데, 제가 누군가와 거래를 할 때 가장 피하고자 하는 것이 정보의 불균형입니다. 균형이 무너지면 거래는 필연코 사기가 되고 맙니다. 전 휘두르는 쪽과 휘둘리는 쪽, 둘 중 어느 하나도 되길 원하지 않아요.”

“압니다.”

리스는 고개를 까닥거렸다.

“확실히 제가 당신에 대해 아는 것과, 당신이 저에 대해 아는 것 사이에는 큰 간극이 있어요. 당신은 그 차이를 가능한 한 빨리 좁히려고 할 테고요. 하지만-.”

“당신은 꽤나 비밀스러운 사람이고 내가 그 벽을 뚫긴 쉽지 않겠죠. 왜 아니겠습니까?” 핀치가 차갑게 말을 잘랐다. “요원 시절, 동료들 모두가 스스로를 그런 철옹성 같은 존재로 여겼습니다. 저도 예외는 아니었고요.”

그러자 리스가 흘끗 해롤드를 보았다.

“때로 꽤 오랜 세월 당신은 정말 비밀스러운 사람이었어요. 그 점 자랑스러워하셔도 됩니다, 핀치. 저도 제 옆에 있는 사람을 마냥 쉽게 찾았던 것만은 아니니까.”

나선형 층계참을 지나 수도원의 복도 같은 2층 회랑을 지나면 창살문이 보였다. 리스는 자물쇠에 열쇠를 꽂았다. 문이 열리고 등은 자동적으로 켜졌다. 창살 안쪽에는 핀치가 살면서 한 번도 본 적 없는 형태의 사무실이 있었다. 핀치는 수도원장의 등 뒤를 따라 대도서관에 처음 진입한 아드소움베르토 에코의 소설 [장미의 이름]의 주인공가 된 기분으로 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈이 커졌다.

“CIA에 계시던 때처럼 하시면 됩니다.”

폐쇄된 도서관의 심장부에서 고요한 목소리가 공기를 울렸다.

“금방 익숙해질 수 있을 겁니다.”

“…그 시절엔.”

핀치의 시선은 사무실 벽에서 떨어질 생각을 하지 않았다.

“최소한 누가 비용을 부담하는지 알고 있었어요.”

“신기하십니까?”

리스는 핀치의 눈길을 좇으며 물었다.

“부정은 못하겠군요.”

사무실 벽은 사면이었다. 벽 한 면은 방금 그들이 들어온 창살문이 대신했고, 그 왼쪽 면에는 낡은 유리가 끼워진 18세기 풍 창이 두 개 나있었다. 열리지는 않는 듯 했다. 다른 면에는 수 천 개의 사진과 기사, 쪽지들이 빼곡하게 박혀있었다. 원래의 벽지 색깔이 무엇이었는지 짐작도 하기 어려울 정도였다. 제일 높은 곳에 있는 쪽지는 사다리를 타고 올라가지 않는 이상 손댈 수 없는 위치에 꽂혀있었다.

그리고 두 사람이 보는 벽에는 명단이 있었다. 벽의 제일 윗부분부터 바닥까지 이어지는 명단. 수천 명의. 칸에는 저마다 작은 압정이 꽂혀있었다. 명단에는 검정 칠이 된 칸과 아무 칠도 되어 있지 않은 칸이 혼재했으나, 모두 붉은 실을 매단 압정이 박혀있기는 똑같았다. 실은 각각 옆 벽에 붙어있는 사진이며 기사 자료와 팽팽하게 이어졌다.

그것은 거대한 죄의 혈맥이었다.

스산한 기운이 핀치의 어깨를 스치고 지나갔다.

“이게 당신 명단입니까, 리스 씨?”

“네.”

“이름을 알아내는 게 아니었네요. 그렇죠…?”

핀치는 한쪽 다리를 끌며 벽으로 천천히 다가섰다. 그런 다음 이름 대신 명단에 적혀있는 번호들을 뚫어져라 보았다.

“모두 사회 보장 번호들이잖습니까.”

리스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그리고 이 번호들은 다들 심상찮은 내용의 페이퍼와 연결되어 있군요. 그 내용이란 대체로-.”

“폭력 범죄였습니다.”

“매직으로 칠해진 번호들은 무슨 뜻입니까?”

핀치의 손이 검정색 칸을 가리켰다.

“놓치지 않았던 기회들입니다.”

“그렇다면 칠하지 않은 번호들은?”

“날려버린 기회죠.”

리스가 조용히 대답했다.

“제 몸은 하나. 한 번에 처리할 수 있는 일도 하나뿐입니다.”

매직으로 칠해진 칸들이 그렇지 않은 칸들보다 훨씬 적다는 것은 한눈에 보아도 바로 파악되는 사실이었다. 두 종류의 칸이 대략 3:7의 비율로 존재했다. 핀치는 이 명단이 끔찍한 노노그램네모 로직 퍼즐의 흔적처럼 보인다고 생각하며 리스에게로 고개를 돌렸다.

“이 번호들이 어디서 나는지 제게 말씀해 주신다면 더 잘 도와줄 수 있을 겁니다.”

“번호들의 출처는 중요하지 않습니다.”

리스는 품안에서 핸슨의 사진이 붙은 봉투를 꺼냈다.

“당신이 알아야 하는 사실은 다음 번호 차례가 왔고, 그게 이 여성이라는 사실이죠.”

“그녀를 돕자면 최소한 이름과 사회보장 번호보다는 더 많은 것들을 알아야 하지 않겠습니까?”

그러자 봉투 안에 있던 내용물들이 핀치의 눈앞에 디밀어졌다.

“다이앤 엘리자베스 러트릿 핸슨. 36세. 디트로이트에서 자랐으며 하버드 로스쿨 졸업 후 맨해튼으로 이주했습니다. 침례교도이며, 미혼이죠.”

“직업은 뭡니까?”

핀치는 리스가 건네준 서류를 한 장 한 장 넘겨가며 물었다.

“뉴욕 지방 검사보.”

“남의 적대감을 살 수 밖에 없는 직업이군요.”

“부서 내 최고의 유죄 판결 기록을 세우는 중이니, 더더욱 그렇겠죠. 그녀와 같은 법정에 섰던 사람 중 그녀의 적이 아닌 사람을 찾는 편이 훨씬 빠를 수도 있습니다.”

핀치는 핸슨이 감방으로 보내버린 인물들의 목록으로 시선을 돌렸다. 벽의 명단과는 다른 의미에서 기분을 찜찜하게 만드는 명단이 그의 손 안에 있었다.

뉴욕은 흉악 범죄자들의 광대한 재배지였고, 핸슨은 그 안에서 수년간 적잖은 당근을 뽑아왔다. 대가를 치를 날이 당도한 것이다.

“안 좋은 일이 벌어질 시간을 예상할 방법은 없는 건가요?”

“전혀 예상할 수 없죠.”

리스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“사건은 이번 주 안에 일어날 수도 있고, 1분 후에 일어날 수도 있어요. 우리가 핸슨에 관해 최대한 많은 것을 알아야 하는 이유는 그 때문입니다. 지금 당장 일에 착수해도 시간은 부족할 수 있죠.”

“느린 방법을 쓰긴 글렀군요.”

“그 방법이 원래 당신의 스타일과 맞는 건가요?”

리스가 빙그레 웃으며 묻자 핀치는 고개를 저었다.

“굳이 따지자면, 그 반대가 제 방식에 가깝겠죠.”

“그럼 느리지 않은 방법은 어떤 겁니까?

“그 방법을 쓰자면 당신 협조가 필요합니다. 저 역시 한 번에 하나의 일 밖에 처리 못하기는 매한가지인 인간이라서.”

그렇게 말하는 핀치의 표정은 점차 싸늘하게 변해갔다.

“물론 이런 형태의 공조가 제겐 참으로 유감스러운 일이라는 것은 분명히 밝혀두고 넘어가겠습니다. 전 한 번에 하나만 하는 편을 더 선호해요.”

 

 --------------------------------------------------

 

해롤드 핀치가 다이앤 핸슨의 집을 방문(렌이 아닌, 핀치가 자주했던 방식의 방문들)하고 나서 폐도서관으로 돌아왔을 때, 리스도 거의 동시에 같은 곳에 도착했다. 핀치는 그에게 핸슨이 뉴욕 이주 이래로 주고받은 메일이며, 그녀가 쌓아올린 재무기록이 담긴 usb를 내밀며 말했다.

“우리가 모르는 성향을 암시할 만한 소지품은 눈에 들어오지 않아서 사진은 찍지 않았습니다. 그녀에게도 최소한의 사생활을 보호할 권리는 있다고 생각했고요.”

“예, 그건 당신 마음대로 하세요….”

리스는 usb를 받아들면서, 동기화 장치를 핀치에게 넘겨주었다.

“말씀대로 핸슨을 따라가서 핸드폰을 해킹했습니다. 음질이 상당히 우수하던데요.”

“어딘가의 요원이었다면서 이런 물건은 써 본적이 없으셨던 겁니까?”

핀치의 한쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다.

“물론 써봤죠. 단지 현직에 있을 땐 쓸 일이 드물었던 데다, 바깥 세계로 나온 이후로는 정부에서 지급하는 것들만큼 쓸 만한 물건은 만져본 적이 없었던 것 뿐예요, 핀치.”

핀치는 리스의 말이 어쩐지 달래는 듯한 투로 들려 기분이 갑절은 나빠졌다. 그가 ‘미스터’라는 호칭을 빼먹고 꼬박꼬박 성만 불러대는 것도 마음에 들지 않았다. 그러나 지금 중요한 것은 감정 문제가 아니었고 (사실, 인생에서 감정 문제가 중요했던 순간이란 거의 없었다) 결국 핀치는 냉정해지기로 했다.

“배터리가 떨어지거나 신호가 안 잡히는 일이 없는 이상, GPS 추적은 계속 가능합니다. 통화 내용은 물론이고 그녀의 일상 대화를 엿들을 수도 있습니다. 핸드폰의 마이크를 이용해서요.”

리스는 핀치가 보호해주고자 하는 핸슨의 사생활의 영역이 어디서부터 어디까지를 말하는 것인지 도무지 알 수가 없었으나 굳이 지적하지는 않았다. 대신 핀치가 쥐고 있던 게임 컨트롤러 같은 물건이 그의 새 관심대상이 되었다.

“그건 뭔가요?”

“무선 카메라 컨트롤러요.”

핀치는 엄지손가락으로 몇 개의 레버를 조작했다.

“원래는 우리 집을 감시하려고 만들었던 물건이죠. 지금 카메라들은 핸슨의 집 처마와, 핸슨의 직장 맞은편 건물에서 감시 영상을 찍어 보내는 중입니다.”

“파티 준비 끝이군요.”

박수를 친 리스에게 날카로운 눈빛이 날아왔다. 한 쪽은 농담을 하거나 받을 의지가 전혀 없었다. 리스는 지금이라도 다 때려치우고 뉴욕 밖으로 나갈 준비가 되어 있다는 말이 핀치의 입에서 튀어나오기 전에, 얼른 선수를 쳤다.

추려낸 용의자 후보들의 이름을 던져준 것이다.

“두 명 밖에 없다고요?”

핀치가 반문하자 리스는 모니터 화면을 보라는 손짓을 했다. 다이앤 핸슨의 사진 옆으로 두 사람의 사진이 떠올라 있었다.

“그녀의 적이 될 사연을 품은 사람은 대략 400명쯤 됩니다만, 적개심을 품는 것과 실제로 적의를 며칠 안에 행동에 옮기는 것은 다른 문제죠. 현재 복역 중인 인물은 제외, 가석방 중인 사람도 제외, 주 밖으로 이주한 사람도 가능성은 낮아요. 소거법을 동원하다보면 용의자의 범위는 금세 좁아집니다. 열흘 안에 핸슨에게 무슨 일을 저지를법한 사람들은 이 두 명뿐이에요.”

첫 번째 용의자는 휠러라는 이름의 변호사였다. 1년 전 핸슨과 사귀기 직전까지 갔지만, 몇 번의 데이트 후 일방적으로 관계를 정리 당했다. 현실적인 이유가 장애물이 되었을 것이다. 휠러는 핸슨에게 결코 괜찮은 조건을 지닌 상대가 아니었다. 핸슨은 혼인 경력이 없는데다, 젊고, 승승장구하고 있었지만 휠러는 아들 딸린 이혼남이었다. 몇 년간 주목할 만한 실적은 거의 쌓지 못했으며 이혼 수당은 매달 꼬박꼬박 통장에서 빠져나갔다.

그럼에도 불구하고 휠러가 미련을 놓지 못했다는 사실은 그녀의 핸드폰에 쌓인 메시지와, 메일함을 가득 채운 짤막한 메일들이 시사했다. _내일 저녁 같이 하지 않을래_ _?_ _답장 좀 해줘_ _._ _요즘 무슨 일 있어_ _?_ 핸슨이 냉정하다 싶을 만큼 짤막한 답장으로 반응해도 휠러의 태도는 초지일관이었다.

“살인 사건의 4할이 치정 관계에서 비롯된다고들 하지요.”

핀치가 스마트폰 동기화 장치를 내려다보며 중얼거렸다.

“두 번째 용의자는 로렌스 포프입니다.”

리스는 핸슨 오른쪽에 있는 사내를 가리켰다. 핸슨과 휠러의 사진과는 달리 포프의 사진은 경찰이 촬영을 담당했다. 머그샷 속의 포프는 밝은 오렌지색의 죄수용 점프 수트를 입고 살벌한 표정으로 화면 밖을 노려보고 있었다.

“현재 핸슨이 기소 중인 남자예요. 마약 거래 중 일이 틀어져서 동료를 살해한 혐의로 재판 받고 있죠. 현금 50만 달러를 훔쳤다고 합니다.”

“만약 포프가 소속된 갱단이 있다면, 그쪽에서 핸슨에 대한 보복을 모의할 수도 있겠군요.”

“가능성은 높죠. 오늘도 재판이 있는데, 핸슨이 앞으로 몇 번이나 법정에 더 설 수 있을지는 모르는 일입니다.”

“법원에는 제가 갑니다.”

핀치는 눈을 부릅뜬 포프의 사진을 바라보며 말했다.

“재판이 어떻게 굴러가는지 직접 봐야겠어요.”

리스는 나른한 손짓으로 몇 개의 키를 두드렸다. 그러자 포프의 사진이 화면 중앙으로 옮겨오고, 신상명세와 과거 범죄 이력은 그 뒤로 우르르 떠오르기 시작했다.

“당신이 법원에 간 사이에 전 뭘 하고 있을까요?”

“대기.”

답변은 짤막했다. 핀치는 2인조가 제각각 움직이는 상황을 싫어했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

06

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

헌데 재판은 예상과는 다른 방향으로 돌아갔다.

참관객석에 앉은 핀치는 2년 전에 자신이 버뎃의 이름으로 사건을 수임해서 앉았던 자리를 바라보았다. 피고는 맞지 않는 양복을 입고 등받이에 몸을 기댄 채 가만히 형사와 검사의 공방을 관조하고 있었다. 표정은 보이지 않았다.

“도착했을 때 현장 상태는 참으로 볼 만 했습니다. 5명이 죽었는데, 그 중 한 사람이 겨우 10피트 정도를 기어가서 911에 신고를 했죠. 익히 아시다시피 구조는 받지 못했지만.”

증인석의 형사는 그렇게 말하며 답답한 듯 넥타이를 살짝 풀었다. 목이 짧고 굵어 매듭을 조금만 조여도 못 견디는 모양이었다.

“후스코 형사님. 면담 때 포프 씨가 뭐라고 하면서 자신을 변호하시던가요?”

그 물음에 형사는 눈살을 찌푸리며 대답했다.

“만약 자기가 그 자식을 쏘려고 했다면, **항상 그랬듯이** 머리통을 노렸을 거라고 했습니다. 초주검이 되어 여자 친구 때문에 징징거리는 놈을 남겨둘 일은 없었을 거라고 했죠.”

포프는 침묵을 지켰으며 핸슨의 얼굴은 굳어졌다. 당황한 기색을 감추려는 노력도 별 쓸모는 없어보였다. 핀치는 기소당한 사람과 기소하는 사람, 증언하는 사람의 입장이며 태도를 머릿속으로 계속 따져보다가, 차회 소환을 남겨두고 재판이 휴정에 들어갔을 때 핸드폰을 주머니에서 꺼냈다.

“경찰 측에서 색다른 증언을 했습니다, 리스 씨.”

[들었어요.]

이어피스 속에서 남자가 속삭이듯 대답했다.

[그 말이 사실이라면 포프에게 씌워진 혐의는 다시 의심해볼 필요가 있겠죠.]

“그리고 검사 측은 그런 결론이 마음에 들지 않을 테고요.”

핀치는 법정을 나서는 핸슨의 뒤를 가만히 밟았다. 그녀는 핀치의 보폭보다 몇 배는 더 넓은 보폭으로 뚜벅뚜벅 복도를 걸어가 한 사람을 붙잡았다. 방금 전 증인석에 앉아있던 형사였다. 둘은 얼굴을 마주하자마자 언성을 높이기 시작해서 핀치는 따로 스피커를 이용해 대화를 엿들을 필요도 없었다.

“형사님, 증언하실 적에 제게 사전 언급하지 않은 부분을 이야기하셨는데요!”

“거참, 내가 그랬습니까?” 형사는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “그렇다한들 그게 왜 중요해요? 어쨌든 놈은 잡혔는데.”

“제게 한 번도 그 대화 내용을 말씀하신 적이 없는데, 그건 포프 씨의 결백을 증명할 수도 있단 말예요. 엉뚱한 사람을 감옥에 보내지 않도록 하는 것도 검찰의 의무라는 걸 잊으셨어요?”

“미안하지만, 우린 같은 편이라고 생각했는데요.”

성난 사자들처럼 얼굴을 맞대고 으르렁거리는 후스코와 핸슨을 뒤로 하고 핀치는 발걸음을 돌렸다. 그는 뒷목이 빳빳하게 당겨오는 것을 느꼈다. 수술 후 부작용 때문이 아닌, 심적 스트레스가 가끔 불러일으키는 반응이었다. 사건이 꼬이고 있는 것이 분명했다. 두 사람의 대화는 더 들을 필요도 없거니와 더 듣고 싶지도 않았다.

출구가 있는 홀로 향하는데 왼쪽 다리가 쑤셔왔다. 이쪽의 통증은 목의 통증과 달리 순전히 물리적 스트레스가 야기한 것이었다. 어제부터 지나치게 무리했다. 아무리 적게 잡아도 근육통이 사흘은 갈 터였다.

“리스 씨, 핸슨은 십중팔구 구치소로 향할 겁니다. 자리를 옮겨야겠어요.”

[제 생각도 같습니다. 포프에게 사실 확인을 하러 갈 것 같군요.]

“갈 때 누구라도 사람을 대동했으면 좋겠는데 말이죠.”

[아마 혼자 갈 거예요. 핸슨은 그런 식의 보안 요청에 익숙한 부류의 검사는 아니니까요.]

리스가 종이를 넘기는 소리가 들렸다.

[그나저나 괜찮아요, 핀치? 목소리가 많이 피곤하게 들리는데.]

핀치는 피로를 안겨준 당사자가 그런 말 해봐야 하나도 위안이 안 된다는 말로 대화를 딱 끊어버렸다. 그리고 전화를 다시 주머니에 집어넣은 다음, 잠깐 자리에 멈춰 서서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 다시 움직이기 위해서는 힘이 필요했고, 힘을 비축하기 위해서는 호흡을 골라야했다. 내근직으로 제 2의 인생을 살기 시작한 이후 거의 겪지 않았던 피로가 그의 발목을 붙들고 있었다.

예상대로 핸슨은 구치소에 전화를 걸어 포프와의 단독 면담 약속을 잡았다. 차에는 그녀 혼자 올라탔다.

 

 --------------------------------------------------

 

한 시간 후 핀치는 전화기를 다시 꺼냈다.

“포프에게 형제가 있습니까?”

[잠시만요, 핀치. 사건 파일 좀 확인해보고....]

리스가 파일을 찾느라 짧게 침묵하는 사이에도 핀치는 바쁘게 발걸음을 옮겨야 했다. 사건은 핀치의 신체조건 따위는 조금도 신경 쓰지 않은 채 궤도 이탈을 해버린 갱차처럼 제멋대로 굴러가고 있다는 느낌이 들었다.

[마이클 포프. 이제 8학년이 된 동생이군요.]

“그 애를 주시해야합니다, 리스 씨!”

핀치가 다급하게 전화기를 붙들었다.

“사건 당일 밤 무슨 일이 일어났는지 정말로 아는 사람은 마이클 뿐입니다. 갱단이 노리는 사람은 핸슨 뿐만이 아닐지도 몰라요.”

[진정해요, 핀치. 무리해서 뛰지 말고 내 말 들어요.]

존 리스의 목소리는 거의 견진성사만큼이나 침착한데가 있어서, 듣는 사람의 혼란을 불가사의할 정도로 빠르게 가라앉히는 효과를 가져왔다.

[포프와 핸슨 사이에 어떤 이야기가 오갔는지 알려줘요. 알다시피 나는 전혀 듣지 못했으니까요.]

핀치는 입을 다시 열기 전에 헛기침을 두어 번 뱉었다. 생각, 생각. 신중함. 조직과 무관한 사람들도 높이 평가했던 자신의 가치들. 살기 위해서는 버려서는 안 되는 아찔한 이성의 균형. 요원 생활을 그만두고 새로 가졌던 직업 중에 감정적인 태도를 요구하는 것들은 단 하나도 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 일반인의 삶을 몇 년 살았다는 이유 하나만으로 그는 냉철함의 상당부분을 잃고 쉽게 흥분하게 되었다. 이것은 인간성이라는 관점에서 보았을 때 퇴보라고 해야할 지, 혹은 진보라고 해야 하는지 알 수가 없었다.

“- 면담이 시작되었을 때, 핸슨은 로렌스 포프가 살인범이라고 믿지 않는다고 했습니다. 911에 신고 전화가 걸려왔을 적에 그 집에 다른 사람 - 로렌스 포프에게 무슨 이야길 했는지 말해준 사람이 있었으니, 로렌스 포프 본인이 그 장소에 있었을 리는 없다고 주장했죠.”

[그렇다면.]

“그리고 그날 밤 일어난 일을 아는 사람을, 포프가 지키려고 하는 것 같다고도 말했습니다.”

[그 사람이 바로 마이클이다, 이 말이군요. 포프의 반응은 어땠습니까?] 리스는 생각에 잠긴 듯 했다.

“묻어두라고 했습니다. 들쑤시지 말아달라고.”

핀치는 침을 삼켰다.

“본인이 감방으로 들어가면 끝나는 문제라고 했어요.”

[포프가 사실을 밝혔네요. 그에게 범인 노릇을 하라고 강요하는 세력이 존재한다는 뜻이군요.]

“포프의 말에 따르면, 그 세력은 상부의 비호를 받는 듯합니다. 그는 진상을 캐내려고 들면 자신과 동생뿐만 아니라 핸슨에게도 화가 미칠 거라고 경고했어요.”

[검사가 얌전히 경고를 듣고 있진 않았겠죠?]

“예. 계속 포프가 진실을 털어놓도록 회유하려고 했죠. 포프와 마이클의 안전 모두 자신이 보장할거라면서. 그래도 포프는 입을 열지 않았고…. 그래요, 이것이 오히려 핸슨에게 불을 붙인 모양입니다. 나중엔, 포프가 협조하지 않아도 알아서 진상을 파헤칠 작정이라고 선언했어요. 때문에 화가 치민 포프가!”

[검사를 바닥에 패대기치던지 목을 졸라버렸겠죠. 모든 법과 정의를 떠나서, 포프에게는 동생의 안위가 달린 문제니까. 누구라도 보일만한 반응입니다.]

리스의 말투는 변함없이 침착했다.

[구치소 직원들이 빨리 사태를 정리했길 바랍니다. 아무튼 핸슨은 사면초가인 셈이네요. 안이나 밖이나 믿을 사람이 없는 상황이니.]

핀치의 걷는 속도가 느려졌다. 눈앞에 신호등이 버티고 있었다.

“그 말은 무슨 뜻입니까? 안이나 밖?”

[휠러 말예요.]

무덤덤한 답변이 돌아왔다.

[하는 짓의 수위가 위험해졌습니다. 오늘 그가 사무실에서 핸슨의 컴퓨터에 몰래 접속하는 장면이 카메라에 잡혔어요.]

“리스 씨, 그건-.”

갑자기 핀치의 머릿속이 바쁘게 돌아갔다. 휠러를 돌아보지 않는 핸슨. 메일, 메시지, 전화 모두 무뚝뚝한 답변으로 일관한 채 남자를 피하는 여자. 어째서였을까? 그저 제때 매듭짓지 못한 연애 문제 때문에?

“잠깐만요. 어쩌면, 어쩌면 단순히 치정문제가 아닌지도 모릅니다.” 그가 더듬거렸다. “휠러가 방금 전 핸슨에게 전화를 했었거든요. 왜 사무실로 돌아오지 않는가, 무슨 약속이 있나-. 핸슨은 자신이 쇼핑을 나왔다고 거짓말을 했습니다. 구치소에 왔다는 것까지 말 못할 이유가 있을까요? 어차피 직장의 연장선인 장소인데. 혹시 그 변호사가 예의 살인범 일당과 손을 잡은 건 아닐까요?”

리스의 침묵이 길어졌다. 대답이 안 돌아오는 사이에 신호등의 녹색불이 켜졌지만, 핀치는 마치 리스에게서 꼼짝 말라는 명령이나 받은 양 움직일 수가 없었다. 보이지 않는 덫이 그의 발목을 물고 있는 것 같았다. 사내는 옆에 있지도 않고, 그를 보고 있지도 않은데도-.

[도서관으로 돌아와요.]

마침내 판단을 마친 리스가 침묵을 깼다.

[마이클은 내가 찾으러 가겠습니다. 학교는 이쪽이 더 가까워요.]

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

한 번 두근거리기 시작한 가슴은 소파에 몸을 누인 후에도 진정할 생각을 하지 않았다. 핀치는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 아무 것도 보이지 않는 세계 속에 침잠해 있으면, 인생은 다시 차분한 형태로 정리되곤 했다. 0과 1의 세계. 어둠 속에서 현재와 미래는 컨트롤 가능한 범위 내로 들어오고, 그 안에서 우선순위가 다시 배열되었다. 먼저 해야 할 일, 먼저 할 수 있는 일, 제일 나중에 해야 하는 일, 할 수 없는 일, 해서는 안 되는….

그러나 지금 눈 감으면 머릿속에서 아른거리는 것들은, 핀치의 삶과 관련된 문제가 아니라 인간들의 모습이었다. 그 중에서도 제일 또렷하게 떠오르는 얼굴은 한 남자의 모습이었다. 어제부터 삶을 강제로 다시 위기에 처넣은 사내. 핀치는 결국 쿠션을 걷어차며 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다.

내가 왜 이러고 있지?

속수무책으로 존 리스의 제안에 휘말려든 까닭을 스스로에게 설명해보자니 눈앞이 깜깜해졌다. 이번엔 눈을 멀쩡히 뜨고 있는데도 그랬다.

그에게 빚을 진 것도 아니다. 신분상의 약점이 잡혔다한들, 그것이 쉽게 폭로될 수 있는 성질의 약점도 아니다. 해롤드 핀치가 살아있다는 사실이 정부 귀에 들어가는 순간 이 삶은 정말로 현실에서 말소된다. 그 사실 자체는 더 따지고 들 여지없이 자명하다. 하지만 그런 경우 정부에서 주시할 것은 핀치의 존재뿐만이 아니다. 핀치의 존재를 폭로한 인물도 정부의 경계를 피할 수는 없다. 그 인물이 CIA나 FBI와 같은 확고한 정부 산하 조직 인물이 아니라면, 오히려 그는 핀치보다 더 나쁜 결말을 맞게 될 수도 있다.

그리고 존 리스는 조직이 과거의 직장이라고 밝혔다. 그의 발언 하나하나가 퍽이나 믿을만한 것들이기는 하지만, 일단 오늘까지 보여준 그의 행적은 그 어느 국가 기관 소속 요원의 업무 노선과도 관련이 없어보였다. 도대체가, 어떤 정신 나간 FBI 요원이나 CIA 요원이 특별한 정치적 입장도 없는 지방 검사 따위의 생명을 지키기 위해 며칠씩 한 장소에서 진을 치고 있겠느냐는 말이다. 게다가 지금 그의 앞에 걸려있는 사회보장번호의 기나긴 목록은? 수많은 범죄 기사들은? 만에 하나 이것들이 모두 함정이라면, 이토록 휘황찬란하고 무가치한 함정도 없다. 차라리 모든 계획이 할 일 없는 부자의 괴팍한 장난질에서 비롯되었다고 보는 편이 개연성은 더 있다.

“뭐해요, 핀치?”

핀치는 순간 자신의 경추가 정상이 아니라는 사실도 잊고 목소리의 진원지로 고개를 홱 들었다. 뼈가 통째로 뽑혀나가는 듯한 고통이 바로 뒷목을 찔렀다.

어느새 리스가 돌아와 멀뚱히 그를 내려다보고 있었다.

“-윽!”

참았지만 비명을 다 삼킬 수는 없었다.

“이런, 무리했나 봐요.”

걱정하는 목소리가 들렸고, 따뜻하고 큰 손이 목을 덮었다. 그레이스가 죽은 후로 의사 외의 어떤 사람도 손대지 않았던 신체의 한 부분을 그가 문지르고 있었다. 핀치는 한 시간 내내 정상 심박수를 넘어서서 쿵쾅대던 가슴이 그 손길에 급작스럽게 진정되는 것을 느꼈다. 이상한 일이었다. 긴장이 차차 가라앉자 우울함이 밀려들었다.

“짧은 시간에 너무 많은 거리를 움직인 것 아닌가요?”

“그것보다는, 당신-.”

그러나 핀치는 리스의 얼굴을 제대로 보는 순간 자신이 방금 무슨 말을 하려고 했는지 몽땅 잊어버렸다.

“얼굴이 왜 그 모양이에요?!”

“아, 이거요?”

리스가 그제야 자신이 다쳤다는 사실을 안 사람처럼 멍청한 표정으로 자기 얼굴을 더듬어보았다. 눈가에 박힌 커다랗고 붉은 피멍이 핀치의 시선을 온통 빼앗고 있었다.

“학교 안에 들어가서 마이클에게 접근을 시도했더니, 그 애가 도망가더라고요. 한참 운동장을 쫓아다니다 붙잡긴 했는데 대화다운 대화는 거의 못 해봤습니다. 마이클이 살려달라고 고래고래 소리를 지르는 통에 수위랑 선생들이 달려왔거든요.”

“그래서, 아이도 놓치고 마냥 맞기만 했다는 겁니까!”

어이가 없어진 핀치가 소리쳤다.

“수위가 무작정 안전봉으로 안면을 내려치는 바람에 첫 방은 피할 수가 없었습니다. 아니, 사실 피할 수 있긴 했는데, 그런 상황에서 공격을 피하거나 제압했다간 나중에 둘러댈 때 더 말썽이 커지거든요. 그 사람은 그저 자기 직업에 충실했던 죄밖에 없기도 하고. 하여간 형 문제 때문에 학교를 찾아온 경찰인 척 거짓말 하느라 고생 좀 했죠.”

리스는 멍이 난 부위를 문지르며 말했다.

“이럴 수가.” 핀치의 입이 벌어졌다. “그 고생을 하면서도 결국 마이클은 데려오지 못했잖습니까.”

“그게, 데려오지는 못한 건 사실이지만. 이걸 보세요.”

리스는 품에서 핸드폰을 꺼내 핀치에게 건네주었다.

화면에는 오색의 선과 하얀 망으로 이루어진 지도가 떠 있었다. 지도가 그려내는 구역은 리스와 핀치 모두에게 익숙한 도시였다.

“실랑이를 할 때 마이클의 가방에 다른 핸드폰을 넣어놨습니다. 이제부터 GPS 추적이 가능해요. 역 앞에서 사라진 신호가 아직 잡히지 않는걸 보니, 마이클은 지금도 지하철에 있는 모양입니다. 지상으로 올라오면 다시 추적할 수 있을 거예요.”

핀치는 화면을 내려다보고는 고개를 가로저었다.

“지하에서는 마이클이 안전하겠습니까?”

“적어도 나쁜 놈들이 마이클을 붙잡아서 지하철 바깥으로 나오면, 우리도 그들이 어디 있는지 정도는 알 수 있겠죠. 지금은 이 방법이 최선이에요.”

“있잖아요, 리스 씨.”

핀치는 리스의 얼굴에 남은 붉은 얼룩을 가만히 응시했다. 이것이 함정이라면 지나치게 화려한 함정이다. 부자의 괴팍한 장난질이라면, 치는 보람은 없고 잃는 것은 너무나 많은 장난질이다. 핀치가 생각하기에는 이 모든 행위가 단창 하나 집어 들고 대문을 나선 돈키호테의 광기 어린 모험에 불과했지만, 미치광이로 치부하기엔 리스가 지은 표정이 너무 진지했다. 눈에 어린 빛은 터무니없이 이성적으로 보였다.

“왜요, 핀치?”

핀치는 손으로 입을 쓸어내렸다.

“리스 씨. 만약, 악당들에 대한 로렌스 포프의 묘사가 정확하다면 말예요….”

“정확하다면?”

“우리에겐 핸드폰보다는 더 많은 것들이 필요해요.”

“총기류?”

리스의 입가에 미소가 떠올랐다.

“전 별로…정말…무기는 싫어하지만….”

띄엄띄엄 억누르듯이 내뱉는 단어에 진심이 가득했다.

“싫은듯 어쩌겠습니까. 상대가 총을 들고 사람을 죽이는 인간이라면, 이쪽도 총을 드는 게 합리적인 선택이겠죠.”

“안타깝지만 지금 당장 가져올 수 있는 무기는 다 떨어졌어요. 가진 거라곤 위력이 별로인 권총 몇 정 뿐이죠. 무기고를 제대로 보충하자면 캐나다까지 날아갔다 와야 하는데, 나쁜 놈들이 내가 귀국하길 얌전히 기다려 줄지는 의문이고.”

“그건 피차 마찬가집니다. 지금 갖고 있는 걸로는 러시안 룰렛이나 해 볼 수 있을까, 애초 무기 같은 무기에 손 대본지가 하세월이니까요.”

핀치는 손가락으로 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

“그러니 어지간하면 이곳에서 해결을 봐야겠죠. 이 문제에 관해서는 지하철에서 만났던 친구들이 도움을 줄 수 있을 것 같은데요.”

“누구 말하는 거예요?”

허공을 응시하던 리스가 눈을 갑작스레 치떴다.

“안톤 오마라.”

핀치의 손이 아직 거즈가 떼어지지 않은 부분을 가리켰다.

“내 목에 칼을 집어넣은 젊은 녀석 말입니다. 사건 진술하러 갔을 적에 경찰서 자료를 좀 엿봤는데, 알고보니 브루클린에서 제법 유명한 불법 무기 거래상 아들이더군요. 시간이 촉박하다고는 해도, 지금부터 움직이면 그 졸개들에게 인사하러 갈 시간 정도는 확보할 수 있을 것 같습니다만.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

07

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

게브 닐스는 안톤 오마라의 똘마니 노릇도 집어치워야겠다고 생각했다. 생각은 한 10년 전부터 해왔다.

학교에 갇혀있었을 적엔 지폐 다발이 쏟아져 나오는 안톤의 주머니가 깊은 궁전의 보물 창고처럼 보이기도 했고, 안톤이 앉아있는 자리가 마치 알 카포네의 궁둥이를 받치는 의자로 여겨지기도 했다. 그러나 정신차려보니 놈은 그저 널린 시궁창 인생 중 하나에 올라탄 자식일 뿐 대단한 재목은 아니었다. 단지 운이 좋아 먹고 살 걱정을 할 필요 없다는 것이 놈의 유일한 장점이었다.

그나마도 그 장점 아닌 장점은 깡통 같은 대가리와 막 나가는 성질이 다 깎아먹고 있어서, 안톤의 미래까지 보장해주지는 않았다. 놈은 조종사 없는 탱크다. 지금은 본인이 주위를 엉망진창으로 만들고 다니지만 어느 날 바위와 부딪히면 본인이 찌그러지고 말테다. 지금까지는 다짐만 해왔지만, 이젠 정말로 오마라와 결별을 선언할 때다. 거지같은 의리 때문에 손을 놓지 못한다면,

-언제고 다시 지금 같은 상황에 처하게 되는 것이다.

게브는 고개를 돌릴 생각도 못한 채 오마라의 문 앞에 얼어붙어 있었다. 영화 같은 삶을 동경했지만 이 따위 엑스트라로 살고 싶다고 한 적은 없다.

“앞을 보라니까.”

차가운 총부리가 게브 닐스의 귀를 위협하듯 쿡 찔렀다.

“댁은 목도 두 다리도 멀쩡하잖습니까. 나랑 다르게. 그런데 왜 앞으로 걸어가라고 해도 말을 안 듣고, 고개는 자꾸 내 쪽을 보려고 하나요.”

“젠장. 알았어요, 걸을게요. 걸을 거예요. 쏘지만 마세요….”

‘철컥‘하는 소리가 귓바퀴를 타고 내려오자, 달아나고자 하는 한 줌의 의지마저 머릿속에서 사라졌다. 게브는 막 태어난 새끼 기린처럼 어정쩡하게 앞으로 한 발 한 발 내딛었다. 그의 코앞으로 선술집 문이 다가왔다. 등 뒤에서 얌전한 목소리가 속삭였다.

“눌러.”

안톤이 건드린 놈이 변호사라는 이야기를 들었을 때부터 게브는 이미 반쯤 제정신이 아니었다. 안톤만 돈으로 수갑을 벗고 집으로 돌아가고, 자신과 친구들은 주립 교도소에서 신참 교육을 받게되는 미래가 저절로 머릿속에 그려졌다. 그러나 그 변호사가 어느날 다시 나타나 자기 옆통수에 권총을 들이대는 현실에 비하자면, 그런 미래가 차라리 장밋빛에 가깝겠다 싶었다. 게브는 떨리는 손으로 문을 두드렸다.

“어떤 정신 빠진 놈이야?”

성난 목소리가 바로 응답했다.

“오마라 아저씨, 저 게브예요. 게브 닐스. 학교 친구요.”

게브는 제발 안톤의 아버지가 총이든 뭐든 들고 있길 바라며 입을 열었다.

“유치장에 있는 안톤한테 일이 생겼대요.”

순간 문이 벌컥 열리고 중년 사내의 얼굴이 나타났다. “염병, 짭새 둥지에서 일은 무슨 일?” 그리고 정적이 흘렀다. 게브는 이가 부딪히도록 떨면서 필사적으로 안톤의 아버지를 향해 신호를 보냈다.

그러나 사내가 눈앞의 사태를 파악하는 데에는 시간이 필요했다. 대도시 뒤편에서 볼 장 다 보며 반세기 넘게 살아왔다고 자부하는 그에게도 그것은 낯선 광경이었다.

안경 낀 교수 같은 사내가 조용히 입을 열었다.

“실례지만 부탁 하나 드려도 될까요, 오마라 씨.”

“누구쇼?”

중년 사내의 눈이 게브와 총을 번갈아 훑었다.

“얜 뭐고?”

“화장실 좀 쓸 수 있을까요?”

술집에서 총알이 튀는 소리가 들려온 것은 그때였다. 세 번 정도의 난사, 한 번의 폭발을 곁들인 요란한 굉음과 함께 술집 안 쪽에서 빛이 번쩍거렸다. 바가 박살나는지 술병 깨지는 소리들이 시끄러웠다. 소음 사이사이로 짧은 비명들이 섞여 들어왔다. 무언가 우지끈 무너지는 소리도 났다. 안쪽에서 가느다란 연기가 피어오르는 모습이 보였다.

오마라가 불청객을 버리고 술집 안으로 뛰어들었을 때 잔치는 이미 파장이었다. 제 3의 불청객이 그의 급소를 발로 차버렸다. 집주인은 찍소리도 못하고 바닥에 무너졌고, 온 사방에 화약내가 짙게 깔려 공기가 매캐했다. 건즈 앤 로지스의 음반이 공중에 홀로 허망한 비명을 질러대고 있었다. 리스는 그가 쓰러뜨린 몇몇을 발로 밀어놓았다. 여전히 인질을 놓지 않은 핀치가 문 안으로 천천히 들어왔다.

“쓸 만한 것들이 있던가요?”

“대충 봤지만, 대단하던데요.”

리스가 술집 맨 안쪽에 있는 방을 가리키며 대답했다. 그 안에 산처럼 쌓인 무기들이 열린 문 사이로 드러났다.

“그럼 잠시 빌리도록 하죠.”

그렇게 말한 다음 핀치는 게브를 리스의 품으로 던져버렸다. 게브는 허둥지둥 살 길을 찾으려다 리스에게 바로 무릎 뒤를 걷어차이고 자리에 꿇어앉았다. 핀치가 그의 앞으로 한 발짝 다가왔다. 그는 마치 차압 딱지를 붙이기 위해 파견된 공무원처럼 냉랭한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

리스 역시 무표정하게 닐스를 내려다보며 말했다.

“오랜만이다, 친구.”

물론 눈앞의 덩치 큰 사내와 지하철에서 만난 노숙자를 연결시킬 도리 없던 청년은 어리둥절해져서 눈을 깜박거렸지만, 의아함은 오래가지 않았다. 핀치의 총이 게브의 이마를 툭 건드렸기 때문이다.

“대가는 이런 식으로 치르는 겁니다, 닐스. 경찰서에 몇 시간 수갑 차고 앉아있다고 저절로 치러지는 것이 아니고.”

그 즉시 게브는 스위치가 눌린 녹음기 마냥 했던 소리를 반복했다. 살려주세요. 제발, 쏘지만 마세요. 저 진짜 아무것도 못 봤어요. 쏘지 마세요. 핀치는 외려 그 말 듣기가 지겨워서 방아쇠를 당기고 싶을 지경이었다. 그의 눈가가 파르르 떨렸다.

“신고하면 죽습니다….”

“예, 예!”

“오늘 보고 들은 것들, 누구에게 발설해도 죽습니다.”

“예, 제발!”

“또 전철에 올라타는 꼴을 보이면, 그 때 제가 찾아갈 곳은 당신 집입니다.”

그렇게 중얼거리며 핀치는 먼지와 연기 속에 파묻힌 술집 안을 휘 둘러보았다.

“그 집에서 어떤 사단이 나게 될지는 굳이 설명해주지 않아도 될 거라 믿습니다, 닐스.”

“유감이지만 이놈이 그렇게까지 똑똑해보이진 않는데요.”

리스는 말과 동시에 바로 게브의 경동맥을 후려쳤다. 살려달라던 중얼거림은 쑥 들어가고 게브의 몸은 맥없이 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 핀치는 발로 게브의 얼굴을 툭 차보고는 인상을 썼다.

“훈육이 더 필요했는데.”

“적절한 훈육으로 말귀를 알아들을 놈이었으면 애초부터 그런 쓰레기 같은 무리에 끼질 않았을 겁니다. 무엇보다 우리에겐 시간이 없어요, 핀치.”

툭 내뱉고 방 안으로 걸어가는 리스의 뒷모습이 무뚝뚝했다. 그는 핀치의 도움 없이도 지체 없이 가방에 검은 선물들을 쓸어 넣고 있었는데, 이미 그런 일이 손에 익은 것 같았다. 핀치는 이 남자가 개인 무기고를 대체로 이런 방식으로 보충해온 것은 아닌가하는 생각이 들었다. 가능성 없는 이야기는 아니다. 이 안에서 버티고 있던 오마라의 수하가 셋뿐이었던 것을 (그 중 하나가 게브의 옆에서 구르고 있었다) 감안해도 리스의 현장 제압 속도는 비현실적으로 빨랐다. 틀어질 위험이 높은 거래보다는 차라리 이쪽이 빠르고 간단한 방편인지도 모른다.

이렇게 다 할 수 있는 인간이 왜 부하를 필요로 하나? 두 번째 의문은 자연스럽게 뒤를 이었다. 리스는 일을 한 번에 하나밖에 감당할 수 없다고 했다. 그러나 다리와 목이 부자유스러운 전직 요원이 옆에서 일을 거든다 한들 리스가 감당할 수 있는 부분이 혁명적으로 늘어날 것 같지는 않았다. 운이 안 좋으면, 오히려 줄어들 수도 있다. 이건 핀치 자신에 대한 평가 절하가 아니다. 그저 사실 진단이다.

“핀치, 이리 와요!”

리스의 목소리가 다급해졌다. 덕분에 핀치는 잡생각을 빨리 떨쳐낼 수 있었다. 게브의 위를 뛰어넘어 방으로 들어가니, 짐을 거진 챙긴 리스가 심각한 얼굴로 핸드폰을 내려다보고 있었다.

“마이클의 신호가 잡히고 있어요.”

“다행이네요.”

그러나 핀치는 화면을 본 순간 발언을 즉각 철회했다.

“아뇨, 전혀 다행스러운 상황이 아니군요.”

화면 위에서 깜빡거리는 빨간 점은 마이클이었다. 마이클의 진로는 28번가 역으로부터 남동쪽 방향 - 현 위치는 리버사이드 97번가였다. 로렌스-마이클 형제의 집과는 정반대 방면이다. 리스를 뿌리친 아이가 귀갓길을 걷고 있는 것이 아님은 분명했다.

무엇보다 마이클의 이동 속도는, 걷는 것치고는 지나치게 빨랐다.

“이 애, 차를 탔군요.”

“더 정확히 말하면, 차에 강제로 태워진 거겠죠.”

리스는 주머니에서 동기화 장치를 꺼내 스피커를 켰다. 그러자 두 사람 모두 들어본 적 없는 목소리가 안에서 흘러나왔다.

 

\- 마이키, 그 놈한테 우리에 대해 다 불어버리려고 했었잖아.

\- 외곽으로 가.

 

스피커는 마이키가 훌쩍거리는 소리까지 또렷하게 전달해주었다.

 

\- 두어발 뒤통수에 쏴주면 갱단이 한 것처럼 보이겠지.

\- 그러게 왜 쓸데없는 걸 보고 다녔어, 꼬마야?

 

“우리 둘 다 이곳으로 오는 게 아니었어요.”

핸드폰을 보는 핀치의 목소리가 떨렸지만 리스의 반응은 태연했다.

“다행히 리버사이드 97번가면 여기서 멀진 않네요.”

“그러게 나 혼자 여기 올 테니까 당신은 대기하고 있으라고-!”

“그렇게 해서 당신 혼자 이 짐을 몽땅 짊어지고 오게 하고, 난 총 하나 달랑 들고 차를 쫓아가라고요?”

리스가 등에 짊어진 전리품을 고갯짓으로 가리키며 대꾸했다.

“제 생각엔 그 쪽이 갑절은 더 비효율적일 텐데요. 나가서 시동이나 걸어요.”

핀치는 리스를 향해 눈을 치켜떴지만, 지금은 논쟁을 벌일 시간이 아니었다. 매 초마다 마이클은 그들이 있는 장소에서 멀어졌으며 그 아이의 생존 가능성도 매 초마다 과감히 깎여나가고 있었다. 더 지체해서 차가 외곽으로 빠져나가게 두었다간 마이클의 생존률이 갑자기 0%로 거꾸러지는 순간이 올 터였다.

게다가 리스의 말에는, 핀치로서는 부정하고 싶은 부분이지만, 틀린 점이 없기도 했다. 90년대의 그라면 모를까, 지금의 핀치는 리스의 어깨에 매인 짐의 반도 쉽사리 들 수가 없다. 차 키나 당장 내놓으라고 쏘아붙이는 것이 지금 그가 보일 수 있는 최선의 반응이었다. 리스는 흔쾌히 렉서스의 키를 꺼내 던져주고는 핀치보다 먼저 방을 나섰다. “과속 딱지는 마음껏 끊어도 돼요.”

망나니 아들이 저질러놓은 짓 때문에 영문도 모르고 기절한 무기 거래상의 머리 위로 먼지들이 내려앉았다. 핀치는 나가기 직전 그가 기절했는지 한 번 더 확인하기 위해 그의 몸을 톡 차보았다. 그러나 아들 친구와 마찬가지로 아버지도 당장은 깨어날 생각이 없어보였다.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

리스가 지시한 샛길을 따라가면 금세 목적지까지 당도할 수 있었다. 핀치는 몇 년간 남에게 보일 일 없던 갖가지 운전기술을 시도하면서 쓰레기 가득한 골목길을 질주했다. 그러는 동안 차의 속력은 단 한 순간도 70km/h 이하로 떨어지지 않았다. 자기 터전에서 졸고 있던 고양이들이 깜짝 놀라 사방으로 튀어 오르는 모습이 간간히 두 사람의 시야에 들어왔다.

마침내 렉서스가 97번가로 진입한 순간 리스가 핸들에 손을 얹었다. “속력 늦춰요.” 핀치는 차를 왼쪽으로 꺾으며 브레이크를 천천히 밟았고, 리스는 조수석 창문을 열고 상체를 바깥으로 빼냈다. 손에는 유탄 발사기를 든 채였다.

마이클을 납치한 차는 어렵게 찾을 필요가 없었다. 이 시간 97번가에서 주행 중인 차는 한 대 뿐이었다. 렉서스와 200m쯤 떨어진 곳에서 밴 한 대가 신호를 무시하며 달려오고 있었다. 핀치가 차를 미끄러뜨리듯 길 한 가운데 세우는 순간, 리스는 앞창을 겨냥했다. 발사기 끝에서 ‘팡‘하고 폭죽이 올라가는 듯한 소리가 들렸다. 핀치의 등골이 찌릿해졌다. 대도시, 그것도 주택가 근처에서 이런 소리를 듣게 될 줄은 상상도 한 적 없었다.

유탄은 나선형 궤도를 그리며 밴의 앞창으로 빨려 들어가듯 꽂혔다. 그러자 밴의 진로도 나선형으로 바뀌기 시작했다. 통제력을 잃은 차가 좌우로 현란하게 스키드마크를 그리고 있었다. 렉서스 근처에 도달할 때까지 밴은 불안한 행보를 지속하더니, 끝내는 갓길에 주차된 차량에 몸체를 정통으로 처박으면서 멈추고야 말았다. 리스는 문을 열고 차에서 뛰어내렸다. 핀치도 그를 따라서 내리는 동시에 총을 꺼내들었다.

밴의 운전석 문이 열렸다. 누군가 그 안에서 비틀거리며 빠져나오려고 했다. 그러나 그 자는 몇 발짝 내딛지도 못하고 핀치가 쏜 총에 맞아 쓰러졌다. 뒷좌석에서도 누군가 빠져나오려고 했다. 이번엔 리스의 주먹이 놈의 머리를 강타했다. 짧은 비명이 터져 나왔다. 리스는 놈을 발로 차버리고 인질을 찾아 차 속으로 들어갔다. 이윽고 창백한 얼굴의 마이클이 리스의 손에 끌려 나왔다.

“당신들 뭐예요?! 미쳤어요?”

“그래. 감사 인사는 넣어둬라, 마이클.”

리스는 마이클을 밴에서 저만치 떨어진 곳까지 끌고 온 후에야 그를 놔주었다. 이미 몇 십분 전부터 공황 상태였을 마이클이 리스를 향해 횡설수설하는 사이, 핀치는 기절한 인질범들의 품을 뒤졌다. 면허증이라도 찾아 볼 요량에서 한 행동이었다. 그러나 실제로 안주머니에서 발견된 물건은 리스와 핀치 두 사람의 상상 너머에 있던 무언가였다.

“제기랄, 아저씨들 뭔 짓 한 거예요? 우리 모두 죽었어요! 방금 당신들이 쏜 사람이 씨발 누군지나 알아요?”

“알아. 나쁜 사람들.”

리스가 담담하게 대답했다.

“어쨌든 넌 당장 죽지는 않았잖니.”

“지금 죽으나 내일 죽으나!”

“적어도 이 납치범들이 평범하게 나쁜 사람들은 아닐 겁니다, 리스 씨. 이것 좀 보세요.”

밴 옆의 핀치가 자신이 발견한 것을 들어보였다. 금색으로 빛나는 물건. 침울하게 욕지거리를 토해내며 인도 위에 나동그라진 마이클을 뒤로 하고 리스는 그에게 가까이 다가갔다. 이윽고 약간의 놀라움이 리스의 얼굴 위로 서서히 번져 나갔다.

“확실히 평범하진 않군요.”

“이러니 포프가 감방을 고집할만하죠.”

핀치는 NYPD 배지를 든 손을 까닥거렸다. 정의를 상징하는 천칭 아래로 두 명의 기사가 방패를 세우는 모습이 새겨진 배지가 아래위로 허망하게 흔들렸다. 기사는 기사가 아니며 천칭이 천칭 노릇을 하길 거부하는 도시가 그들 발밑에 깔려있었다.

“폭력 조직을 꼭두각시처럼 부리면서 범죄를 불사하는 사람들의 정체는, 현직 경찰들이었어요. 우리는 생각보다 더 심각한 일에 뛰어든 것 같습니다.”

“그래도 좋은 사실이 하나 생기지 않았나요? 최소한 정보의 측면에서는 우리가 유리해졌습니다, 핀치. 그들은 아직 우리를 모르지만, 우리는 이제 그들이 누구인지 아니까.”

리스는 총을 홀스터에 꽂고 배지를 받아들었다.

한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 자리에 앉아있던 핀치는 기절한 배지의 주인을 가만히 내려다보았다. 이름은 스틸스. 계급은 최소한 경사. 기묘하게 뒤틀린 심상이 핀치의 가슴 속을 긁어 놓고 지나갔다. 이런 작자들을 위해 그 기나긴 세월을 그림자로 살아왔던가? 살아도 산 것이 아니고, 죽어도 죽은 것이 아니며, 인간이어도 인간이 아니었던 시간들이 고작 이런 시대를 수호하기 위해 소모되었다는 사실을 인정해야만 할까? CIA에 들어가기로 결정했을 시절, 그가 무엇보다 먼저 염두에 두었던 것은 국가의 안보가 아니라 개인의 안전이었다.

핀치는 고개를 들었다. 그러자 인도 위에 쓰러져 얼굴을 손바닥으로 가리고 있는 소년이 눈에 들어왔다. 소년은 분명 통곡하고 있었다. 구조되어 놓고도 안심을 할 수가 없다는 사실에 기가 질리기도 했을 테고, 한편으로는 하나뿐인 가족의 안전을 도저히 장담할 수 없게 된 지금의 상황이 절망스럽기도 하리라. 마이클은 고작 15살이다. 해롤드 핀치도 15살 때는 아버지 정비소에서 차나 만지작거리며 평범하게 살던 소년에 불과했다. 학교 숙제를 걱정해야하는 나이에 이런 규모의 위기와 맞닥뜨렸는데 울음을 터뜨리지 않는 것이 더 이상한 일이다.

굳이 지키고 싶었던 것이 있다면, 바로 저런 사람들이다. 핀치는 마이클을 어떤 곳에서 보호해야 적절할지 고민하면서 자리에서 천천히 일어났다.

리스는 어느새 마이클의 곁에 가서 그를 억지로 일으켜 세우고 있었다. 손길이 그다지 친절하지는 않았다.

 

08

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

다음 날 수집된 정보는 더더욱 그 내용이 암담했다.

본래 핀치가 경찰서 근처에 차를 대고 있던 목적은, 전날 밴에서 내렸던 부패 경찰들의 행로를 추적하기 위함이었다. 한 번 실패했다고 놈들이 증인의 입막음을 바로 포기할리가 없었다. 오후 세시 즈음 스틸스를 필두로 한 서너 명의 일당이 우르르 경찰서를 빠져나와 한 다이너로 향했다. 핀치는 그들을 따라 조심스럽게 차를 이동시켰다. 단순히 늦은 점심을 즐길 작정들은 아닐 거라는 확신이 있었다.

[증인석에 있던 형사가 지금 스틸스와 접선중이라고요?]

“사진 보낼게요.”

핀치는 핸드폰의 전송 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 다이너에 들어간 사람들은 스틸스를 제외하고 핀치가 본 적 없는 경찰들이었는데, 다이너에서 나온 사람들 중 알 만한 얼굴은 두 명이었다. 후스코와 스틸스가 봉투를 주고받는 사진이 리스에게로 날아가는 동안, 핀치는 한숨을 쉬었다.

눈을 가리고 귀를 막은 채로 캄캄한 방에서 고양이를 쫓는 기분이었다. 그는 방에 고양이가 대체 몇 마리인지, 잡는다면 몇 마리나 잡아야 비로소 사냥이 끝나게 되는지, 방 안을 돌아다니는 그것들이 정말 고양이이긴 한 것인지 무엇 하나 제대로 아는 바가 없었다. 고양이 발을 잡는답시고 붙든 것이 실제로는 살모사의 아가리일 수도 있다는데 생각이 미치자, 이 이상 끌려다닐 수는 없다는 판단이 섰다.

결국 핀치는 리스를 소환했다. 전해진 것은 부탁이 아닌 통보였다.

[핀치?]

“밖으로 나와요. 지금 당장.”

 

 --------------------------------------------------

 

 

두 사람은 나란히 센트럴 파크의 한 구역을 걸었다. 리스는 코트 주머니에 손을 꽂고 묵묵히 땅만 보며 걸음을 옮겼고, 핀치는 그런 리스를 옆에서 빤히 바라보았다. 무슨 말이라도 해보라는 듯한 표정으로. 그러나 리스는 핀치가 서두를 끊지 않는 이상 계속 침묵을 지킬 태세였다.

대화를 먼저 시도하는 쪽은 항상 더 아쉬운 쪽이다. 답답함을 견디지 못한 핀치는 못내 먼저 입을 열었다.

“정확히 어떤 일에 저를 끌어들인 겁니까?”

“저도 모릅니다.”

“스스로도 내막을 모르는 일에 어째서 남을 개입시켰습니까?”

“저도 모른다는 게 중요합니다. 핀치. 그게 바로 포인트예요. 제가 모르는 것이 무엇인지 알아내기 위해서 당신을 고용했던 겁니다.”

선문답 같은 대답만 내뱉고 리스는 땅을 내려다보았다. 핀치는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다 펴면서 할 말을 골랐다. 옆에 있는 사내의 입을 열기 위해서는 더 적극적인 태도가 필요했다.

“어제의 납치범은 마약반 소속입니다. 아십니까?”

리스는 대답 없이 고개만 주억거렸다.

“이름은 스틸스. 놈이 주도하는 일당은 거래를 해요. 마약과 현금을 훔치고 목격자는 죽여 버리는 거죠.”

“과연.”

“-그러니까 결론은 한 가지 뿐이에요. 후스코가 포프 같은 이들에게 살인범 누명을 씌울 때는, 그런 사람들이 뒤에서 움직인다는 뜻입니다!”

그 순간 핀치는 리스의 앞을 가로막고 섰다.

“바로 그겁니다. 그들의 다음 목표는 핸슨일게 뻔해요.”

그들 옆에 있던 회색 비둘기 몇 마리가 날개를 치며 공중으로 솟아올랐다. 리스의 무릎에 겨우 닿을만한 아이들이 곳곳으로 우르르 몰려다니면서 새들을 하늘로 쫓아 보내고 있었다. 종이 수천 장이 팔락거리는 듯한 소리와 함께 새들의 도주가 시작되었다.

“하지만 백퍼센트 확실하진 않죠. 확실한 건 하나도 없습니다. 왜인지 아십니까?”

“…….”

“당신이 정보를 어디서 알아내는지 말을 하지 않기 때문입니다. 당신의 침묵이 모든 걸 불확실하고 불투명하게 만들어요.”

“…….”

리스를 올려다보는 핀치의 눈길은 냉랭했다. 무거운 침묵이 흘렀다. 새들이 날개치고 사람들이 저마다 자기 이야기를 떠들어대며 길을 걷는 가운데 두 사람만이 주위로부터 고립되어 서로를 응시하고 있었다. 리스는 잠시 동안 모든 풍경이 자신들을 위해 마련된 무대 장치 같다고 생각했다. 모든 일상이 그들로부터 유리된 세계를 구성하고 있는 듯이 느껴졌다.

막은 올랐고 캐스팅이 끝났다. 무대에 대사가 필요할 때였다.

“…두 타워가 무너져 내렸을 때, 당신은 로테르담에 있었습니다. 임무 때문은 아니었어요.”

그는 자신 앞에 서있는 핀치를 돌아가서 다시 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 느릿한 걸음 뒤로, 박자가 맞지 않는 걸음이 뒤따랐다. 리스는 일부러 평소보다 보폭을 좁혀서 걸었다.

“핀치 당신이 네덜란드에 머무르던 그 때, 나는 이곳에 있었습니다. 일하고 있었죠. 테러에 대해서는 그 날 저녁까지 알지도 못했습니다. 임무가 끝나고 외부와의 연락을 다시 연결하기 시작한 순간부터 눈과 귀로 쏟아져 들어온 정보들…. 전 그 날 직장으로 돌아가지 못 했답니다. 아마 적지 않은 동료들도 그랬을 겁니다.”

리스의 옆에서는 대학생으로 보이는 젊은이 무리가 노트북을 벤치에 펼쳐놓고 일장 토론을 벌였고, 권태기에 접어든 연인이 각자 핸드폰으로 다른 사람과 메시지를 나누었다. 나무 밑에 서서 허공에 대고 분노를 퍼붓는 회사원도 보였다. 그의 귀를 주시하지 않으면 그가 블루투스 이어폰을 이용해 통화 중이라는 사실을 눈 치 채기 어려웠다.

“9월 11일 이후, 정부는 전 국민이 주고받는 모든 메일과 휴대 전화를 감시하는 힘을 지니게 되었습니다. 그러나 감시의 궁극적인 목적을 달성하기 위해서는 한 가지가 더 있어야 했습니다. 얻어낸 모든 정보를 관장하는 시스템 말이죠. 잠재적 테러리스트들을, 불특정 다수로부터 구분해낼 수 있도록.”

핀치는 리스의 표정을 읽으려고 했으나 쉬운 일은 아니었다.

“대중은 보호받고 싶어 했습니다. 정부는 대중을 보호하는 방법은 알려주고 싶어 하지 않았고요. 그래서 정부는 ‘보호’를 위한 시스템을 탄생시킨 다음, 그것의 존재를 철저히 기밀에 부쳤죠.”

“당신은 그런 걸 어떻게 아십니까?”

그 물음이 들려오는 순간, 리스는 자리에 멈춰 섰다. 핀치도 따라서 멈춰서야 했다. 공원 저편에서 시작된 먼지바람이 소용돌이를 일으키며 그들이 서있는 자리로 달려들었다. 나뭇잎들이 볼썽사납게 바닥에서 나뒹굴었고, 깔깔거리는 웃음소리가 어디선가 날아왔다. 어른의 것인지 아이의 것인지 알 수도 없고, 히스테릭한.

“리스 씨?”

“-그 시스템을 만든 사람들이 누구인지 아십니까?”

리스는 고개를 들었다.

비밀이 세계를 향해 눈을 뜨는 순간이었다. 살아있는 유령들이 손을 붙잡고 금기를 깨부수는 최초의 시간.

“그건 바로 **당신과 나** 였습니다. 핀치. 우리는 그 괴물의 존재를 몰라서는 안 되는 사람들이었던 겁니다.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

“처음엔 쪽팔려서 닥치고 있는 줄 알았지. 근데 아니었어.”

프리먼의 손 아래서 마우스 휠 돌아가는 소리가 끊이지 않았다. 옆에 앉아있던 카터가 그의 몫의 수갑을 조용히 책상 위로 밀어내고는 되물었다.

“누가? 안톤 친구 놈?”

“그 한심한 놈.”

손가락들이 스타카토 리듬으로 마우스 버튼을 딱딱 두드렸다.

“겁을 어찌나 집어먹었는지. 독일 산(産) 고문 기술자라도 불러오지 않는 이상 한 마디도 안 내뱉을 분위기야. “

카터는 고개를 끄덕이면서 텀블러에 남아있던 음료를 입에 털어 넣었다.

“아지트를 묵사발 낸 작자가 누군지는 몰라도 협박에는 일가견이 있었나보지. 놈을 제대로 본 사람이 그 애송이밖에 없대?”

“웃긴 게 그건 또 아냐. 닐스와 달리 집주인은 입막음을 당하지 않은 모양이라.”

프리먼이 화면을 뚫어져라 바라보며 대답했다. 관련자들의 진술이 적힌 워드 파일이 모니터와 그의 눈동자 속에서 사각진 형태로 빛을 발하고 있었다.

“오마라는 시키지 않아도 알아서 잘 떠들었다구. 단지 입을 열면 앞뒤가 안 맞는 개소리만 주절거려서, 그게 문제인거야.”

“왜, 범인이 조니 딜린저래?”

카터가 묻자, 귀찮다는 듯한 표정이 프리먼의 얼굴로 기어 올라왔다.

“황당한 정도로 따지면 대충 비슷하지. 알다시피 오마라가 운영하는 술집이라는 게, 그 동네에서는 꽤 오래 속 썩인 놈들 소굴이잖아? 무장한 놈이 항상 두 명 이상 버티고 있기로 유명하지. 오마라의 말로는, 그런 곳에 웬 안경 낀 하버드 교수 같은 남자가 찾아와서 문을 두드렸다는 거야. 동시에 창문으로는 양복을 입은 다른 놈이 쳐들어왔고.”

자리에서 일어나려던 카터는 순간 고개를 홱 돌렸다.

“2인조라고?”

“그렇다니까.”

“무장한 여섯 명을 자빠뜨리고 총기 50여정을 쓸어간 놈들이?”

“내가 괜히 개소리라고 했겠냐구.” 프리먼이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “진상이야 뻔해. 오마라 놈이 거짓부렁을 치고 있는 거지. 실제로는 옆 동네 놈들이 일으킨 항쟁을 덮으려고 하는 게 분명...”

그러나 카터가 손을 세차게 내젓는 바람에 말은 중간에 끊겼다. 뿐만 아니라 그녀가 갑자기 책상 위에 바짝 몸을 들이대고 모니터에 시선을 고정하는 통에, 프리먼은 자기 자리에서 반쯤 강제로 쫓겨난 상황이 되고 말았다. 마우스도 어느새 카터의 손에 들어가 있었다. 카터는 프리먼이 작성한 조서를 빠르게 훑어 내리며 강경한 어조로 입을 열었다.

“프리먼, 오마라는 멍청하지만 상상력은 없잖아? 거짓말일수록 그럴싸하게 치는 법이야. 진실에 가까운 이야기일수록 황당무계하게 들리는 법이고.”

“어이, 그래봤자 황당한 건 황당한 거야!”

당황한 프리먼이 대꾸했다.

“하다못해 그 2인조가 모두 멀쩡한 놈들도 아니었대. 오마라 말이, 둘 중 한 놈은 분명 다리를 절었대. 바닥에 쓰러져 있을 때 한 놈의 걸음 소리가 엇박자로 나는 걸 생생히 들었다더군. 이게 말이 된다고 생각해? 그 자식 소굴은 사지 멀쩡해도 살아서 나올 가능성이 반반인 곳이야. 뭔가 숨기는 게 있어서 그딴 소리로 경찰 조사를 엉망진창으로 만들어놓는 거라고!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

 

리스는 핀치의 말을 가로막고 먼저 입을 열었다.

“알아요, 당신은 당신 자신이 어떤 일을 했는지 전혀 모르겠죠. 그게 정상이에요. 괴물의 탄생에 일조했던 이들 중, 자신이 하는 일이 정확히 무엇인지 알았던 사람은 거의 없었습니다.”

“난 내가 뭘 하는지는 알고 있었어요. 예나 지금이나-!”

“핀치, 당신은 현장에서 자주 뛰기는 했어도, **항상** 현장 활동만 했던 요원은 아닙니다. 제 말이 틀렸습니까?”

순간 말문이 막힌 핀치가 허공을 보며 입을 벌렸다 닫길 반복했다. 리스는 굳은 얼굴로 그를 내려다보았다.

“CIA가 최고로 꼽는 요원들은 이른바 회색지대라고 부르는 영역에 속한 사람들이었습니다. 현장과 내근 활동이 둘 다 가능한 양손잡이 인재들 말이죠.

해롤드 당신은 입대 전만 해도 그저 촉망받는 MIT 학생일 뿐이었어요. 졸업 직전, 원시적이면서 강력한 형태의 데이터 서버 합치 프로그램을 동기들과 함께 구상해서 학교에 발표했었죠. 이는 실재하는 프로그램이 아닌 일종의 청사진에 가까운 것으로, 당시는 별 반응을 얻지 못했습니다. 군사 기밀을 관리하는 데는 부적절했고 민간인들의 정보를 관리하기엔 너무나 과한 프로그램이었기에. 당신도 젊은 시절의 작품은 곧 잊어버렸죠. 그러나 훗날 정부는 당신들의 청사진이 **기계** 의 주요한 단초가 되리라는 사실을 깨닫고, 당신으로부터 프로그램과 관련한 권리 전체를 사들였습니다. 그에 그치지 않고 당신에게 프로그램의 발전 방안을 연구할 것을 제안했죠.”

“저기, 그건…!”

“이 모두가 당신의 이름이 들어간 데이터들이 증언한 내용입니다.”

핀치가 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 힘겹게 말을 내뱉으려고 해도 목소리는 자꾸 뱃속으로 기어들어갔다. 리스의 눈빛이 그의 기억 전체를 꿰뚫어보는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

“…그건…나는! …분명 제안을 받아들이기는 했습니다. 맞아요. 말씀하시니 이제야 기억납니다. 그런 일이 있기는 했죠.”

핀치는 무의식중에 자기 목을 조르듯 타이를 세게 쥐었다.

“하지만 얼마 지나지 않아 그 건은 되물렸어요. 지금의 나로서는 그 프로그램을 발전시킬 능력이 없다고 판단했기 때문입니다. 아니, 사실 20대의 나에게도 불가능한 일이긴 마찬가지였을 겁니다. 프로그램의 진짜 창조자는 내 친구들이었어요.”

“그룹의 주도자는 당신이었잖습니까?”

핀치는 고개를 세차게 저었다. “어디까지나 명목상으로 그랬다는 거지요. 나는 그저 그네들 옆에서 간단한 코딩만 도왔을 뿐입니다. 튀고 싶지 않다는 그 아이들의 요구 때문에 내가 표면상 프로젝트 주도자 노릇을 했고, 프로그램의 소유권도 임시로 떠맡았던 거예요.”

“…….”

“리스 씨, 제 이야기를 믿고 말고는 당신 마음입니다. 하지만 이 사안에 관해 제가 거짓말할 이유는 없다는 걸 알아주세요! 그리고 솔직히 말해서, 이미 30년도 더 된 그 옛날의 일이 당신이 말하고자 하는 것들과 무슨 관계가 있는지 도무지 짐작이 안 됩니다. 난 설명을 원해요. 하지만 당신이 내게 안겨주려는 것들은 의문 부호 없는 질문들뿐인 것 같군요. 이러면 진전이 없게 돼요. 대체 ‘기계’는 무엇이고, 그게 우리들의 일과 어떤 관계가 있는 겁니까?”

그 말에 리스는 핀치에게서 고개를 돌렸고, 잠시간 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 걸음이 약간 빨라졌다. 그는 벤치 네 개를 지나치고 나서야 다시 차분한 목소리로 한 마디씩 꺼내기 시작했다.

“나와 정부가 ‘기계’라고 부르는 그것은 일종의 프랑켄슈타인입니다. 테러에 대한 알러지가 탄생시킨 지상 최악의 걸작이죠.

계획된 범죄를 포착하는 기능. 이를 담당하는 ‘기계‘의 두뇌를 만들기 위해서는, 수백 명이 만든 수백 개의 프로그램이 한데 절묘하게 결합되어야만 했습니다. 그런데 여기엔 흥미로운 비밀이 있어요. 그 수백 명의 개발자들 중 누구도 자신의 프로그램이 그런 목적을 위해 이용된다는 사실을 알지 못했다는 겁니다. 당신이 방금 전까지 그랬듯이 말이죠. 아마 정부는 당신에게서 프로그램을 사들일 때, 민원 처리 과정을 간소화하려는 목적에서 그 작품을 이용할 예정이라고 밝혀놓았을 겁니다. 간소화라. 어떻게 보면 거짓말은 하지 않은 셈이죠.”

공원 중간에 난 돌다리 아래에는 어둠이 도사렸다. 그 안으로 진입하자 어둠이 그들의 몸을 발목까지 집어삼켰다가, 다리 밖으로 빠져나갈 때 다시 삼켰던 것을 빛 속으로 토해냈다. 핀치는 일시적으로 현기증을 느꼈다. 리스의 목소리가 찰나의 순간 멀어졌다가 다시 가까워진 것처럼 생각되었다.

“기계의 전체 그림을 파악할 수 있는 사람은 이 세계에 단 한 명 뿐입니다. 처음 이 괴물의 아이디어를 구상하고, 수백개의 프로그램을 한데 결집한 사람.”

“그 사람이 누굽니까?”

“저도 모릅니다.” 대답은 단호했다. “제가 아는 것은, 그 자의 손을 거쳐 탄생한 기계에 결정적인 문제점이 있었다는 사실 뿐입니다.”

“문제점이요?”

“핀치, 기계는 본질적으로 제 2의 9.11 사태를 막기 위해 태어난 존재였습니다. 하지만, 눈을 뜬 기계는 원래의 취지와는 조금 다른 일을 했습니다. 테러를 포함한 모든 종류의 범죄를 포착하고 말았던 것이죠. 결국 정부는 범죄를 두 유형으로 분류하는 방법을 기계에게 가르칠 필요를 느꼈습니다. ‘관련 있는 것’과 ‘관련 없는 것’으로 말이죠….”

리스는 핀치의 등에 손을 올리고 그를 길 한 편으로 이끌었다.

“대량의 인명 피해를 초래할 사건은 ‘관련 있는 것‘으로 분류되어 NSA나 FBI로 넘어가게 됩니다.”

핀치는 어쩐지 리스에게 떠밀리는 듯한 기분을 느끼며 물었다.

“그러면 ‘관련 없는 것‘은 어떻게 됩니까?”

“매일 밤 12시, 기계 안에서 삭제됩니다.”

두 사람은 잠시 말이 없어졌다.

핀치는 길을 내려다보았다. 그 다음엔 그 위를 걷는 자신의 발과 발목을 보았다. 자유롭지 않은 왼쪽 발의 몫을 수년간 같이 부담하느라 모양이 변형되었고, 쉽게 저려오는 그의 신체 일부. 평소라면 보름간 했어야 할 일을 사나흘간 다 처리한 탓에 한계 신호를 보내고 있었다. 그러나 어쩐지 오늘은 신호를 무시할 수 있을 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 익숙한 컨디션이 그를 몸 끝에서부터 서서히 찾아오고 있었다.

“혹시.”

“네.”

리스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그런 식으로 기계를 가르친 사람이 리스 씨 당신이었습니까?”

대답은 말로 돌아오지 않았다. 길게 이어지는 침묵 속에 답변이 들어있었다. 머리보다 한참 높은 곳에 뻗어있는 나뭇가지들이 리스의 얼굴에 일렁이는 그림자들을 남겼다.

핀치의 눈에는 그것들이 자잘한 상처들로 보였다. 마치 수많은 채찍질이 남기고 간 검은 자국 같았다. 리스의 마음속에서 부대끼는 고뇌들이 그 자국들 사이로 흐릿하게 나타났다 사라졌다.

바람이 앙상한 가지들을 흔들어놓고 있었다.

“리스 씨?”

“말씀하세요.”

“당신이 하는 모든 일의 목적이란 결국 속죄입니까, 아니면 실수를 늦게라도 바로잡으려는 노력입니까?”

“둘 다이거나, 혹은 둘 다 아닙니다.”

리스가 담담히 대답했다.

“내 실수를 깨달은 것은 오랜 후였습니다. 근본을 손대기엔 너무 늦었죠. 그러나 ‘관련 없는 것’들의 목록이 평생토록 나를 갉아먹게끔 내버려둘 수도 없었습니다.”

“어째서 정부는 기계를 원래의 관리자가 아닌 당신이 가르치도록 만들었던 겁니까?”

“이유야 뻔하지 않습니까.”

리스의 입가에 아련한 미소가 떠올랐다. 고통의 깊은 우물 속에서 끌어올린 표정이었다.

“나는 기계의 두 번째 관리자랍니다. 어떤 경우에도, 첫 번째보다 나은 두 번째는 없어요. 하물며 나는 첫 번째의 발끝에도 미치지 못했는데….”

그러다 리스는 입을 다물고, 다시금 마음 속에서 말을 골라내기 시작했다. 수년간 속에 담아둔 무수한 단어들 중에서, 자신이 아닌 다른 이에게 들려줄 말들은 신중하게 선택되어야 했다. 지금은 빙산의 윗부분부터 차근차근 드러낼 때였다. 무작정 한 번에 전체를 보여준 다음 핀치에게 선택을 강요할 필요는 없었다. 그는 잠시 뜸을 들이다 입을 열기 시작했다.

“핀치, 첫 번째 관리자는 기계에게 분류를 가르치길 끝까지 거부했습니다. 그래서 정부는 최후의 수단을 동원했죠. 관리자를 설득하는데 끝내 실패했던 그들은, 결국 기계의 컨트롤 권한을 내게 넘겼습니다. 나는 항상 무언가를 창조하는 것보다는 무언가를 망쳐놓는데 재능을 보인 인간이었어요. 그러니 정부로서는 새 관리자를 잘 골랐던 셈입니다.”

핀치는 깊은 물속으로 들어온 듯 숨 쉬기가 버거워졌다.

“그 후에 첫 번째 관리자는 어떻게 된 겁니까?”

“앞서 말했듯이 나는 그가 누구인지 모릅니다. 따라서 그에게 무슨 처분이 내려졌는지도 모르고, 그가 죽었는지 살았는지조차도 알지 못합니다. 나는 오로지 관리자가 기계에 남긴 고유의 흔적들을 통해, 그의 모습을 아주 흐릿하게 그려볼 수 있을 따름입니다.”

말끝에 그는 머뭇거리듯 덧붙였다.

“다만 잘 살고 있진 못하리란 생각은 들죠.”

“그럼 기계는 지금 어디 있습니까?”

“드라이브의 위치를 말하는 겁니까, 핀치? 그야 누가 알겠습니까. 그저 정부의 시설 어딘가에 있겠거니 하지요.”

그리고 부드러운 힘이 핀치의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 리스는 그를 옆으로 돌려세운 다음, 공원 끝의 한 지점을 손끝으로 가리켰다. 핀치가 그의 팔을 따라 시선을 옮긴 곳에는 흰색 기둥이 버티고 서있었다. 기둥 끝에 붙어있는 물건의 정체는 조금도 비밀스럽지 않았다. 비일상적인 것도 못 되고 사람들의 관심대상도 되지 못하는 그것이 핀치를 내려다보았다.

리스가 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

“하지만 기계는? 어디에나 있죠.”

“…과연.”

핀치는 기둥 꼭대기에서 붉은 눈을 깜박거리는 CCTV를 보며 중얼거렸다. 카메라는 센트럴 파크의 한 구역 전체를 조망할 수 있는 위치에 붙어 작업을 수행하는 중이었다.

“네트워크에 연결되는 모든 형태의 장치가 기계의 감시 아래 놓입니다. 그는 만 개의 눈으로 지켜보며 수백만 개의 귀로 듣습니다. 사람들의 대화 내용은 어절단위로 분석되어 기계의 두뇌로 흘러들어간 다음 분류 과정을 거치죠. 매 순간 기계가 우리를 0과 1로 이루어진 천칭에 올려놓고 심판하는 것이나 다름없습니다. -관련이 있는가, 혹은 관련이 없는가?”

리스의 말은 핀치로 하여금 몇 년 전 읽은 영국 신문지의 한 칼럼을 떠올리게 했다. 현대 사회에서 개인의 완전한 은둔이 가능하냐는 것이 주제였다. 저자는 지금 같은 시대에 누구의 눈도 닿지 않는 곳에서 칩거하려면 국제 위성 궤도 밖으로 솟아오르는 방법밖에 없다는 명쾌한 결론으로 글을 마무리 지었다. 처음 읽었을 적엔 동감했으나, 지금은 그마저도 소용없는 방법이라고 반박문을 써서 투고하고 싶은 마음이 가득했다.

문득 그는 조지 오웰이 지금의 세계를 보았다면 자기 예언의 실현에 기뻐했을지, 아니면 예언을 아득히 뛰어넘는 현실에 기가 질려 펜을 꺾었을지 궁금해졌다. 굳은 표정으로 카메라와 눈을 마주하는 리스를 보며 핀치는 입을 열었다.

“당신은 그 기계와 소통하는 방법을 아나요?”

“나는 그 시스템에 백도어를 삽입했습니다.”

“관련 없는 목록에 접근하기 위해 그걸 이용하는 겁니까?”

“그렇습니다. 그렇게 접근해서 얻어낼 수 있는 것은 사회 보장 번호 9자리뿐이죠. 들키는 순간 접근 권한을 잃게 됩니다.

“그러니 다이앤 핸슨이 선택된 이유는 모르는 거군요.”

흐릿한 두통이 안구 뒤를 콕콕 쑤셔왔다. 핀치는 안경을 벗은 다음, 두 눈의 가운데를 손으로 지그시 눌렀다. 어둠 속에서 형형색색의 불꽃이 터졌다. 리스는 그런 핀치를 가만히 살폈다.

“기계가 아무것도 보지 못했다면, 핸슨에게 우리를 안내하진 않았을 겁니다.”

“확신할 수 있는 게 아무 것도 없네요, 지금은. 큰 그림이 안 보여요.”

“온전히 전체를 본다는 건 불가능합니다. 그건 미로 내부에서 미로를 한 눈에 보려는 시도에 불과해요. 미로를 정말로 나가고 싶다면, 눈앞에 놓인 문제들부터 해결하면서 차차 지도를 그려나가는 수밖에 없죠.”

그런 다음 리스의 손이 핀치에게 안경을 닦을 손수건을 내밀었다.

“당신에게 이 일을 제안하긴 했습니다만 쉬울 거라고 말씀드린 적은 없습니다, 핀치.”

“그리고 난 이 일이 쉬울 거라고 생각한 적이 없었고요, 리스 씨.”

핀치는 미간을 반복해서 눌렀다.

“당신은 어떤 것도 섣불리 ‘쉽다’고 말하지 않는 사람이죠.”

리스가 빙그레 웃었다.

“생각해보면 당연합니다. 삶이라는 것 자체가 버거운 과제인데 그 속에 쉬운 일이 있을 리가 없어요.”

“꼭 한 때 내 친구였다는 듯이 말씀하고 계시네요.”

냉랭한 답변이었으나, 그 안에 부정하는 말은 없었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

09

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

리스와 핀치는 마이클 포프의 신병을 믿을만한 곳에 넘기는데 성공했다. 마이클은 프로그램 아래 보호받는 증인이 되어 코네티컷의 한 가정집에서 머물게 될 예정이었다. 그러나 로렌스는, 다른 문제였다. 핀치는 마이클을 공항으로 데려갈 차를 부르면서 리스에게 미리 일러두었다.

“한 명은 포기해야 합니다.”

리스는 가만히 핀치를 보다가, 그런 판단도 예전의 삶 속에서 익힌 기술에 해당하느냐는 물음을 던졌다.

질문의 저의는 분명하다. 하지만 핀치는 감정적으로 반응하지 않으려고 노력했다. 자신에게 말을 거는 리스의 목적이 비난이나 빈정거림이 아니라, 오직 임시 파트너의 스타일을 파악하는데 있다고 믿어야만 대화를 이어나갈 수 있었다. 리스 역시 요원이었다고 한다면, 그에게도 이런 식의 우선순위 설정이 낯선 작업은 아닐 것이다.

설령 낯설다 해도 지금 같은 때는 어쩔 수 없다.

“동생은 우리 손이 미치는 곳에 있죠. 반면 형은 그들 손 안에 있습니다. 부패 경찰이 이 일의 흑막으로 움직이고 있고, 놈들은 이 형제가 결정적인 증인이라는 사실을 압니다. 포프는 오늘 당장 처리되어도 이상하지 않아요. 그런데 우리에겐 시간도 정보도 없습니다.”

“그렇다면 이 기회에 아예 부패 경찰 전체를 뿌리 뽑는 것은 어떤가요?”

이에 대한 핀치의 반응은 냉랭하기만 했다.

“조직의 법칙은 당신도 잘 알리라 생각합니다만. 아랫물이 썩었는데 윗물이 온전한 경우는 없죠. 일반 형사가 이런 짓을 벌이고 다닌다는 것은, 부패 경찰들의 연계가 서장이나 그 윗선까지 닿고 있다는 뜻입니다. 그만둬요, 리스 씨. 적들은 견고하고 거대한데다 공식적입니다. 섣불리 접근했다간 오히려 이쪽의 존재가 백일하에 드러나고 맙니다.”

“심각하게 받아들이진 말아요. 그냥 해본 말이니까.”

리스가 펜을 손가락 끝으로 돌리며 대꾸했다.

“유령이 산 사람을 공격할 수 없는 법이죠. 알고 있어요.”

핀치의 예언은 세상으로 나온 그 날 저녁 바로 실현되었다. 갑작스러우며 또한 노골적으로, 로렌스 포프의 끝이 찾아온 것이다. 두 명의 간수가 지켜보고 세 명의 죄수가 같이 쓰는 감방에서 포프는 나이프에 열두 번 찔려 죽었다. 이로써 머지않아 열릴 재판은 피고를 잃었다.

감시 카메라 영상을 보며 핀치는 여러 번 생각했다. 주문 같은 목소리들이 귓전에 떠돌았다. 기계가 보낸 번호는 핸슨이다. 다이앤 핸슨만이 번호로 떴다…. 리스가 지켜보라고 요구한 사람은 핸슨 한 명이었고, 현재 그들이 지킬 수 있는 사람도 핸슨 뿐이다…. 우선순위는 머릿속에서 자연스레 정렬된 지 오래였고, 죽은 사람은 내막을 영원히 모른다. 비슷한 경험이 없는 것도 아니다. 비슷한 판단에 의해, 유사한 방식으로 죽어나간 수십 명의 동료들의 존재를 아직도 기억한다.

그런데도 어쩐지 뱃속에서 치미는 구토감이 있었다.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“핸슨은 다음 차례일 겁니다.”

핀치가 녹음한 대화를 전송하자, 그로부터 3마일 떨어진 곳에 있던 리스가 핸드폰을 꺼내들었다.

 

\- 여보세요.

\- 이봐.

\- …….

\- 날 만나고 싶나? 카나시의 렘슨 & D 에버뉴로 와. 20분 주겠다.

 

“지금 일이 벌어지려고 합니다, 리스 씨.”

[핸슨보다 먼저 도착할 수 있겠습니까?]

리스는 단도직입적으로 물었고 핀치는 고개를 저었다.

“유감이지만 먼저 닿는 건 무리예요. 거의 동시에 도착하겠죠. 핸슨은 지금 10m 앞에 있는 택시를 타고 접선 장소로 이동 중입니다. 차가 너무 밀리고 있어서 바짝 붙기가 힘드네요.”

[두 블록 지나면 나오는 샛길에 차를 버리고 뛰어가요. 그 편이 빠를 겁니다.]

“좋은 생각처럼 들리지는 않는데요.”

핀치는 회의적으로 대답해놓고도 결국 리스의 말대로 차를 버렸다. 오후 5시의 맨해튼에서는 보행기를 끌고 다니는 90세 노인과 4륜구동 자동차가 오십보백보의 속력으로 움직이곤 했다. 택시가 몇 백 미터에 불과한 거리를 10분에 걸쳐 느릿느릿 기어가는 사이 핀치는 계속 움직였다. 한 팔에는 재킷을 끼고, 나머지 한 팔에는 총 한 자루를 담은 서류가방을 든 채로. 필사적으로 걸음을 옮기는 그는 직장에서 한시라도 빨리 멀어지고 싶은 샐러리맨처럼 보였다. 핀치와 겉모습이 별반 다르지 않은 수만 명의 인파가 퇴근길로 쏟아져 나와 그의 옆을 미끄러지듯 지나쳐갔다.

그들 중 누구도 핀치를 주목하지 않았다. 해롤드 핀치는 이 순간 유령이었다. 누구보다 특이한 인간이었으나 누구도 그를 보지도 듣지도 못했다. 핀치는 과거에, 유령의 다른 이름은 요원이라는 농담을 던졌던 동료를 떠올렸다. 그는 농담을 꺼낸 바로 다음 날 프라하 구시가 광장에서 폭사함으로써 다른 이름을 쓸 필요 없는 진짜 유령이 되었다. 편한 결말이었던 셈이다. 젊었던 시절, 핀치는 자신이 결코 40살을 넘기지 못하리라고 여겼다. 수많은 동료들과 똑같은 방식으로 유령이 되리라 생각했다. 그런데 어째서인지 살아남았다. 지독한 삶에 갇혀버렸다.

핀치의 예상은 이번에도 들어맞았다. 그는 핸슨과 거의 동시에 목적지에 당도했다. 그녀는 건물과 공사장 사이에 난 좁은 길목으로 발을 옮겼다. 핀치는 발소리를 죽이고 벽 뒤에 몸을 숨기며 그녀의 행보를 쫓았다. 서류 가방은 버린 지 오래였고 그의 손에는 알맹이만 들려있었다.

“이봐요!”

핸슨이 허공에 외쳤을 때 핀치는 순간 흠칫했다. 그러나 그녀가 부른 사람은 자신을 호출한 작자였지 자신을 추적하는 사람이 아니었다.

“거기 누구 없어요?”

“…….”

돌아오는 대답이라곤 처마 끝의 홈통을 타고 흘러내리는 빗물 소리밖에 없었다. 핀치는 천천히 총을 든 손을 가슴께로 올렸다.

“아무도 안 계세요?”

“…….”

“아무도 없어요?”

“…….”

“저기….”

“.…….”

“아무도-!“

 **“** **있어** **.”**

대답은 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 그들 모두가 건물 모퉁이를 돌아 연기처럼 서서히 모습을 드러내기 시작했다. 즉시 핀치의 총은 남자들의 무리를 겨누었다. 모두 세 명이었다.

하나 같이 낯설지 않은 얼굴이었고, 특히나 선두에 서서 핸슨에게 다가오는 사내의 얼굴은 차라리 친근하게 느껴질 지경이었다. 그의 배지가 지금은 리스의 품속에 들어있을 터였다. 스틸스가 손이 아닌 주머니 속에 총을 집어넣고 나온 것에 핀치는 약간의 안도를 느꼈다. 그 정도면 적어도 핸슨을 총알로부터 보호할 시간은 벌 수 있었다.

“오래 기다리게 했나보지, 검사님?”

핀치가 방아쇠에 올린 손가락에 힘을 주는 순간, 그는 덧붙였다.

“대체 뭐가 문제인지 모르겠어. 포프는 죽었잖아.”

그러자 핸슨이 혀를 찼다.

“시간 없어죽겠는데 자꾸 이따위로 할 거야?”

“설마 아직도 골칫거리가 남았나?”

“문제는 휠러야, 병신새끼들아.”

핀치는 손에서 힘이 풀려나가는 것을 느꼈다.

“그 놈이 알고 있단 말이야. 제기랄, 포프 건은 물론이고 나머지 일에 대해서도 아는 모양이야.”

스틸스는 대답 없이 가래를 바닥에 찍 뱉었다.

“사무실에 있는 파일은 내가 처리할 테니 너희들은 오늘 밤에 휠러를 처리해.”

“파트너급 변호사 조져놨다간 모두가 골로 가는 수가 있어.”

“네가 몸 사릴 처지나 된다고 생각해, 스틸스? 언제부터 그렇게 골빈 겁쟁이였어?”

핸슨이 으르렁거렸다.

“닥치고 끝장내. 이번에도 실망시켰다간 네놈들 대갈통을 우리 집 믹서기에 처넣고 갈아버릴 줄 알아. 오늘 이 때까지 망쳐놓은 일이 대체 몇 개나 되는지-!”

“야단은 그만두고 잠깐 주목 좀 해보셔.”

끼어든 목소리는 핀치의 등 뒤에서 흘러나온 것이었다. 정신차렸을 때는 이미 옷깃을 잡아 채인 뒤였다. 관자놀이 부근에 닿는 딱딱한 물건의 감각이 불쾌했다. 핀치는 서서히 손을 위로 올렸다. 고개를 돌릴 수 없었지만, 총을 쥔 사람의 정체를 굳이 눈으로 확인해야 할 필요까지는 없었다. 그 역시 스틸스와 마찬가지로 아는 인간이었다.

“웬 놈이야?”

스틸스가 소리쳤다.

“기뻐해. 우리에게도 우릴 쫓아다니는 그루피가 생겼으니까.”

후스코는 핀치에게서 뺏은 총을 들어보였다.

“게다가 안 어울리게 무장도 했어.”

핀치는 후스코가 끌어내는 대로 얌전히 따라갔다. 걸음을 앞으로 옮길수록 스틸스와 핸슨 일당의 면면이 가까워졌는데, 다들 황당하다는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있어 핀치는 왠지 머쓱해졌다. 특히나 핸슨은 방금 전까지 분노를 터뜨리고 있었다는 사실도 순간적으로 잊은 사람처럼 핀치를 보고 있었다.

“아는 놈이야?”

스틸스는 턱짓으로 핀치를 가리켰지만 핸슨은 고개를 저었다.

“몰라.”

“암만 봐도 우리 쪽보다는 그 쪽 인간에 가깝게 생겼는데.”

후스코가 킬킬거렸다.

“모른다고 했잖아.”

핸슨이 짜증 가득한 표정으로 내뱉으며 핀치를 보았다.

“당신 누구야? 뭔데 여기에 있어?”

“제 3자예요.” 대답하는 목소리가 기어들어갔다. “당신들 일에 관심 있는.”

“뭔지는 몰라도 경찰일리는 없어. 걷는 품을 보니 완전 다리병신이잖아, 이거?”

스틸스는 그렇게 말하며 핀치의 재킷과 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣었다. 핀치는 행여 그가 자신을 알아보지 않을까 하는 우려에 속이 타들어갔지만, 그는 그 날 밴 앞창에 유탄을 꽂아 넣고 마이클 포프를 탈취해간 도당과 눈앞의 샐러리맨 같은 중년 사내를 조금도 연관짓지 못하는 듯 했다. 리스에게 한 방 맞은 후의 기억이 전혀 없는 모양이었다. 기껏 핀치의 품속에서 사원증(물론 가짜였다)을 꺼내보고 한다는 말이 “출판사 교정 직원?” 이라는 헛소리 뿐이라 기가 찰 노릇이었다. 핀치는 어차피 이런 곳에서 내보일 신분이라면 더 그럴싸한 것을 들고 왔어야 했나 싶어 잠깐 고민에 빠졌다.

“무슨 놈의 출판사가 사람을 파견해서 스토커질을 해? 전기 작가 붙여서 실시간 범죄 자서전이라도 쓰세요, 검사님?”

후스코가 말하자 스틸스는 험악한 손길로 그의 머리를 밀어냈다.

“개떡 같은 농담 집어치워, 라이오넬. 이거 혹시 카르텔에서 보낸 거 아냐? 뒷배 안 봐줬다고 저번 달부터 지랄발광을 떨던데.”

그 말에 핀치는 자조적인 웃음을 지을 수밖에 없었다.

“세상에 어느 정신 나간 마피아 조직이 저 같은 사람을 고용하겠어요.”

“카르텔이든 전과자든 네가 알아서 처리해, 스틸스.”

지시를 받는 것보다는 내리는데 훨씬 익숙한 말투의 소유자가 코트의 단추를 채웠다. 바짓단 밑에 숨은 하이힐이 신경질적인 소리를 내며 바닥을 두드리고 있었다. 핀치는 옷깃을 여미고 떠날 채비를 하는 핸슨을 올려다보려고 했다.

그러나 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 누군가의 발이 그의 등을 쾅 내리찍었기 때문이다. 고통의 강도가 ‘그 사건‘ 이후 겪었던 것들 중 가히 최악에 해당했다. 불 붙은 창이 등뼈를 부수고 폐를 뚫어놓은 것만 같았다. 이전의 등은 그저 사각지대에 불과했지만, 영구적인 손상을 입은 이후 등과 목은 그 자체로 치명적인 급소가 되고 말았다. 핀치는 땅에 이마를 박은 채 거의 숨도 쉬지 못했다. 소리 없는 비명이 혀끝에 매달려 그를 지옥으로 몰아갔다.

“뭐야?”

후스코의 목소리가 아주 먼 곳에서 들려오는 것 같았다. 동조하는 이들의 목소리도 안개처럼 아련했다.

“이거 완전 허수아비잖아. 그 자식들이 대체 뭘 보낸 거야?”

고통. 무뎌졌다고 생각했었는데. 그 삶에서 너무 오래 떠나있었던가? 오랜만에 겪는 아픔이 생생했다. 등 위로 흐릿한 웃음소리가 들리는 것도 같았다. 고통을 제대로 상기하니 잊혔던 감정들이 무덤 속에서 고개를 내밀기 시작했다. **증오** **.** 고통이 야기하는. 나는 왜 이 자리에 있지? 일상에서 벗어나 다시금 이 원초적인 고통에 발을 들여야 할 이유가 뭐란 말인가.

아주 잠깐이기는 했지만, 갑작스럽게 피어오른 증오의 끝에서 핀치는 한 사람의 얼굴을 목격했다.

그를 고용한 사내의 얼굴.

“-밤 휠러를 없애…. 깔끔하게 끝내. 이번 일 -면 우리 관계는 끝-야.”

호흡을 억지로 되돌리려고 노력하는 와중에 검사의 목소리가 띄엄띄엄 귀로 들어왔다. 핀치는 최대한 고통을 무시하고 청각을 살리기 위해 애썼다.

“-그리고 이 놈도 같이 묻어버려. 오늘도 실패했다간 포프를 보낸 것처럼 스틸스 네 놈도 처리해 버릴 거야.”

“어련하실까.”

스틸스의 불만스러운 목소리가 들렸다.

“알잖아, 스틸스. 내 일은 내가 알아서 해. 그러니 넌 네 일을 알아서 하란 말이야. 언제까지 밥을 차려줘야만 떠먹을 거야?”

핸슨이 돌아섰다. 또각거리는 하이힐의 굽 소리가 핀치에게서 서서히 멀어졌다. 핀치는 여전히 등 전체를 찌르르 울리고 있는 고통을 이겨내고 겨우 숨을 다시 뱉어냈다. 그러나 그가 바닥으로 무너진 상체를 다시 들어 올리려고 하자, 또 다른 고통이 그의 이마를 가격했다. 시야는 다시 캄캄해졌다.

어둠 속에서 또 다른 목소리가 그를 향해 속삭였다.

 

 

 _해롤드_ _,_

 _당신이 누구이든_ _,_ _무엇이든 간에_

 _당신이 자유로워졌으면 해요_ _._

 

 _-_ _벌써 그렇게 됐어요_ _._ _지난 화요일부터_ _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

팩엔더우드에 있던 헨리 휠러에게 전화가 걸려온 시각은 오후 5시였다. 노트를 놔두고 테이블에서 내려와 전화를 받자 그가 전혀 알지 못하는 한 남자가 수화기를 통해 인사를 건네 왔다. 남자의 목소리는 20년 묵은 카세트테이프에서 흘러나오는 녹음 방송처럼, 톤이 오르락내리락했고 음질이 분명치 않았다.

“여보세요.”

[휠러?]

“네, 헨리 휠러예요.”

헨리는 두 손으로 아이폰을 받쳐 들었다.

“누구세요?”

[내가 누구인지는 나중에 알려줄게. 지금 친구 집에 있니?]

“모르는 사람 질문에 함부로 대답하면 안 된댔어요.”

그러자 한동안 잡음 섞인 웃음이 전화기를 타고 낮게 흘렀다.

“아버지가 그러라고 하시던?”

“아빠도 그랬고요. 인터넷에서도 그래요. 보이스 피싱일 수 있다고요.”

헨리는 또박또박 대답하면서도 속으로는 조금 겁을 먹었다. 전화 속 남자는 교감 선생님처럼 점잖은 말씨를 쓰고 있었다. 그런 식으로 말을 하는 어른들은 대체로 헨리에게 칭찬을 해주기보다는 내일 당장 부모님을 모시고 오라고 협박하듯 헨리를 몰아세우는 경우가 많았다.

수화구 속에서 남자의 말은 계속 흘러나왔다.

[헨리, 너는 나를 모르지만 나는 너를 안단다. 8살이고 그랜트우드 초등학교에 다니고 있어. 지금은 클래스메이트 오브리의 집에서 숙제 중이지. 저녁 7시까지 기다리면 아버지가 널 데리러 오실거야. 참고로 나는 네 아버지도 잘 알고 있다. 제임스 휠러. 74번가에서 일하고 계시지 않니? 항상 바쁘시지.]

“아저씨는 누구예요?”

휠러는 손에 꾹 힘을 주며 물었다.

[너와 네 아버지를 아는 사람.] 남자가 대답했다. [그리고 유령이지.]

“유령?”

[응. 그래서 아버지에게 직접 전화를 걸 수가 없구나. 유령을 믿는 어른은 없으니까.]

헨리는 말없이 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 오브리가 헨리의 등에 대고 빨리 작문 숙제를 끝내고 수퍼 마리오를 플레이하자고 재촉하는 소리가 등 뒤에서 날아왔다. 하지만 어째서인지, 헨리는 이 로봇 같은 목소리를 지닌 사내의 전화를 바로 끊을 수가 없었다.

[헨리, 아버지와 오늘 밤 캐치볼을 하기로 했지?]

헨리의 눈이 커졌다. 그건 아빠와 헨리, 두 사람이 아침 식탁에서 나눈 약속이었기 때문이다. 아빠는 밀린 업무 때문에 주말에 놀아주지 못한 대가로(대부분의 주말이 그런 식으로 흘러갔다), 오늘은 지칠 때까지 함께 캐치볼을 하기로 약속했다.

“어떻게 아셨어요?”

“유령이면 어디든 갈 수 있고, 무엇이든 들을 수 있거든. 아빠가 주말 약속을 못 지켰다고 네게 사과하는 것도 듣게 됐단다. 그래도 넌 투정부리지 않고 괜찮다고 했지. 의젓하구나, 헨리.”

그 말을 듣고 머쓱해진 헨리는 소맷부리로 코를 문질렀다.

“사실은 안 괜찮았는데.”

[그러니? 그렇담 넌 내 생각보다 더욱 어른스러운 아이겠네. 똑똑해.]

낯선 사람에게서 듣는 칭찬은 기묘한 느낌을 주었다. 헨리 휠러는 가슴 한 구석이 간질간질해지는 것을 느꼈다. 공포인지 부끄러움인지 모를 감정이 마음 한 구석을 살짝 흔들어놓았다.

“똑똑하다는 말은 처음 들어봐요.”

[시간이 지나면 다들 네가 똑똑하다는 걸 알게 될 거야.]

그리고 사내는 잠시 뜸을 들이다 말을 이었다.

[헨리, 내가 네게 한 가지만 부탁할 수 있을까? 너만이 할 수 있는 일이야.]

“그게 뭔데요?”

그렇게 말하는 순간, 헨리는 결코 자신이 사내에게 거부하는 말을 할 수 없으리라는 사실을 불현듯 깨달았다. 전화 속 사내의 목소리에는 헨리가 아는 그 누구도 갖지 못하는 권위가 실려 있었다.

[싫더라도 꼭 들어줘야만 하는 부탁이기도 해.]

그 후 몇 분간 헨리는 아이폰을 귀에 바짝 붙인 채로 남자의 말을 경청했다. 긴장 때문인지 팔뚝에 소름이 돋아났고, 목덜미에 싸한 기운이 달라붙었다. 말이 이어지는 내내 남자의 말투는 조곤조곤함을 유지했고 목소리는 기묘하게 오르락내리락했다. 남자의 말을 듣는 동안 헨리의 표정은 여러 번 바뀌었다. 처음에는 의아한 듯 눈썹을 들어 올리다, 잠시 입을 비죽거리더니, 끝내는 안색이 창백해졌다.

[아버지를 사랑한다면 꼭 그렇게 하렴.]

“아빠한테 유령 아저씨가 전화했다고 말할까요?”

사내에게 묻는 목소리가 떨렸다.

[말 해봐야 믿지 않으실 거다.]

사내 목소리 사이로 끼어드는 잡음이 점차 요란해졌다.

[그래서 네게 전화한 거야. 널 믿으니까.]

결국 먼저 숙제를 끝낸 오브리가 잰걸음으로 달려와 헨리의 등을 손바닥으로 퍽 쳤다. 그러나 친구는 별 다른 반응 없이 서있기만 했다.

재미없는 반응에 놀란 오브리는 친구가 들고 있는 폰을 빼앗아서 자기 귀에 댔지만, 들리는 것은 신호음 뿐이었다. 어둠 속으로 끝없이 이어지는 ‘뚜우우우’ 하는 소리.

그 시간 리스는 핸드폰을 쓰레기통에 던지고 자리에서 일어났다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

어느 시점부터 라이오넬 후스코와 스틸스는 친구가 아니었다. 친구라는 단어로 설명할 수 있던 사이는 동료 관계로 격하되었고, 동료는 다시 동업자라는 이름으로 간판을 바꾸었다. 후스코는 만약 스틸스와의 관계가 또 다시 변하게 된다면, 그 때는 스틸스를 무엇으로 부르게 될지 상상해 보았다. 원수? 혹은 저승길 반려?

스틸스는 후스코에게 새로운 업을 제시한 이래, 후스코와 대등한 위치에서 이야기를 하려고 든 적이 한 번도 없었다. 항상 엿 같은 군대 선임처럼 굴면서 후스코를 신병 다루듯 했다. 이 놈의 조직은 제대도 승급도 불가능한 군대였으므로, 후임인 라이오넬 후스코는 목숨이 붙어있는 동안은 스틸스의 그런 태도를 감내하면서 살아야 할 운명이었다. 후스코는 그것이 불쾌했다. 그리고 평소와 마찬가지로, 불쾌해하면서도 결국은 스틸스의 뜻에 따라 일을 매듭지어야 했다. 그는 백미러를 흘끗 보았다.

앞좌석과는 창살로 분리되어 있는 뒷좌석에서 한 사내가 잠에서 깨어나고 있었다. 그의 눈가가 몇 번 움찔거리더니 눈꺼풀이 서서히 열렸다. 그는 차창 안으로 쏟아지는 빛 때문에 눈이 부신 모양인지 안경알을 손바닥으로 가렸다.

“푹 잤나?”

후스코가 물었다. 사내는 피곤한 얼굴로 눈을 깜박거릴 뿐 말이 없었다.

“목적지까지 얼마 안 남았으니 슬슬 정신 차리는 게 좋을 거야, 안경.”

“…….”

“지금이라도 바깥 구경 실컷 해두라고.”

그러자 사내의 눈이 잠시 창밖으로 향했다.

후스코는 차 양 옆으로 날개처럼 펼쳐진 주홍빛 평야 어딘가에, 인간의 마음을 강렬하게 끄는 구석이 있다고 믿어왔다. 오래전부터 그 황량한 풍경이 그를 매료시켰다. 죽음에 제일 가까운 곳이기 때문일까? 이름 없는 증인들의 공동묘지는 황무지 가까이에 있었으며, 후스코는 그곳의 장의사 겸 무덤지기로서 한 달에 한 번 꼴로 시체들을 차에 싣고 갔다. 운구차 속에서 보는 풍경은 삶의 마지막 순간처럼 아름다워 보였다.

사내가 마침내 입을 열었다.

“여기가 어딥니까?

“오이스터 베이.” 후스코가 대답했다. “댁이 오래 오래 있게 될 곳이지. 맘에 들었으면 좋겠네.”

“아름답네요.”

“아주 낭만적이지.”

“아마 죽음 직전에 주마등처럼 스쳐지나가는 풍경이 있다면 이런 식으로 보이겠지요.”

그렇게 말하며 사내는 앞으로 묶인 손을 들어 안경을 벗었다. 그런 다음 금 간 안경알을 한참이나 살피며 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

“이왕 죽기 전엔 좀 멀쩡한 안경을 쓰고 있었으면 하지만.”

“유감이야. 댁이 여기 올라탈땐 이미 깨져있었으니까.”

후스코는 핸들을 잡은 채 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“안경 없으면 장님인가 봐?”

“글쎄. 어떨 것 같습니까, 후스코 씨?”

사내는 태연히 대꾸하고는 안경다리를 접어 주머니 속에 넣었다. 이번엔 운전석에서 좀 더 노골적인 시선이 날아왔다. 그러나 이름을 어떻게 아느냐는 질문은 튀어나오지 않았다. 그에게 이름 따위는 사소한 문제였다. 백미러로 보이는 후스코의 눈썹 한쪽이 꿈틀거렸다.

“어떤 미친놈들이 당신 같은 인간을 보냈는지 짐작도 안 가.”

“형사님은 저 같은 사람이 낯선가요?”

“그 반대올시다. 하나도 낯설지가 않아서 오히려 이상하다는 거야. 은행이나, 서점이나, 학교 같은 곳에서 당신하고 똑같이 생긴 남자를 서른 명은 본 것 같거든. 그러고 보니 내 고등학교 때 역사 선생도 딱 당신 같았어. 커다란 안경을 꼈고, 뭔가에 엄청 놀란 것 같은 눈을 하고 있고, 자세가 항상 구부정했지. 한 방치면 태평양 너머까지 날아갈 정도로 비실비실했어.”

“그러니까 당신 업계에서 흔히 만날만한 인상은 아니라는 소리군요.”

해롤드는 그가 목격한 그 남자들 중 하나는 - 역사 선생은 제외하고 - 정말로 자신이었을 수도 있다는 말을 굳이 바깥으로 내뱉지는 않았다. 손해보정사가 되기 전엔 로메리 은행에서 일했는데, 부지점장이 되기 직전 일을 관두었다. 직업을 가질 때 그가 지키는 일종의 원칙이 있었다. 어떤 직장에서든 특정 단계 이상으로는 승급하지 않았다. 눈에 띄기 싫었기 때문이다. 그는 자신의 능력을 공정하게 평가하면서도 승진 기회는 거의 주지 않는 직장이 있길 내심 바라곤 했는데, 아이러니하게도 며칠 전부터 임시직으로 근무하기 시작한 직장이 딱 그런 이상향에 부합하는 꼴이라 우스웠다. 이 회사의 계급이란 오직 고용주와 고용인, 두 계급뿐이며 리스는 아마 죽기 전까지 자리에서 내려올 생각이 없을 것이다. 핀치는 반쯤 증오스럽고, 반쯤은 신기하게 느껴지는 까무잡잡한 얼굴을 되새겨보다 조용히 물었다.

“당신은 언제 당신이 나쁜 사람이 되었다는 걸 알았습니까, 후스코 씨?”

“나?” 후스코가 입맛을 쩝쩝 다시는 소리가 들렸다. “내가 하는 일이 얼마나 하찮은지 깨달은 순간부터였을걸.”

“그런 건 어떻게 깨달았던 건가요?”

“내 월급의 진실을 갑자기 알게 됐거든. 알고 보니 그 돈이 죄다 월가에서 눈먼 돈이나 뜯는 개자식들을 지켜주는 대가로 받는 거였단 말씀이야. 보니까 놈들은 오후 한나절 동안 손 하나 까딱 않고 내 연봉보다 더 뜯어가더라고.”

“그래서 당신도 같은 짓을 하기로 했단 말이죠.”

후스코는 고개를 돌려 창살 너머로 해롤드 핀치를 흘끗 보았다.

“이봐, 이런 길을 선택해도 돈을 벌기 위해선 이리저리 뛰어다녀야 한단 말이야. 숫자 놀음을 하는 놈들도 그런가? 그 자식들이 하는 육체노동이라곤 소파에 앉아서 이를 쑤시면서 거만한 표정으로 전화번호나 누르는 게 전부였다구.”

“그게 당신 나름대로 직업 간의 우열을 가르는 기준인가요.” 핀치가 중얼거렸다. “해서, 당신이 그들보단 좀 더 나은 악질이다? 그런 말은 최소한 저에게는 의미가 없지요.”

“그야 그렇겠지. 지금 당신을 묻어버리러 가는 사람은 나니까.”

후스코는 대수롭잖다는 듯 대꾸했다.

“하지만 정말로 그러고 싶어하지는 않죠. 날 처리하길 원한 사람은 스틸스이지, 당신이 아니잖습니까. 당신은 정보만 빼낸 다음 날 버리자고 했었죠. 아무래도 당신은 이 일을 썩 좋아하지 않는 것처럼 보입니다. 딱히 돈 때문에 하는 것도 아닌 모양이고.”

핀치는 그렇게 말하며 아무 것도 없는 미간에 무심코 손가락을 올렸다. 창을 통해 햇살이 그의 눈앞에서 일렁이는 먼지를 비추었다. 차가 위아래로 흔들릴 때마다 그것들도 같이 춤추고 있었다. 후스코가 물었다.

“돈이 문제가 아니라면, 달리 뭣 때문에 이 짓을 하는데?”

“글쎄요, 굳이 이유가 있다면 충성 때문이려나. 어쨌거나 당신이 돈에 집착하는 사람이었다면 내가 살아서 이런 의견을 개진할 일은 없었겠지요. 그렇게 싫은 얼굴로 사형수 노릇을 하러 가지도 않을 테고. 스틸스는 그 골목에서 절 시체로 만들길 원했지만 당신은 이런 저런 핑계를 대가며 반대했어요. 아닌가요?”

핀치는 헛기침을 하고는 말을 이었다.

“아실지 모르겠습니다만, 후스코 형사님. 전문적인 살인자들에게는 고유의 표정이 있답니다. 그건 얼굴 전체를 덮는 무정한 철가면 같은 것인데, 당신 가면은 너무나 얇고 작습니다…. 그런 걸 쓰면 가려지는 것보다 드러나는 게 더 많지요.”

백미러 속의 후스코가 핀치를 다시 곁눈질했다. 후스코 본인은 가소롭다는 눈길을 보내려는 모양이었지만, 핀치가 그 모습을 보며 읽어낸 것은 비웃는 얼굴 밑에 감춰진 진짜 후스코의 표정이었다. 포프의 결백을 증언할 뻔 했던 부패 경찰의 이면에 드리운 체념과 공포를 통해, 핀치는 한 가지 확신을 얻었다.

이 사내의 주인은 바뀌어도 된다.

“-그래서 형사님, 나는 속으로 내 자신에게 질문을 던졌습니다.”

“무슨 질문?”

“당신을 살려둬야 하나-? 라고요.”

잠시간 차 안은 정적에 휩싸였다. 핀치의 눈은 후스코의 어깨를 향했다. 위아래로 조금씩 들썩이고 있었다. 그가 갑자기 무슨 심경의 변화를 느껴 울음을 터뜨리고 싶어 하는 것이 아닌 이상 이유는 뻔했다. 아무 말이 없는 후스코를 핀치는 무덤덤하게 기다려주었다.

몇 초간의 침묵이 더 흐른 후 결국 발작적인 폭소가 남자의 입에서 튀어나왔다. 후스코는 웃음을 주체하지 못하고 거의 핸들 위로 엎어질 뻔 했다. 핀치가 얼핏 보니 광대 위로 눈물도 한 줄기 흐르는 듯 했다.

“당신 진짜 물건이야!”

숨 넘어가기 직전인 남자가 소리쳤다.

“아, 정말 여기 나 혼자 있다는 게 아쉬워 죽을 것 같네.”

그 말에 핀치의 오른쪽 입꼬리가 살짝 비틀려 올라갔다. 미소보다는 근육 경련에 가까운 움직임이었다.

“즐거워 보이는 군요, 형사님.”

“아무렴, 재작년에 서장이 쓰레기통을 밟고 미끄러진 걸 본 이후로 이만큼 가슴통이 아팠던 적이 없거든. 나 참!”

“내가 고민하고 있던 것들을 계속 말해줄까요?”

“얼마든지!”

낄낄거리는 웃음은 멈출 생각을 하지 않았다.

“난 지금 뉴욕에서 계속 머무를지, 뉴욕을 떠나야할지 몰라 고민 중이에요. 그런데 만약 뉴욕에 계속 머무르기로 결정한다면, 경찰 내부에 쥐를 하나 심어야 하거든요. 지금으로선 당신이 제일 적합해 보이는군요.”

후스코가 소매로 눈물을 찍어내며 대꾸했다.

“이야, 이젠 당신 밑에서 일하라고?”

“그런 소리죠.”

핀치는 눈을 굴렸다.

“하지만 당신, 이직에 앞서 두 가지는 알아둬야 할 거예요. 첫째, 나는 살인을 선호하지 않습니다. 옳고 그른 문제를 떠나서 일단 그 짓에 질려버렸어요. 하지만 정말 필요하다면 내 기호 따윈, 무시할 수도 있겠죠. 예외는 항상 존재하니까. 그런 상황까지 가지 않게 당신이 알아서 처신했으면 하고….”

“그리고…?”

그렇게 묻는 후스코의 얼굴이 놀라움으로 물들어 갔다. 인질의 농담이 놀라워서는 아니었다. 따끔한 통각은 놀라움보다 늦게 찾아왔고, 통각의 원인을 알아차리기 시작했을 때는 이미 상황이 끝나있었다. 세 번 매듭지어 묶어놓았던 핀치의 손목은 노끈으로부터 자유로워진지 오래였다. 핀치가 후스코를 향해 겨냥한 안경다리를 한 번 더 꺾자, 남아있던 바늘 하나가 마저 튀어나와 후스코의 뒷목을 뚫고 들어갔다. 후스코는 귀 뒤편과 목에 박힌 바늘을 집으려고 애쓰며 기이한 비명을 질렀지만, 시야는 빠르게 캄캄해지기 시작했다. 머리를 중심으로 마비가 급속하게 퍼져나갔다. 총을 꺼내야겠다는 데까지 생각이 닿을 틈도 없었다. 운전대를 쥔 손에서 힘이 스르륵 풀렸다.

핀치는 조정력을 잃어가는 차 안에서 손잡이를 붙들며 속삭였다.

“가축 수술할 때 쓰는 약인데, 운이 좋다면 알아서 깨어날 겁니다. 아까 날 걷어찬 대가예요. 아직도 뼈마디가 얼얼하거든요.”

“…!”

“그리고 두 번째로 당신이 알아야 할 사실은, 내 시력이 그리 나쁘지 않다는 겁니다. 장님하곤 거리가 멀죠.”

침이 찌른 자리에서 검은 핏방울이 하나 둘 솟아올랐다. 운전수의 고개가 한 쪽으로 꺾이는 순간, 차는 자리에서 미친 듯이 회전하며 도로 밖으로 미끄러지기 시작했다. 차가 일으키는 먼지 구름에 오이스터 베이의 풍경이 가려졌다. 핀치는 안경을 바닥에 집어던지고 발끝을 창살에 끼워 단단히 고정시켰다. 운이 좋다면 차가 도로에서 벗어나 평야 위의 암석에 옆구리를 처박는 순간 창이 깨질 것이다. 아니라면, 핀치가 자력으로 창문을 깨고 나가야 한다. 그는 구둣발로 창문을 차기 직전, 마음속으로 수를 셌다. 셋, 둘.

하나를 외치는 순간 앞좌석의 에어백이 터져 나왔다.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

두 사람의 연락이 다시 이어졌을 즈음 해는 수평선 끄트머리에 손톱만큼 걸쳐있었다. 핀치는 시내에 가까스로 닿자마자 발견한 공중전화 부스에 들어가, 수화기를 붙들고 그대로 부스 안에서 무너지듯 주저앉아버렸다. 수신자 부담 번호로 전화를 거니, 신호음이 세 번도 채 가지 않아 나지막한 목소리가 귓전에 닿았다.

[늦었네요, 해롤드. 96번가, 베넷 거리와 24번 대로의 교차점으로 와요. 더 어두워지기 전에 당장.]

점심 약속 잡듯 태연하게 말하는 투에, 순간 핀치는 무슨 목적으로 전화를 걸었는지도 잊어버리고 멍하니 물었다.

“내가 지금까지 어디 갔었는지 묻지도 않아요?”

[스틸스 일당에게 역으로 당하고 어딘가로 끌려갔겠죠. 전화를 걸어온걸 보면 지금은 무사히 빠져나왔다는 뜻이겠고.]

“그건 또 어떻게 알았습니까?”

그는 그렇게 반문하다 문득 질문이 심각하게 잘못되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 리스가 진실을 안 방식보다 중요한 것이 따로 있었다.

“아니, 그게 아니라, 지금까지 다 알고 있었으면서 모른 척-!”

[셔츠 왼쪽 소매 끝에 달린 단추를 확인해 봐요.]

핀치는 팔꿈치까지 걷어붙이고 있던 소매를 급하게 손목까지 끌어내렸다. 보자마자 감탄의 한숨이 흘러나왔다. 어제부터 한 번도 벗은 적이 없던 옷이었는데 어느 틈에 이렇게까지 손을 댔는지 귀신이 곡할 노릇이었다. 소매엔 핀치가 새빌로에서 마련했던 단추 대신 금색의 동그란 금속 조각이 붙어있었다.

“나도 당신 추적 대상이었던 거예요, 리스 씨?”

[발신기는 바로 이럴 때 쓰라고 있는 거예요. 배터리 수명이 길지 않아서, 한 시간 전에 신호가 끊겼지만.]

핀치는 이마에 손을 짚었다.

“잠깐, 그렇담 당신은 이 일의 주모자도 이미 짐작하고 있겠네요.”

[당신은 갑자기 감감무소식이 되었는데 핸슨은 멀쩡히 직장으로 돌아왔으니 결론은 뻔했죠. 휠러의 핸드폰이 핸슨의 무사 귀환을 알려줄 뿐만 아니라, 휠러가 여전히 핸슨과 저녁 약속을 잡으려고 그녀에게 부질없는 말을 계속 걸고 있다는 것도 알려주더군요. 자길 죽이고 싶어하는 여자하고 스테이크를 썰고 싶은 심리가 어디서 기인하는 건지 저도 궁금하긴 해요.]

리스의 목소리 뒤로 무언가 작게 철컥거리는 소리가 들렸는데, 핀치는 거의 본능적으로 그 소리의 정체를 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그건 그에게는 영원히 듣고 싶지 않지만, 아마도 사후 세계에서까지 잊히지 않을 소리였다.

총을 장전할 때 나는 금속음은 세상의 다른 어떤 소리와도 닮지 않았다.

“이거 봐요, 리스 씨.”

[휠러의 컴퓨터를 엿보는 것은 어렵지 않았습니다. 원래는 휠러가 핸슨의 컴퓨터에서 빼내려고 했던 자료들이 무엇인지 찾을 목적으로 해킹을 시도했어요. 그녀 신상에 관계된 자료나, 포프의 증언과 관련된 기록이 있다면 바로 파기해버릴 생각이었죠. 그런데 그 안에서 발견된 것들은, 포프가 무엇을 어떻게 증언해야하는지 계획한 흔적이 있는 문서와….]

“핸슨과 경찰 간에 이루어지는 부당한 거래를 암시하는 기록이었겠죠. 리스 씨. 설명은 됐어요. 이제 와서 그런 건 아무 의미도 없습니다. 그 사실을 아는 사람이 저 뿐만은 아닐 텐데요.”

핀치는 눈을 감았다. 갑작스럽게 피곤이 해일처럼 몰려들었다.

“당신은 원칙이란 원칙은 남김없이 어기고 있어요. 그러면서도 내게 협력을 구하고 있는데, 난 그런 당신의 태도를 어떻게 해석해야 좋을지 모르겠네요. 이건 뻔뻔스럽다고 표현할 수 있는 정도가 아니라.”

[무책임하다. 신뢰라곤 없다. 당신을 일부러 위기로 몰아넣고 외면했다.]

리스는 핀치의 말을 뚝 잘랐다.

[배신감 느낀다는 뜻을 가진 말은 모조리 끌어다 쓰고 싶은 심정이겠죠. 잘 압니다.]

좁은 공간에 사지를 모아놓고 벽에 등을 기댄 자세가 핀치에게 결코 편할 리가 없었으나, 핀치는 그때만큼은 아려오는 관절의 감각도 잊고 자리에 앉아있었다. 바닥을 딛고 일어날 힘이 다리에 들어가질 않았다. 다른 세력에 의해 철저하게 심신이 소비되었던 과거가 분명 존재하긴 했다. 그래도 그 때는 마음이든 육체든 지금보단 강했고, 안정적이었기 때문에 견뎌냈다. 이제 와서 남의 장기말로 쓰이는 감각을 다시 버티기도 어렵거니와, 게임 플레이어가 자기 말을 제대로 믿어주지도 않고 오히려 뒤통수를 치는 상황에선 어떤 지시도 선뜻 따를 마음이 나지 않았다. 리스에 대한 핀치의 마음은 미약한 신뢰와 충동적인 미움 사이 어딘가에서 갈피를 못 잡고 우왕좌왕하는 중이었다. 이런 관계 속에서 파트너십이 형성될 리가 없다. 핀치가 일에 끼어들 경우, 리스 혼자서 사람들을 구조해내는 경우보다 효율이 더 하락할 것은 불 보듯 뻔했다.

“리스 씨, 나는 바로 그 ‘불신’ 때문에 나 자신으로 살 수가 없게 된 인간입니다.”

핀치는 리스의 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 딱히 기대하는 말도 없었다.

“상부는 나를 온전히 믿은 적이 없었습니다. 그렇게 긴 시간 충직하게 살아왔어도, 생의 종착지에서 나를 기다리는 결말이란 오로지 처형뿐이더군요. 죽기로 예정된 사람이 나 혼자라면 그래도 괜찮았을 겁니다. 하지만 나보다 먼저 처형대에 오른 것은 내가 사랑하는 사람들이었지요. 그게 문제였어요.”

[핀치, 내가 정부와 똑같은 판단을 내릴만한 사람이라고 생각하나요?]

“모르겠습니다. 난 당신 이름을 안지 일주일도 안됐잖습니까. 그나마 그 이름이 본명도 아닐 테고.”

핀치는 미간을 손등으로 문질렀다.

“다만, 이런 일을 할 때는 신뢰가 필요하다는 걸 알아줘요. 적어도 언제 피해자나 가해자가 될지 모르는 사람들을 쫓는 것이 유리한가, 아니면 지금이라도 당신 심장에 총구를 들이대고 이 모든 일을 끝내 버리는 게 유리한 선택지인가-하면서 고민할 여지는 없어야 한단 말입니다. 리스 씨, 정부는 나를 믿지 않았지만 나는 정부를 믿었어요. 마찬가지로 당신과 나도, 어느 한쪽은 다른 한쪽을 100% 믿어야 해요. 언제 버리거나 버려질지 모른다는 불신을 전제하고서는 우리 둘 다 아무 일도 할 수 없어요.”

전화기 속에서는 리스의 대답 대신 예의 금속음이 두 번 더 들려왔다. 핀치는 수화기를 든 채 전화 부스 문에 끼워진 유리를 바라보았다. 저녁에서 밤으로 넘어가는 시간에 세상에 잔잔히 퍼지는 색조들이 유리를 투과하며 서글픈 빛을 발하고 있었다. 그 위로 핀치 자신의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 흙먼지 투성이에다 약간의 피딱지가 얹힌, 피곤한 얼굴이었다. 돌볼 가족이라곤 없는데도 그는 어쩐지 세파에 지친 가장처럼 보였다.

한 사람의 낮고 부드러운 목소리가 흐르는 침묵을 거둬갔다.

[믿음이란 중요한 것이죠.]

“중요해요.”

핀치가 힘없이 대답했다.

[그 믿음을 쌓기 위해서는, 진실을 보여줘야 해요. 나는 우리가 하는 일의 진실을 당신이 알길 바랐어요. 진실을 알고 난 뒤엔, 발을 뺄 수가 없어지는 상황에 또 다시 당신이 놓이길 원하지 않아요. 나는 오늘만큼은 아니더라도, 자주, 상당히 제멋대로 행동하곤 할 거예요. 정말로 필요하다면 당신을 끊어내겠죠. 당신 말마따나 ‘하나는 포기해야‘ 하는데, 그 하나가 당신이 되는 날이 올지도 모릅니다. 내가 당신에게 약속할 수 있는 건 삶의 목적이지, 안전이 아녜요. 난 오히려 후자를 버려두고 오라고 요구하고 있죠.]

“…….”

[나는 아직 당신을 정식으로 고용하지 않았습니다, 핀치.]

사과도 위로도 되지 못 하는 말을 핀치는 조용히 듣고만 있었다. 리스는 침착하게 말을 이었다.

[당신은 최종면접을 치르고 있는 거예요. 피차 탐색하고 있죠. 나는 위기 상황을 타개하는 당신 능력을 알아보는 중이고, 당신은 나라는 인물이 협력할만한 가치가 있는 인간인지 판단하려고 해요. 내가 보통의 고용주였다면 당신을 내 사람으로 만들기 위해 최선의 조건을 보여주었겠죠. 하지만 난 보통 사람이 아니며, 내가 하고자 하는 일은 어느 모로 보아도 평범함과는 거리가 멉니다. 그래서 일부러 내 바닥의 일부를 보여주고는, 뻔뻔스레 묻는 거예요 - ‘이런데도 당신은 나를 따를 건가요?’라고.]

“리스 씨.”

[네.]

핀치는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.

“그런 식으로는 아무도 채용 못 하고 평생 당신 혼자 움직일 수밖에 없어요.”

[당신은 내가 현재 선택할 수 있는 최우수 후보입니다, 해롤드. 그 점에 관해선 의문의 여지가 없어요.]

리스가 단언했다.

[하지만, 당신이 싫다고 하면 그만이죠. 결국 끝에 가서 엄지손가락을 들거나 내리는 사람은 당신이에요.]

핀치는 고개를 저었다. 이런 채용 방식이 어떤 종류의 조직체에서 유래한 것인지 그는 너무나 잘 알고 있었다. 존 리스의 토로는, 그가 단순히 컴퓨터 전문가일리가 없다는 핀치의 짐작에 대놓고 못을 박는 고백이었다.

그리고 해롤드 핀치는 이런 식의 채용 과정들을 지금까지 매끄럽게 통과해왔다. 흠 하나 잡힐 구석 없이. 폐기처분 당했다고는 해도 한 때 그는 조직의 주요 자산이었다.

“…날 생매장하려던 경찰은 기절시켰습니다. 그 후 차창을 깨고 탈출했죠.”

그러자 리스가 목으로 낮게 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

[그것도 독을 이용한 방법이었나요?]

“마취약만 썼어요. 그러니 제가 차 밖으로 기어나가서 총으로 쐈을 때도 아프진 않았겠죠. 대신 그 사람이 어딘가에 구조 요청을 할 만큼 정신을 차리려면 시간이 꽤나 필요할 겁니다.”

[훌륭하네요. 이제 이쪽 지원을 하러 올 건가요, 아니면 집으로 돌아가서 쉴 건가요?]

“지하철에서 얼간이들을 때려눕히고 날 구해줬던 부랑자의 반만큼이라도 리스 씨가 믿음직한 모습을 보여준다면, 어떻게든 그쪽으로 가려고 애를 쓸 겁니다. 그게 안 된다면 난 여기서 비행기 티켓이나 끊는 편이 낫겠고요…. 내가 여기에서 무엇을 선택할지는 당신 태도에 달렸어요.”

[유감이지만 지금은 믿음직한 모습을 보여줄 도리가 없네요. 다만 내 사정이 아쉽다는 것만 당신에게 어필할 수 있어요.]

“상황이 어떻길래 그러십니까?”

[지금 휠러의 집 앞에서 잠복 중이에요. 20분 안에 스틸스가 부하들을 이끌고 이곳에 도착할 예정이죠. 원래 휠러는 아들 헨리를 데리고 이 시간에 근처 놀이터에서 캐치볼을 할 예정이었지만, 내가 미리 헨리에게 부탁해놨어요. 절대 오늘 집에 돌아가지 말라고. 퇴근한 아빠한테서 핸드폰을 뺏어서 숨겨둔 다음, 영화관이든 어디든 함께 놀러가서 밤늦게까지 머무르라고 했죠. 다행히 헨리는 부탁을 잘 들어주는 아이였네요.]

핀치는 매듭이 헐거워진 넥타이를 목에서 풀어내며 물었다.

“그럼 스틸스 일당은 빈 둥지로 향하고 있는 겁니까?”

[그렇죠. 하지만 안심은 금물이에요. 여기로 오는 파티 멤버는 스틸스를 포함해 모두 대여섯 명 정도인데, 특별 게스트 하나를 동반해서 오는 모양이에요. 휠러를 쏜 다음 살해 혐의를 그 게스트에게 덮어씌울 작정이겠죠.]

“그 사람이 제 2의 로렌스 포프가 될 수도 있겠군요.”

[그렇게 되지 않기 위해 노력해야죠. 그런데 나 혼자 인질을 붙잡은 네 명을 상대하기엔 좀 벅차요.]

“그 말은 못 믿겠는데요. 무기 거래상 아지트에서 보여줬던 당신 능력을 생각하면 말예요.”

핀치는 숨을 한번 크게 들이쉬었다 내뱉고. 무릎에 손을 짚었다. 태양빛은 거리에서 자취를 감추고 저녁 어스름이 푸른 그림자를 부스 안쪽에 드리우고 있었다. 안경이 없어 미미하게 흐려진 시야가 살짝 거슬렸지만, 어두운 거리를 이동하는 데에는 별 문제가 없었다. 다리만 따라주면 된다. 그는 수화기를 전화 받침대에 올려놓았다. 그리고 다리에 힘을 넣기 전 입술을 한번 꾹 깨물었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

뜻밖의 거래를 앞두고 빅과 안톤 오마라 부자는 서로를 마주보았다.

안톤은 자신이 칼로 살짝 흠집 낸 작자가 사무원이나 회계사가 아니라는 사실을 알게 되었을 때 ‘아, 일진 꼬였네’라고 생각했고, 빅은 양수를 뱉고 세상에 나온 이후로 예쁜 짓을 해본 적 없는 이 후레자식을 한 반 년 쯤 피츠버그나 오덴세에 처박아뒀다가 정신 차리면 꺼내줘야겠다고 결심했다. 요즘 수입이 하도 시원찮아, 변호사까지 건드린 놈을 구제할 여력은 없었다. 그도 요즘은 강간범들 천국이 아닌 교도소가 없다는 소문을 듣기는 했고, 하나뿐인 아들놈에게 그런 식의 형벌까지 동원해서 훈육을 하길 원하지는 않았다. 하지만 안톤은 그런 식의 가르침 없이는 여전히 제자리 걸음이리라. 달리 선택지가 없었다.

그런데 생각도 못한 반전이 끼어든 것이다. 해결책을 제시한 쪽은 무려 경찰이었다. 카터는 안톤을 유치장에서 끌어내 취조실에 앉혀 놓고 그의 눈앞에 무언가를 바짝 들이댔다. 검지 손가락만한 길이의 휴대용 녹음기였다.

“네가 지하철에서 만난 변호사에 대해 기억하는 걸 낱낱이 털어놔.”

“날 술병으로 후려친 그 거지새끼에 대해서 묻는 건 아니로군요? 나도 나름 피해자인데 그 자식에 대해서는 아무도 알고 싶어 하질 않네요. 난 그 놈에 대해서 질문을 받을 줄 알았는데.”

안톤은 턱을 괴고 짐짓 딴청을 부렸지만, 카터가 그 따위 반항에 눈썹 하나 까딱할 리가 없었다. 그녀는 모든 종류의 거래 및 협상에 익숙했다. 아들의 생명이 매물로 걸린 경우가 아니라면 게임의 승기는 그녀에게 기울게 되어있다.

“안타깝게도 거지의 신원을 아는 인간은 이 서에 없어. 적어도 지금까지는.”

테이블 위로 한 사람의 몽타주가 내던져졌다.

“하지만 네 증언이 놈의 행적을 쫓을 주요 단서가 될 수도 있다는 건 미리 말해둬야겠다. 그 거지는 네가 브롱크스에서 만나 봤을 잡범들과는 날파리와 항공기만큼 다르단다. 깔끔하고, 잔인하고, 흔적이 없지.”

“이 종이 쪼가리에 있는게 그 거지 새낀가봐요?”

안톤은 카터의 말에 흥미를 느끼지는 못하는 척 하면서 물었다.

“수염을 뗀 사진이라 그런가 전혀 못 알아보겠네. 그런데 그 지하철 변호사 양반이랑 이 건이랑 뭔 관계가 있어요? 제가 왜 형사님 질문에 대답해야하는데요?”

카터는 발칙하게 자신을 떠보려고 하는 안톤의 태도를 용인해주기로 마음먹었다. 평소 같았으면 경을 치고도 남을 일이지만 오늘은 예외였다. 시몬스는 계급 특진용 복권이라는 비유를 들었으나 카터는 그보다 더 엄청난 것을 상상하고 있었다. 굳게 다물렸던 그녀의 입이 천천히 열렸다.

“의미 있는 증언을 해주면 널 여기서 당장 꺼내주마. 그리고 아무 일도 없었던 걸로 해줄게.”

안톤이 고개를 들고 빤한 시선을 던지자, 그녀는 덧붙였다.

“네가 지하철에서 저지른 강도미수 건이 없었던 일이 된단 얘기야.”

“그 만만하게 생긴 아저씨에 대해서 아무거나 주워섬기면, 바로 집으로 갈수 있단 얘기예요?”

그러자 사진 한 장이 또 테이블 위로 던져졌다. 안톤도 알아보기 어렵지 않은 얼굴이 그 안에 박혀 있었다.

“네가 말하는 그 만만한 인간은 노만 버뎃이라는 이름의 변호사인데, 꽤나 마음이 좋은 모양이야. 땡전 한 푼 없어 보이는 그 지하철 부랑자의 변호를 자처했거든. 변호를 넘어서서 아예 동업을 하는 것처럼 보이기도 해. 네 아버지와 부하들이 바로 며칠 전 그 두 사람에게 공격당했거든. 너희 집에서 장사하던 물건은 모조리 도난당했고, 부하 하나는 인공 관절을 심지 않는 이상 두 다리로 걸을 수 없는 몸이 됐지. 두 사람의 얼굴을 모두 목격한 네 친구는 지금 정신박약아처럼 굴면서 우리에게 한 마디도 안 해. 사태가 좀 이해가 가니?”

카터는 그렇게 말하며 벽으로 터벅터벅 걸어가 취조실 문을 확 열어젖혔다. 취조실 특유의 위세에 질린 빅 오마라는 문턱에서 기웃거리듯 안을 살피다, 아들의 얼굴을 마주하고 깜짝 놀란 표정을 지었다.

“여기 계신 네 아버지가 아는 것이라곤 버뎃의 생김새 뿐이다, 안톤.”

카터가 엄숙하게 말했다.

“네가 아버지가 말한 것 이상의 정보를 던져주는 순간 넌 자유의 몸이 되는 거야. 나는 네가 건드린 인간이 얼마나 위험한 인물인지, 이 자리에서 직접 확인하고 싶구나. 바로 네 입을 통해서.”

본래 카터가 주운 것은 작은 뼛조각이었다. 처음엔 범죄 이력이 있는지 알아보기 위해 버뎃의 과거를 약간 파헤칠 생각만 하고 있었다. 그런데 알고 보니 그녀가 발견한 뼛조각은 미지의 세계 속에 파묻혀있던 거대한 공룡의 아주 일부분이었고, 카터는 이제 영원히 이 문제에서 손을 떼게 될 수가 없게 되었음을 직감했다.

주(州) 데이터 베이스에 남은 노만 버뎃의 기록은 그가 일리노이주 라커친 태생으로, 조지 워싱턴에서 로스쿨을 졸업한 후 뉴욕으로 혈혈단신 이주했다고 알려준다. 버뎃이 변호사로서 수임한 일들은 대부분 상속 분쟁이나 재산 분할, 보험과 관련된 건들이었고 모두 문제없이 마무리 되었다. 뉴욕 시민으로서의 버뎃은 모범적인 납세자이자 평범하기 짝이 없는 엘리트 계층 근로자임을 누구도 부인할 수 없으리라. 그렇다면 뉴욕 시민이 아닌 버뎃은 어떤가? 이주 이전에도 그는 정직하고 온순한 미국인 중 하나에 불과했는가?

노만 버뎃은 뉴욕 이주 이전의 기록을 네트워크상에 거의 남기지 않았다. 그리고 드문드문 보이는 버뎃에 대한 기록은, 무엇 하나 사실인 것이 없다. 우선, 고향인 라커친. 일견 그럴싸해 보이는 이름이지만 커터는 그곳이 결코 버뎃의 고향이 될 수가 없음을 안다. 우연은 예기치 못한 방식으로 그녀에게 단서를 주었다.

라커친은 카터의 증조부모가 터를 잡았던 곳이다. 그 곳이 지방 도로의 폐쇄와 함께 72년 전 역사의 뒤안길로 사라지면서 카터의 조부는 100마일 옆의 도시로 트럭을 타고 가족과 함께 이주했다. 이 이야기는 조부의 아들이 결혼을 해 딸을 낳고, 그 딸이 반려를 찾아 아들을 낳을 때까지 매년 집안에서 반복되었던 옛날이야기다. 잊힐 리가 없었다.

바로 그녀는 조지 워싱턴 대 교무처에 전화를 걸었다. 문의 결과 근 반세기 동안 그곳 로스쿨에 다녔던 버뎃은 단 두 명뿐이라는 답변이 돌아왔다. 한 명은 10년 전 사망했고, 한 명은 여성인데 올해 졸업할 예정이다. 버뎃의 거주 기록도 뒤졌다. 뉴욕 이주 이전, 워싱턴 DC에서 남긴 거주 기록은 의심 가는 바가 없었으나, 그 이전에 살았던 메릴랜드 주의 거주 기록은 매우 불분명했다. 메릴랜드 주민이었을 당시 미성년자였던 버뎃이 누구와 살았는지 전혀 알 수가 없고, 그가 다녔던 중고등학교는 수 년 전 지역의 개발 사정으로 인해 폐쇄되었다. 초등학교 역시 사정은 마찬가지다. 버뎃의 부모인 유진과 글로리아 버뎃은 노만의 기록에만 이름이 남아있을 뿐 메릴랜드 주민 데이터베이스에는 존재하지도 않는 인간이다. 노만 버뎃은 신기루 같은 인간이었다. 멀리서 보면 멀쩡히 서있는 듯 보이지만 접근하면 접근할수록 그의 존재는 사라지고 종국엔 먼지만이 남는다.

이로서 카터가 버뎃이 실존 인물이라고 믿어줄 이유는 없게 되었다. 경찰서에서 수수께끼의 부랑자를 데리고 나간 둥근 얼굴의 중년 사내는 이 땅 어딘가에 살아 숨쉬는 인간일지 몰라도, 노만 버뎃은 데이터의 그림자 속에만 존재하는 망령이다. 인터폴에 수배된 범죄자와 손을 잡은 작자는 그런 인간이었다. 카터는 이 불가사의한 두 인물이 지하철 소동 이전부터 서로 밀접한 관계를 맺은 사이였으리라고, 사실상 확신하다시피 했다.

“결론적으로 난 당신들 집을 털어간 강도들이 외국의 공작원이나 테러리스트가 아닌가 생각해보고 있어. 신상을 철저히 감춘 사람이 둘이나 우연히 모일리가 없을테니.”

카터는 그렇게 말하며, 얼빠진 표정으로 자신과 아버지를 번갈아보고 있는 안톤에게서 몽타주를 빼앗았다. 그녀는 아예 부자를 먼지 하나 안 남도록 탈탈 털어댈 결심으로 취조실에 들어왔고, 목적은 거의 달성되었다. 쐐기를 박는 마지막 한 마디가 안톤의 얼굴에서 핏기를 가시게 했다.

“만약 그게 사실이라면, 그런 비밀스런 사람들 얼굴을 봐버린 네 아버지가 뒤처리 대상이 될 가능성도 없는 건 아니지. 천애고아가 되고 싶지 않거든 당장 네가 보고 들은 걸 몽땅 불어, 안톤.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

13

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

아자렐로는 제임스 휠러가 6시 반에 사무실을 떴다고 보고했다. 말인즉슨 아무리 늦어도 8시 즈음에는 그가 아들을 옆구리에 끼고 집에서 TV나 보고 있어야 하며, 9시 전에는 두 번 다시 출근할 수 없는 신세가 되어 거실 바닥에 누워 있었어야 정상이라는 이야기다.

물론 예외를 생각해보지 않았다는 말은 아니다. 원인 모를 변덕 때문에 변호사 놈이 퇴근 중 다른 길로 샜다면 예상 퇴근 시간은 8시보다 늦어진다. 그러나 여덟 살짜리 아이를 낀 홀아비가 늦게까지 싸돌아다녀봐야 한계는 있다. 만약 초인종을 눌렀는데 아무도 나오지 않는다면, 초대 손님들이 미리 가서 서프라이즈 파티 준비를 하고 한 두 시간 정도 앉아 집주인을 기다리면 그만이었다.

스틸스는 불과 다섯달 전, 온몸을 화약으로 두르고 있던 중범죄자 네 명의 머리통을 한꺼번에 날렸다. 검사의 태도가 그의 심기를 거스르기는 했지만, 그 여자가 내린 명령 자체는 집 앞 구멍가게에서 캔디바를 사오라고 하는 수준의 심부름이나 다를 바 없었다. 그러니 오늘까지는 그 엿 같은 년의 행패를 참아줄 작정이었다. 스틸스는 인간 과녁이 하나 더 생긴 김에. 저번 현장에서 입수했던 러시아제 무기들의 성능을 테스트해볼 참이었다. 휠러의 아파트 앞에 차를 대고 내릴 때는 숫제 휘파람을 불기까지 했다.

그리고 스틸스는 지금 영문을 하나도 모를 위기에 봉착한 참이었다.

머리를 얻어맞고 기절한 막심과 양 무릎이 박살난 아자렐로를 어깨 병신이 된 도일이 가까스로 문밖으로 끌고 나가는 모습이 보였다. 듣기만 해도 섬뜩한 아자렐로의 비명이 겨우 아파트 로비에서 물러간 것은 좋았지만, 그 말은 스틸스를 겨누는 총구가 두 개로 늘어났다는 뜻이기도 했다. 키 큰 사내가 장전을 마치고 그를 노려보고 있었다. 아자렐로와 도일은 뼈가 아작나는 선에서 끝났지만 그가 스틸스에게까지 관대한 처분을 내릴 작정은 아닌듯 했다. 2대 1의 상황에서 스틸스가 고를 선택지는 단 하나였다. 그의 손 안에 쥔 최후의 보루를 홱 끌어당겼다. 전과자가 숨을 삼키는 소리가 턱 밑으로 딸려 올라왔다.

“그 사람 놔주라고 했잖아.”

총구가 뒤통수를 쿡 찔렀다.

“인질은 이런 상황에서 써먹는 게 아니야.”

“글쎄, 애초부터 이 놈은 살려 보낼 생각이 없었거든.”

스틸스는 총구를 전과자의 턱 밑에 찔러 넣었다. 손가락만 까딱이면 끔찍한 폭죽놀이를 연출할 수 있도록. 총구가 몇 번 더 뒤통수를 툭툭 건드렸으나 그는 숨만 몰아쉬면서 꼼짝도 하지 않았다.

“난 너 같은 놈들의 최후를 알아, 스틸스. 인질범들에겐 사살이라는 단어가 기다리지.”

정면에 있던 키 큰 사내가 나지막한 목소리로 말했다.

“이따금, 사살보다 더 나쁜 결과가 기다리기도 해.”

등 뒤의 사내가 속삭였다.

스틸스는 바로 몇 시간 전 오이스터베이에 묻어버리라고 후스코에게 보낸 인간이 어째서 지금 아파트에 나타나 자신의 뒤통수를 인질로 삼고 있는지 궁금해 하지 않았다. 시체 썩는 내가 차 안에 배는건 참을 수 없다며 즉각 사살을 반대했던 후스코의 투정을 들어주었던 것도 후회하지 않았다. 지금 그가 신경 쓰고 있는 문제는 단 하나, 생존이었다. 결국 약을 가로채고 남의 숨통을 끊어놓는 일 모두가 생존, 일견 쉬워 보이지만 실상은 잠시만 한 눈 팔아도 위태로워지는 그 놈의 문제 때문에 해왔던 일이 아닌가? 돈이 모일만큼 모이면 케이맨 제도로 떠나 비치 파라솔 아래에서 뒹굴다 인생을 마감할 작정이었다. 범죄자들에게 역습을 당하거나 배신죄, 또는 괘씸죄로 처분당한 그의 후임들과 똑같은 방식으로 구질구질한 끝을 맞이하는 것은 딱 질색이다. 10년을 이런 식으로 무사태평하게 살아왔는데 오늘이라고 운명의 여신이 갑자기 고개를 돌리진 않을 테다. 행운도 생존도 그의 편이었다. 어떻게든 아파트 밖으로만 빠져나갈 방법이 있다면.

“나는 네 머릿속이 어떻게 굴러가고 있는지 안다, 스틸스. 안타깝지만 네 운도 기적도 이미 날 만난 골목에서 끝난 거야. 너 혼자 그 사실을 인정 못하고 있는 모양이다만.”

등 뒤에서 들려오는 목소리가 한층 냉랭해졌다. 스틸스는 키 큰 남자의 움직임을 계속 경계하면서 눈만 살짝 뒤로 움직였다.

“그러셔? 그럼 날 이 자리에서 쏴. 너희들이 가져갈 시체는 두 구가 될 거다. 개과천선한 선량한 시민 하나와, 웬 괴한들로부터 시민을 보호하려고 했던 현직 경찰. 그 둘을 죽여놓고 이 땅 어딘가에서 며칠이나 발 뻗고 잘 수 있을지 두고 봐.”

키큰 사내가 가까이 다가오는 기색이 비치자 그는 총을 턱에 더욱 깊이 쑤셔 넣었다. 숨통이 막힌 전과자가 몸부림을 쳐댔다.

“다리를 건널 즈음엔 무장경찰 대대가 너희에게 손을 흔들고 있을걸.”

“그 문제를 네가 걱정해줄 필요는 없다, 스틸스. 이미 200명을 죽였지만, 이 세상 어떤 경찰도 날 찾으러 오지 않았으니.”

스틸스의 등 뒤에서 높낮이 없는 중얼거림이 들렸다.

“자신 있나보군, 응?”

스틸스는 자신의 말이 허세처럼 들리길 바라지 않으며 물었다. 인정하기 싫었지만, 뒤통수에서 들려오는 목소리에는 스틸스 같은 이들을 무릎 꿇리고 그들의 희망을 발밑의 개미새끼처럼 짓뭉개버리는 힘이 있었다. 열 발짝 정도 떨어진 곳에서 스틸스에게 총을 겨누고 있던 키 큰 사내가 피식 웃는 것이 보였다.

“스틸스, 너 같은 놈들은 이런 순간 역전을 기대해.”

등 뒤의 무정한 목소리가 나지막이 속삭였다.

“위기가 코앞에서 혀를 내밀고 네 뺨을 핥아 와도, 한심할 정도로 낙관적이란 말이지. 운은 아직 자기편이라고, 결과는 정해지지 않았다고, 바닥나지 않은 가능성과 예비 된 기적이 널 구해줄거라고 믿어. 그러니 지금 손에 든 유일한 무기를 적에게 들이대지도 않은 주제에 배짱만 부리는 게지.”

“날 쏘면 이놈도 죽어.”

스틸스는 전과자의 멱살을 단단히 붙잡아 올렸지만 그의 적들은 별다른 반응을 보이지 않았다.

“상관없어. 그 자는 네 구원투수가 못 돼.”

“뭔 소리야?”

“내가 그 사람을 구할 이유는 없기 때문이지, 스틸스.”

등 뒤의 사내는 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다.

“운이 나빠 끌려온 사람까지 책임질 능력은 없어. 총을 겨눌 상대가 틀렸단 이야기다. 그 자를 쏘든 말든 네가 패배했다는 사실이 변하진 않아. 이 지경까지 와서 반전을 기대한다면 그건 농담으로라도 낙관적이라고 할 수가 없는 거지. 그저 미련한 거야.”

“이봐, 입은 그렇게 씨부리지만 아직도 날 쏘지 않았잖아. 아깐 이놈을 놔주라며?”

“기왕이면 사는 게 낫다는 판단에서 한 소리지. 안 된다면 어쩔 수 없는 일이고.”

정부가 포문을 다른 방향으로 열기 시작했을 때 해롤드 핀치의 게임은 이미 종료됐다. 역전극은 없었다. 앞으로도 있을 수 없다. 페리가 폭발한 그 날, 사랑하는 사람은 운명의 장막 뒤로 영원히 사라졌으며 핀치의 이름은 세상에서 지워졌다. 정부는 그런 사람이 있었다는 사실마저 말끔히 닦아냈다. 유예된 삶에 주어진 임무는 도주뿐이었다. 이승에서의 시간이 만료되는 순간까지 계속 될 형벌. 패배는 기정사실이다. 다만 패배자가 얼마나 비참한 끝을 맞느냐의 문제만 아직까지 결론이 나질 않았을 따름이다. 목숨 붙이고 사는 시간이 길어질수록 예상되는 끝도 나날이 끔찍해져간다.

이미 결승선을 통과해버린 삶이다. 존 리스는 그 안에서 패배자들끼리의 경기를 시작하자고 제안했다. 핀치는 그가 역전을 꿈꾸라는 뜻에서 한 제의가 아님을 안다. 어차피 비극적으로 끝날 삶이라면 더 극적으로, 과감하게 삶의 마지막 순간을 소모하면서 죽어버리라는 충동질에 가깝다. 시한부 인생의 마지막 발악….

“지금이라도 인질을 풀어주면 마지막을 정리할 시간은 주겠다.”

리스가 총을 든 채 외쳤다.

“이거 봐, 이거 봐. 같은 문제를 놓고 둘이 딴 소리를 하고 있잖아. 동업 시작한지 얼마 안 되는 모양이지? 발이 안 맞아.”

스틸스가 중얼거리며 전과자의 목을 팔로 졸랐다. 빈틈없이 장전된 총은 이제 전과자의 턱이 아닌 리스 쪽을 향했다. 핀치가 그 꼴을 등 뒤에서 지켜보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 패닉에 이른 사람과 협상을 하는 것은 불가능했다.

“좋아, 이놈이 필요 없다면 지금 당장 처분하겠어. 그 다음엔 너희 둘. 서로 싸우다 죽인 것처럼 위장하면 될 거야…. 밖에서 보면 세 명이 난투극을 벌이다 죽은 것처럼 보이겠지.”

“그래, 미쳤군.”

리스가 고개를 흔들었다.

“날 열 받게 한 대가는 너희 두 놈들의 가족에게서 받기로 하지. 그 다음엔 친구, 그 다음에는 애인으로….”

스틸스는 여전히 역전이 그의 편이길 바랐다. 그에게 종신형을 안겨 줄 수 있는 증인을 두 눈 뜨고 빼앗겼어도, 핸슨이 거래 상대를 보다 똑똑한 놈으로 바꾸고 싶다는 뜻을 노골적으로 비치고 있어도, 쌓이고 쌓인 죄의 기록들이 이런 식으로 되돌아와 그의 목을 졸라도, 사실, 정말로 자신이 최후를 맞게 될 장소는 케이맨 제도가 아닌 범죄 현장이리라 은연중에 짐작은 하고 있었다 해도. 그래도 지금 이 순간만은 기적을 믿었다. 게임은 끝나지 않았다. 오늘까지 잘 살아왔다. 갑자기 상황이 뒤집힐 리 없지 않은가?

“미안하지만 내겐 친구가 없다.”

금속끼리 ‘끼릭’하고 마찰하는 소리가 스틸스의 뒤통수에 닿았다. 고요 속에서 핀치의 단어들이 그의 심장을 천천히 조여 왔다.

리스는 총을 들지 않은 손을 능청맞게 흔들어보였다. 작별이구만, 친구여.

“가족은 죽었지.”

“…….”

“그리고 나도 죽었다.”

핀치는 몇 년 만의 작업을 앞두고 마지막으로 숨을 삼킨 다음, 내뱉었다.

“빼앗길게 없어.”

 

 

 

탄환이 정확히 한 사람의 머리만을 뚫고 지나가던 그 때, 다이너에 앉아있던 헨리 휠러는 핸드폰의 진동을 느끼고 주머니에 황급히 손을 넣었다. 꺼내보니 한 통의 메시지가 와있었다. 헨리는 아버지가 아직 가게 밖에서 담배를 태우는 중인지 신중하게 확인한 다음에야, 잠금 화면을 조용히 열었다.

 

 

_정말 고마워요. 용감하고 똑똑한 소년 :]_

_유령은 이제 저승으로 돌아갈게요._

 

From. Ghost

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

리스는 마지막으로 복도가 비어있는 것을 한 번 더 확인한 다음, 초인종을 지그시 눌렀다. 예상한대로 처음엔 반응이 없었다. 마음속으로 열부터 하나까지 거꾸로 센 후 똑같은 짓을 한 번 더 했다. 이번에도 즉각 그를 반기는 목소리는 없었다. 하지만 리스가 열에서 셋까지 조금 천천히 내려왔을 때, 인터폰이 켜지는 소리와 함께 짜증 가득한 밤인사가 스피커 속에서 불쑥 나타나 그를 맞이했다.

“누구세요!”

“밤 늦게 죄송하지만, 관리실입니다. 내선 전화로 걸었는데 받질 않으셔서 직접 올라올 수 밖에 없었습니다.”

“무슨 일인데요, 이 시간에?”

“이 집의 배수관에 이상이 생긴 것 같다는 신고가 들어왔습니다. 지금 아래층 전체가 물폭탄을 맞은 꼴이 됐어요. 비상 상황이라 지금 당장 댁 내부를 확인해야 하는데 협조 부탁드립니다.”

리스는 집주인이 아직도 잠에 취해있다는 사실을 짐작할 수 있었다. 그녀가 작게 투덜거린 후에 바로 “잠깐만요.”라고 말하고 인터폰을 꺼버렸기 때문이다. 인터폰 화면 속에 나타난 경비원이 진짜 경비원인지 아닌지 분별할 겨를도 없이 주인은 리스의 요청에 응했고, 낮아진 경계심의 대가는 곧장 돌아왔다.

문이 열리자마자 핀치의 총이 번호의 이마를 강타했다.

“---!!!”

“조용히.”

옆에 서있던 리스가 얼른 그녀의 입을 틀어막아 비명은 손안에 허망하게 묻혀버렸다. 핸슨은 리스의 팔에 안겨 안으로 질질 끌려가는 동안 슬리퍼 한 짝을 현관에다 떨구었는데, 핀치는 잠시 동안 혐오감 깊은 눈빛을 그 물건에 던진 다음 문고리를 안으로 당겼다. 문은 소리 없이 닫혔다.

핸슨은 피를 흘리기는 했지만 기절하지는 않았다. 핀치가 일부러 이마를 약간 빗맞힌 탓이다. 덕분에 리스와 핀치는 핸슨을 식탁 의자까지 끌고 가 묶어놓고 나서도 얼른 그녀와 대화를 시도할 수가 없었다. 핸슨이 물에서 막 건져낸 도미처럼 몸부림을 쳐대는 10분 동안 리스는 주방에 가서 커피를 타왔다. 핀치는 팔짱 끼고 서서 핸슨을 내려다보다가, 이따금 의자가 뒤로 넘어갈 것 같으면 등받이를 손으로 받쳐주었다. 그러는 내내 그의 표정은 싸늘하게 굳어있었다.

핸슨의 입이 비로소 열린 것은, 그녀가 핀치의 얼굴을 알아보고 몸부림을 멈춘 후였다. 핀치는 자신을 향한 핸슨의 눈이 커지는 것을 보고는 재갈을 빼서 바닥에 던졌다.

“좋은 꿈 꾸고 계셨나요, 검사님.”

“당신!”

헐떡거리는 핸슨의 얼굴 위로 머리카락이 쏟아져내렸다.

“분명 스틸스한테….”

그러나 핀치가 내민 물건을 보자마자 그녀는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 손바닥만한 NYPD 배지. 설명은 불필요했다. 핀치는 배지를 핸슨의 무릎 위로 던졌다.

“어차피 스틸스를 마음에 들어 하지 않았잖습니까.”

“내가 어떤 사람인지 알면서 이런 짓을-.”

“당신이 누군지는 당신 자신보다 더 잘 알아요, 다이앤 핸슨.”

핀치가 대답했다.

“하트퍼드에 모셔놓은 홀어머니에게 하루걸러 한 번 꼴로 전화를 걸던데, 오늘은 제법 길게 통화했더군요. 당신도 집안에선 나름대로 다정한 딸인가 봅니다.”

역시 설명은 더 필요 없었다. 핸슨의 얼굴에서 순식간에 핏기가 가셨다. 리스는 그녀가 70년대 싸구려 공포 영화에 자주 등장하던 유령을 닮았다고 생각하며 핀치의 뒤에서 말없이 커피를 홀짝거렸다.

“당신은 어머니가 정말 잘 지내느냐고 물어 오실 때마다 매번 괜찮다고만 답하던데, 정말인가요?”

“젠장.” 핸슨이 신음했다. “엄마는 아무 것도 몰라. 내 직업이 검사인지 판사인지도 헷갈려하는 아줌마라고.”

“당신 가족이 중한 줄 알면 남의 가족도 중한 줄 알았어야 합니다, 핸슨 씨.”

핀치는 총구를 인질의 입술에 들이댔다. 그것이 사람을 닥치게 하는 수천만가지 방식 중에서 제일 빠르고 깔끔한 효과를 보는 방법임은 분명했다. 입 밖으로 튀어나올락 말락하던 웅얼거림은 즉시 핸슨의 목구멍 속으로 기어들어갔고, 핏발 선 그녀의 두 눈만이 핀치의 총구를 뚫어져라 보고 있었다.

“핸슨 씨, 혹시나 해서 하는 말이지만 내가 돈으로 협상 가능한 사람이라고 생각하지는 마세요. 애초 내가 이 일을 하는 이유와 금전적 문제는 아무런 관련도 없거든요.”

생애 처음 나누는 금속과의 키스가 소름끼치는 모양인지 핸슨의 표정이 점점 변해갔다. 숫제 울상이 된 그녀는 법정의 냉혈한이 아니라 단순히 겁에 질린 스무 살짜리 대학생처럼 보였다. 핀치는 전도양양하던 하버드의 아름다운 학생이 졸업 후 10년도 지나지 않아 추악한 범죄의 밑바닥에서 커리어를 쌓게 된 원인이 무엇일지 궁금하긴 했다. 그러나 다른 사람도 아닌 해롤드 핀치가 그 문제를 물을 주제는 안 됐다. 그는 고개를 가로젓고 말을 이었다.

“이번과 같은 방식으로 포프 같은 자들을 지금까지 몇 명이나 감옥으로 보내왔는지 알고 싶군요. 실적이 그렇게나 가치 있는 건가요. 무고한 사람들의 인생을 팔아넘기며 쌓아야 할 만큼?

로렌스 포프가 죽고 그 동생은 유일한 보호자를 잃게 됐죠. 형과 달리 동생은 아주 사소한 범죄에도 가담한 적이 없어요. 학교에 결석한 적도 거의 없는데다 성적은 중위권이고, 교외 활동도 제법 잘 해내고 있지요. 다시 말해 포프가 동생의 뒤에서 상당히 애를 썼단 뜻입니다. 자신이 아끼는 한 사람의 인생까지 나락으로 떨어뜨리지 않기 위해서.”

핸슨은 무표정한 핀치의 얼굴과 총구를 번갈아보느라 눈을 바쁘게 움직였다. 그녀 옆에서 날아온 부드러운 목소리가 덧붙였다.

“당신 덕에 그런 노력이 모두 무의미해졌어요, 핸슨.”

“그리고 그 동생은 지금 코네티컷 하트퍼드에 있습니다.”

핀치는 핸슨의 입을 짓누르고 있던 물건을 천천히 거두었다.

“그 애의 보호자는 내가 믿는 사람들이고, 메이필드 가(街) 8번지에 삽니다. 정원에서 파란 수국을 기르는 집의 맞은편에 있는 집이죠.”

그 말이 반응을 불러일으키는 데는 시간이 걸렸다. 핸슨은 어머니에게 전화는 자주 했지만 방문은 잘 하지 않았으므로, 어머니 집의 주소나 그녀가 기르는 꽃 따위를 얼른 떠올릴 수 없었기 때문이다.

리스는 주방으로 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가 식기세척기 속에 빈 머그컵을 넣은 다음, 커피포트 속에 얼마 안 남아있던 커피를 개수대에 쏟아버렸다. 우스꽝스러운 로고가 박힌 경비회사 모자는 벗어서 카운터 위에 내려놓았다. 그리고 핸드폰을 꺼내 마이클 포프의 번호를 찾았다. 밤이 깊어 안 받을 가능성이 높았지만 리스는 그가 늦게라도 응답하길 바랐다. 이번엔 그의 방식대로 핸슨에게 처분을 내리고 싶은 생각이 별로 없었다. 그렇다면 핀치의 방식대로 처리하는 모습을 지켜보는 것은? 리스에게는 나쁠 것이 없었지만 핀치에게 그다지 좋은 경험이 되진 못하리라. 리스는 핸드폰을 흔들거리며 아무 노래나 기억나는 대로 흥얼거렸다.

거실에서 애원하고 발악하는 목소리가 들리기 시작할 즈음 그는 주방을 나왔다. 핀치에게 핸드폰 하나가 건네졌다.

“받았어요.”

“다행이네요.”

핀치는 알아들을 수 없는 말들만 연발하는 핸슨을 무시하고 전화를 받아들었다. 겁 먹은 것이 분명해 보이는 소년의 얼굴이 화면 위로 떠올라있었다. 머리가 부스스한 모양을 보니 그도 자다 깬 모양이었다. 핀치는 잠시 머뭇거리다, 스피커를 손가락으로 막고 리스를 돌아보았다.

“어떻게 말해도 충격 받겠죠?”

“우리로서는 어쩔 수 없는 일이죠.”

리스가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“좀 냉정하게 말하면, 이 아이도 전부터 각오는 하고 있었을 겁니다. 형하고 연락이 끊어진지 꽤 됐으니.”

어차피 다른 방식을 생각하고 온 것도 아니었다. 이마에서 흐른 핏줄기와 눈물로 엉망진창이 된 핸슨의 얼굴 앞에, 핀치는 결국 핸드폰을 들이댔다. 핸슨은 깜짝 놀라 또 다시 뒤로 넘어갈 뻔 했고, 웬 귀신 같은 여자의 몰골에 깜짝 놀란 마이클도 화면 속에서 작은 비명을 질렀다. 리스는 그녀가 고개를 돌리거나 넘어지지 못하도록 고개를 꽉 붙들었다.

“우리가 내거는 협상 조건은 단 두 가지 뿐입니다, 핸슨 씨.”

핀치가 명령하듯 말했다. 사실 지금의 핸슨은 자기 머리를 총으로 쏴버리라는 주문 말고는 뭐든 들어줄 사람처럼 보여, 협상이라는 말 자체가 의미가 없었다.

“제발요, 엄마는 제가 무슨 일을 했는지 하나도 모르세요. 제발. 엄마는 건드리지 마요.”

“당신이 무슨 일을 했는지 모르기는 이 화면 속의 소년도 마찬가지였습니다, 핸슨 씨. 그런데 이 애는 형을 잃었죠.”

리스가 쏘아붙였고, 핀치는 핸슨의 얼굴을 물끄러미 바라보았다.

“협상 조건 하나는, 날이 밝는 즉시 경찰에 출두해서 당신이 저지른 행위에 대해 낱낱이 밝힐 것. 우리는 어디에서나 당신을 지켜볼 수 있고, 반드시 그렇게 할 거예요. 정오까지 자수하지 않았을 경우 벌어질 일들에 관해서는 전적으로 당신의 상상에 맡겨두겠습니다. 협상 조건 두 번째는, 이 아이 앞에서 지금 당장 당신이 고해하는 겁니다.”

“대체 어떻게요?”

그렇게 대꾸하는 여검사는 고통스러워 보였다.

“거짓말을 하도 오래하고 살아서 진실을 말하는 법을 잊은 겁니까? 진실을 말해요. 네 형은 죽었다고.”

핀치는 경멸어린 눈으로 그녀를 바라보았다.

“그렇게 만든 사람은 바로 나라고. 내 본분은 네 형 같은 사람들을 법의 이름으로 수호하는 것이었지만, 나는 법의 이름으로 그런 작자들을 도륙낸 인간 백정이라고. 썩은 경찰들과 손잡고 네 형을 난도질한 사람이 바로 나라고. 그렇게 형의 목숨을 팔아넘긴 대가로 받은 것이 당신의 유죄선고 기록이며-.”

“…….”

“그 후 진실이 드러날까봐 너까지 입막음 하려고 했다고.”

“…….

“그리고 이 모든 것을 속죄하는 이유는 양심의 부르짖음 때문이 아니라, 단순히 나와 가족의 생명을 건지기 위해서라고. 나는 이 지경이 되어서도 이기적이라고. 솔직히 재수가 없어서 네가 살아남았고 나는 이 꼴이 된 거라 생각한다고. 누군가 진실을 털어놓으라며 머리에 총을 들이대지 않았더라면, 나는 무덤까지 이 비밀을 안고 갔을 거라고!”

“…!”

“당신의 졸렬함을 언어로 설명하기가 그렇게나 어렵습니까?”

아마 직업을 가진 이후 이만큼 핸슨이 궁지에 몰린 적이 없었을 것이다. 그녀는 못내 발작적인 울음을 터뜨렸다. 통곡은 한참 이어졌으나 누구도 그녀를 달래지 않았다.

리스는 한 손으로는 그녀의 고개를 붙들고, 마이클에게 전화를 끊지 말라는 뜻을 전달하기 위해 나머지 한 손을 이용했다. 즉, 핸드폰 카메라에 자신의 얼굴을 비추고 손가락을 까딱거렸다. 그는 마이클의 얼굴에 떠오르는 무수한 두려움과 의문을 보았다. 그러나 전화는 끊어지지 않았다. 리스는 공포 속에서도 진실을 마주하고자 하는 기질이 비단 어른들만의 것은 아니라는 생각을 하며, 핀치를 보았다.

핀치의 뺨은 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 시선은 핸슨이 결국 비참하게 입을 열어 운을 떼는 순간까지 그녀에게서 떨어져 나가지 않았다. “내 이름은 다이앤 핸슨-“ 그 순간 리스의 입가에 보일 듯 말 듯한 미소가 스쳐지나갔지만 핀치는 보지 못했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

14

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“그 얘기 들었나?”

“업무하고 손톱만큼이라도 관계된 얘기라면 좀 나중에 해, 시몬스.”

후스코는 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. 그에게 서내에서 다짜고짜 말을 걸어오는 부류는 인사부 인간들뿐이다. 그는 출근하자마자 본 반가운 얼굴에 주먹이라도 꽂아버리고 싶은 심정이었다.

“난 지금 내 저질 몸뚱아리에 신경 쓰기도 바빠 죽겠거든. 숨만 쉬어도 갈비가 얼얼해.”

“너와 나의 몸뚱이와 그렇게 무관한 이야기는 아니야. 스틸스와, 그 망할 검사년 문제가 걸려있거든.”

시몬스가 섬뜩한 미소를 흘렸다. 길 가던 사람을 마지못해 멈춰 서게 하는 미소였다. 후스코의 눈가가 실룩거렸다.

“염병, 뭔데? 그 여자한테 자수를 강요한 놈이 스틸스였대?”

“심문하기 전까지는 모를 일이지. 살아서 그 자식이 갈만한 곳은 다 뒤져본 것 같은데 여태 감감무소식이니.”

시몬스가 고개를 돌리고 가래를 툭 뱉었다.

“그래도 그 말이 거의 정답에 가까울 거야. 로렌스 포프의 사건을 담당하던 판사한테 무슨 메일이 갔는지 알고 있나?”

후스코는 멍청한 표정으로 고개를 저었고 시몬스는 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 ‘흠‘하고 만족스러운 소리를 냈다. 스틸스가 지시하길 좋아하는 인간이라면 시몬스는 얼간이들을 경멸하거나 조소하는 일 그 자체에서 순수한 기쁨을 누리는 인간이었다. 어느 쪽이든 후스코는 연이 없었으면 했지만, 인사부에 들어있으면서 그 둘의 눈길을 동시에 피할 수 있는 인간은 아무도 없었다.

“메일에 음성 파일이 첨부되어 있었다는군. 그 년의 목소리가 갓 잡은 생선처럼 신선하게 보존된 파일이. 녹음된 내용이 뭐였더라. _-_ _휠러를 없애_ _,_ _스틸스_ _._ _반드시 깔끔하게 끝내_ _._ _이번 일까지 망치면 우리 관계는 끝이다_ _._ _오늘도 실패했다간 포프를 보낸 것처럼 스틸스 네 놈도 처리해 버릴 거야_ _._ ”

“말을 그 따위로 한 주제에 나서서 자살 폭탄을 터뜨리다니.”

“그래, 그 계집애하곤 작년에 거래를 끊었어야 했다니까.”

시몬스가 즐겁다는 듯 중얼거렸다.

“재수 털리는 년이 언제고 크게 사고 칠 줄 알았어. 하여간 검사에게 칼침 놓을 자식을 구할 때까진 인사부 전원 잠수하라는 상부 명령이야. 남자 감방과는 달리 여자 감방에서 일 치는 건 쉬운 일이 아니더구만. 한 동안 일이 없어 좋겠군, 후스코?”

“좋다니? 세금 떼이고 나니 이번 달도 남는 게 없어. 빨리 새 건수 물지 않으면 길거리에 나앉게 생겼거든.”

실제론 기뻤지만 후스코는 내색하지 않기 위해 자기 허벅지를 꼬집었다. 이번 달엔 운구차를 몰지 않아도 된다. 비밀을 묻어 감출 구멍을 파지 않아도 되고, 식탁에서 시리얼을 퍼먹는 아들을 지켜보다 아무에게도 밝힐 수 없는 죄책감에 사로잡혀 속이 쓰려질 일도 없다. 그러나 시몬스의 말 이면에 담긴 뉘앙스가 그의 경계심을 불러일으켰다. 삐딱하게 서서 후스코를 내려다보는 시몬스의 눈길은 사냥감을 노리는 삵의 시선과 다를 바가 없었다. 혹은 그보다 더 교활하거나.

“일이 아쉽다니 다행이야. 앞으로도 계속 그랬으면 좋겠네, 라이오넬.”

“무슨 뜻이야?”

“이봐, 다른 놈들은 스틸스를 배반자라고 욕하고 있지만 내 생각은 좀 달라.”

시몬스는 그렇게 말하며 품에서 담배갑을 꺼내 후스코에게 한 개비를 권했다. 후스코는 받지 않았다. 시몬스는 마음대로 하라는 몸짓을 해보이고는 빼문 담배에 불을 붙였다.

“스틸스만큼 이 일이 적성인 놈은 드물어. 머리가 내 반만큼이라도 돌아갔더라면 위에서도 중용했을 테지. 다져놓은 입지가 있으니, 몇 년 더 경력을 쌓았으면 승급했을 거야. 여기서 나가고 싶어하기는 커녕 쫓겨날까봐 오금을 저려하는 녀석이었단 말이야, 놈은.”

“그래서 스틸스가 그렇게까지 요란하게 도망갈 이유는 없다고 생각하는거야?” 후스코가 틱틱거렸다. “다 아는 말이지만, 사람 속내는 모르는 거지. 아닌가?”

시몬스는 담배를 길게 빨아들였다. 그의 입이 역을 막 떠난 증기 기관차처럼 길고 어두운 연기를 뿜어냈다.

“스틸스는 급전이 필요할 일도 없고, 특별히 찔릴만한 짓도 안했어. 검사에게 자수를 강요해서 인사부에 이만한 엿을 먹이고 맨몸으로 달아날 메리트가 도무지 안 보인단 말이지. 그 점을 확인하기 위해 내가 만 사흘을 길바닥에 낭비했어. 물론 스틸스는 도망자일수도 있다. 여전히 가능성은 있어. 하지만 아니라면? 인사부를 와해시키고 싶어하는 누군가의 간계라고 생각해보면 이 일이 어느 정도 이해가 되지 않겠나?”

“즉, 인사부 안에 간첩이 있었다? 그 간첩이 스틸스라고 보면 모든게 설명이 되겠네.”

후스코는 갑자기 미친 듯이 담배가 피우고 싶어졌다. 그러나 욕망을 채워줄 그것을 시몬스에게서 구하고 싶지는 않았다. 도저히 그럴 수 없었다.

“라이오넬, 넌 멍청하지만 진짜 멍청이는 아니야. 판사에게 저 따위 녹음을 보낸 누군가는 분명 그 때 현장에 있던 놈일게 뻔하잖아.”

“그래! 웬 회계사 같은 놈이 갑자기 끼어들었다고 했잖아. 내가 한 방 갈겼고, 영영 못 일어나게 만들었다고도 했고. 죽기 전에 한 패에게 뭔가 수를 써서 녹음 파일을 넘긴 모양이지?”

“아자렐로 말로는, 그 회계사는 ‘후스코 선배가 잡아왔다’더군.”

시몬스는 아직 필터가 충분이 남은 담배를 바닥에 툭 떨구었다. 불빛이 연기 한줄기만 남기고 사그라든 후에도, 그는 그것을 보란 듯이 꾹꾹 짓이기고 있었다. 하얀 막대기는 뭉개진 갈색 잿뭉치가 되어갔다.

“회계사의 장례를 지내러 간 사람도 후스코 선배였고 말이야.”

“제기랄. 시몬스, 얼마나 더 생사람 잡아야 만족하겠나?”

“나는 오이스터 베이가 놈의 묘지이길 간절히 바라, 라이오넬.”

시몬스의 손이 사뭇 다정하게 후스코의 어깨를 감싸왔다.

“그리고 친구를 하나 더 잃고 싶지 않네. 진심이야. 스틸스는 솔직히 포기했어. 남은 사람이라도 잘 챙겨야지.”

“친구에게 말을 이 따위로 하는 건 아니지.”

후스코의 볼멘소리에 시몬스는 입을 시원하게 찢어가며 미소지을 뿐 아무 대꾸가 없었다. 그가 어깨를 두어 번 도닥일 때, 후스코는 자신이 있어야 할 곳이 이 염병할 나라만 아니라면 어디든 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다. 달 표면이라도 괜찮을 것 같다. 시몬스는 21세기 미국에서 순경 나부랭이로 살기보다는 차라리 40년대 독일 포로수용소에서 히틀러 만세를 외치며 점호 방송을 내보내는 것이 적절할 인간이었다. 아가리로 선인장도 말려죽일 수 있는 자식에게 독가스가 필요하기는 할까? 창백한 입술 사이로 드러나는 누런 이빨들이 시몬스의 목소리를 대신해 후스코를 압박하고 있었다.

 

 _오이스터 베이가 너의 무덤이 되길 바라야 할까_ _,_ _라이오넬_ _?_

 _이미 그러고 있는지도 모르지_ _._

 

시몬스는 자기 할 말만 하고 떠나는 평소 버릇대로, 친구에게 별다른 작별인사 없이 등을 돌렸다. 어딘가로 느릿느릿 향하고 있었는데, 늘 그렇듯 직장은 그의 목적지가 아니었다. 또 외유할 모양이다. 그의 뒷모습을 지켜보는 후스코는 등에서 서늘한 기운을 느꼈다. 기분 탓은 아니었다. 수 분 사이에 흘린 식은땀이 셔츠 등판을 푹 적시고 있었다. 봄이 겨울의 마지막 패잔병들을 몰아내고 도시에 엉덩이를 들이댄지 몇 주는 지났는데 경찰서 앞에서 후스코는 홀로 추웠다. 그는 온 몸을 부르르 떤 다음 주머니에서 차키를 꺼냈다.

 

 

멀지 않은 곳에 주차되어 있던 후스코의 차는 햇살에 데워져 따뜻했다. 겉면뿐만이 아니라 (차문을 열려고 했을 때는 아예 손이 익는 줄 알았다) 속도 따뜻했다. 그는 포근한 카시트에 기대며 짧은 신음을 흘렸다. 아무리 방탄조끼를 입었다지만 몇 미터 떨어지지도 않은 곳에서 총탄을 네 발이나 맞았으니 몸이 멀쩡할 턱이 없었다. 가슴에 난 멍은 못 봐줄 지경이었고 갈비뼈엔 금이 갔다. 앉거나 일어설 때마다 타이슨이 그의 가슴에 맨주먹을 꽂는 것 같았다. 의사의 조언을 따르자면 이번 달엔 운동도 싸움도 삼가고 내근이나 해야겠지만, 지금은 건강을 챙기기에 앞서 목숨 보전부터 생각해야할 처지였다. 이제 어디로 가야 하나싶어 그는 암담한 눈길로 백미러를 보았다. 그러자 백미러 속의 두 눈이 후스코를 보았다. 햇빛 한 줄기가 안경에 반사되어 반짝거렸다.

정적이 차 안에 흘렀다.

핀치는 여전히 꼿꼿한 자세로 앉아 앞을 보고 있었다. 딱히 흥미롭지도 않고 지루하지도 않은 무언가를 관찰하는 듯한 눈빛이었다. 후스코는 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 심장이 발밑까지 떨어졌다가 목구멍 아래까지 치솟았고, 뇌혈관이 찰나의 순간 오그라들었다. 온 전신의 통제력이 후스코의 손을 벗어나 따로 놀고 있는 가운데, 핀치는 조용히 손을 들어 앞좌석의 등받이를 짚었다.

“어차피 내 제안을 거부할 권한은 없었어요, 형사님.”

후스코는 목울대를 움직여 침을 삼켰다. 지금 같은 상황에서 그의 마음대로 움직이는 신체 부위라곤 그 부분밖에 없었다.

“전 도움 안 될거예요.”

“도움 되고 안 되고는 제가 결정해요.”

핀치의 손이 등받이를 툭툭 두드렸다.

“선생님은 사정을 몰라요. 같은 패거리가 대놓고 절 찍었는걸요. 갱이나 내사과에 이야기가 들어가는 건 시간 문젭니다.”

“다시 말해, 이미 죽은 목숨이다?”

“말하자면 그런….”

후스코는 뒷말을 잇지 못하고 입을 닫았다. 어깨 너머로 뻗어 나온 손 하나가 그의 눈 앞에서 까딱거렸다. 손가락 사이에는 별 다른 특징 없는 펜이 하나 끼워져 있었다. 낯선 숨소리가 가까워졌고, 정중하고 높낮이가 없는 목소리가 후스코의 귀로 다가왔다.

“저는 이 펜으로는 아무 것도 쓰지 않아요. 잉크 대신 다른 재료가 들어있어서.”

펜이 손가락 끝에서 빙글 돌아갔다. 후스코는 소름이 팔과 목으로 번져가는 것을 느꼈다.

“그게 며칠 전에 내 뒷목을 찔렀던 물건입니까?”

“그랬다면 당신이 거기 앉아 나와 대화를 나눌 일은 없었겠죠.”

핀치가 점잖게 대답했다.

“브롬화 네오스티그민. 10mg만 투여해도 수 분 안에 호흡 정지와 심장마비를 일으키며 죽게 됩니다. 독성이 청산가리의 5배 정도죠. 이 펜의 끝을 누르면 반대편 끝에서 바늘이 소리 없이 발사되고…. 아마 뉴욕의 누군가가 이런 물건으로 죽게 된다면 사람들은 제일 먼저 북한을 의심하겠지요. 그쪽 공작원들은 아직도 고전적인 무기를 애용하거든요.”

후스코는 신음을 속으로 삼키며 물었다.

“내가 뭘 해야 합니까?”

“당신이 일할 준비가 됐는지 알고 싶어요.”

핀치의 펜이 다시 한 번 돌아갔다.

“내부 문제는 걱정 마세요. 당신을 떠보는 사람이 있더라도 그냥 무시하고. 지금 모든 의심을 사고 있는 인물은 스틸스입니다. 대부분의 경찰은 스틸스가 도망쳤다고 생각하고, 갱단과 마피아는 그가 증인 보호 프로그램을 이용해 사라졌다고 여기겠죠.”

“증인 보호 프로그램에 스틸스가 들어갔단 말입니까?”

“아뇨, 그가 들어간 곳은 트렁크예요.”

펜끝이 후스코의 관자놀이에 닿았다. 핀치는 서서히 펜으로 그의 얼굴을 쓸어내리기 시작했다. 수술 직전의 의사가 메스로 가를 부위를 미리 그리는 듯한 손놀림이었다.

“문제는, 음, 그를 쏴버릴 때 당신 총을 이용했다는 겁니다. 이 점은 당신도 해명하기 쉽지 않겠네요. 안타깝게도.”

“…….”

“그러니 짧게 여행 좀 해주시지 않겠습니까?”

“…어디, 어디로요!”

펜끝이 턱을 지나 목으로 내려오는 순간 후스코는 눈을 질끈 감았다.

“그야 누구도 그 자를 오래 오래 찾을 수 없는 곳이죠.”

핀치는 펜끝에 힘을 주어 후스코의 셔츠깃 위를 꾹 눌렀다.

“예를 들면, 오이스터 베이라던가.”

“제길.”

“그리고 한 가지 더. 다이앤 핸슨이 재판에 나서기도 전에 사망했다는 소식이 들려오는 날에는, 이유 불문하고 당신을 찾아오겠습니다. 당신들 내부에 뿌리내린 비리가 완전히 밝혀질 때까지 그녀는 죽어선 안 돼요.”

후스코의 한숨이 깊었다.

“그건 내가 손 써볼 수 있는 일이 아녜요.”

“당신이 판단할 일은 아니죠. 손 써 봐요.” 핀치가 말했다. “그리고 내가 지금 당신에게 거래를 시도한다고 착각하지 말아요. 내가 내리는 건 명령입니다. 당신이 선택하는 길이 복종이든 불복이든, 합당한 대가는 머지않아 떨어지겠죠.”

“선생.”

“내게 당신을 죽일 기회는 정말 많았다는 걸 잊지 말아요.”

“…….”

“다시 연락하겠습니다.”

후스코의 목젖을 꽉 누르고 있던 펜이 뒷좌석으로 되돌아갔다. 문이 달칵 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 시몬스와 마찬가지로 이쪽도 작별 인사를 남기는 일은 없었다. 후스코는 나가는 사람을 돌아보고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았다, 그러나 그는 언제 심장 마비를 일으키는 바늘이 날아올지 모른다는 생각에 고개를 숙이고 핸들만 내려다 보아야 했다. 부드러운 바람이 들어오나 싶더니, 문은 도로 쾅 닫혔다. 절뚝거리는 발소리가 아주 작게 들렸다.

마취침에 맞았던 자리가 다시 따끔거리는 것 같았다. 총탄이 그에게 멍을 남겼다면, 마취는 그에게 역겨운 감각을 남기고 떠났다. 후스코가 살면서 경험한 제일 지독한 숙취도, 마취약에서 깨어날 때 느낀 고통에는 견줄 수가 없었다. 그러나 그 고통도 지금 그를 괴롭히는 심적 고통에는 비할 바가 못 됐다.

트렁크 속에서 하루 이상 시체를 썩히지 않으려면 지금 당장 차에 시동을 걸어야 한다. 그러나 그는 도저히 키를 꽂을 수가 없었다. 오이스터 베이에 도착했을 때 트렁크를 열 자신도 없었다. 스틸스를 미워하기는 했으나 놈의 끝을 이런 식으로 마무리 지어주고 싶었던 것은 아니다. 하물며 스틸스보다 이 백배쯤 괴이하고 잔혹한 인간이 자신의 머리 꼭대기에 대신 올라앉길 바란 적도 없었다. 그는 인생이 한 순간이라도 온전히 제 것이었으면 했다.

오늘 일어난 일들이 앞으로도 얼마든지 일어날 수 있다는 점을 상기하자니, 어쩌면 냅다 삶을 포기하는 편이 최선의 방책일 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었다. 동시에 그것은 그가 자유 의지로 선택할 수 있는 유일한 방편이기도 했다. 후스코는 핸들 위에 엎어졌다. 그리고 한 동안 두 팔로 머리를 감싸고 일어나지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

브루클린 브리지 밑에 검은 코트를 입은 사내가 홀로 서있다. 현실감이 희박한 풍경이라고, 핀치는 생각했다. CG를 잔뜩 바른 영화의 한 장면이나 패션 화보의 한 컷처럼 현실감이 없는 것이 아니라, 키리코나 마그리트의 스케치처럼 현실감이 없는 그림이다. 존 리스는 풍경 속에 자연스럽게 끼어들어 있었으나 본질적으로 이 세계에 ‘존재할 수 없다‘는 느낌을 풍기는 인간이었다. 눈에 뻔히 보이고, 이름을 부르면 돌아보겠지만 그래도 환상의 산물 같다. 그가 하고자 하는 일이 암만 실제로 일어나는 일이라고 해도, 결국 누군가가 출판사에 보내기 위해 지은 하룻밤짜리 이야기처럼 들리는 것처럼.

핀치는 리스에게 아주 가까이 다가선 다음 그의 이름을 불렀다. 리스도 핀치의 발소리를 한참 전부터 듣고 있었던 것이 분명했지만, 자신의 이름이 불린 후에야 비로소 핀치를 돌아보았다.

“리스 씨.”

“핀치.”

핀치는 처음으로 리스의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어볼 기회를 가졌다. 의문의 여지없이 그는 빼어난 미남이었다. 뺨에 부유한 기운이 은은하게 맴돌고(비록 수위에게 얻어맞은 흔적이 다 가시지 않긴 했어도), 눈과 입가에 드리운 그늘에 우수가 어린다. 그러나 사람들을 쉽게 끌어당기는 인상은 결코 아니다. 고뇌, 믿음, 체념, 후회, 증오 같은 복잡한 감정들이 지우지 못할 수술자국처럼 얼굴 곳곳에 박힌 사내에게 가볍게 접근하고 싶은 마음이 들 리가 만무하다. 연인으로서도, 술친구로서도 리스는 부적절하다.

핀치는 단지 실수에 대한 대가를 치르기 위해, 누가 강요하지도 않은 길을 선택한 남자의 심리를 다 이해할 수가 없었다. 다만 리스가 보이는 것보다도 훨씬 더 깊은 후회를 하고 있다는 것은 짐작했다. 그 후회를 비웃고 싶지도 않았다. 핀치의 일부는 리스를 연민했다.

“이제 선택할 시간이에요.”

“기계가 다른 번호를 내보냈나 보군요.”

“번호는 계속해서 나올 겁니다. 영원히 그러겠죠.”

리스의 눈길은 강을 향했다. 핀치도 강을 보았다. 교각에 부딪힌 물살에서 하얀 거품이 일었다.

“리스 씨.”

“예.”

“왜 저였죠?”

“난 당신을 제법 오래 지켜봐왔어요.”

리스가 희미한 미소를 지었다.

“우리 사이엔 생각보다 많은 공통점이 있답니다. 가장 큰 공통점은, 우리 모두 대외적으로 죽은 인간이라는 것이죠.”

강 너머 열을 지어 선 빌딩의 군단이 그들을 내려다보고 있었다. 핀치는 물이 흐르는 소리에 귀를 기울이며 입을 열었다.

“솔직히 말하면, 당신의 의중이 읽히지가 않아요. 당신의 말이 거짓이라고 생각한다는 뜻은 아녜요. 하지만 중요한 몇몇 부분들이 감춰져있다는 생각이 듭니다.”

“그렇군요.”

순순히 수긍하는 리스의 표정은 별반 변화가 없었다.

“기계가 관련이 없는 번호들을 지우도록 프로그래밍한 사람은 당신이었죠. 그런 ‘관련 없는’ 사람들을 구하려 하는 사람도 당신이고요.”

“맞아요.”

“나로서는 변심의 이유가 짐작이 안 가는군요.”

“그럴만한 계기가 있었습니다.”

“혹시 그 계기가 당신이 아끼는 사람의 파멸과 관련된 일이었습니까?”

돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 답을 바라고 한 질문이 아니었으므로 핀치는 재촉하지 않았다.

오랜만에 구름을 벗어나 완연한 자태를 드러낸 태양이 사방에 빛을 뿌리고 있었다. 소음을 싣고 날아온 바람이 그들의 발밑을 부드럽게 맴돌았다. 봄은 따스하고 우울했다. 계절의 부드러운 손길이 도시 여기저기를 내밀하게 어루만지고 있었으나 가장 내밀한 구석에는 그 손 역시 닿지 못했다. 기온이 얼마가 되건 해롤드 핀치의 계절은 영원히 겨울에 머물렀으며, 리스도 입장은 같았다. 오래 전에 상실한 계절은 그들에게 아무런 감흥을 주지 못했다.

“…한 남자가 있었습니다.”

침묵을 먼저 깬 사람은 핀치였다. 그는 강으로 좀 더 가까이 다가서기 위해 걸음을 옮겼다. 리스의 시선이 등에 와 닿았고, 그는 고개를 돌리지 않았다.

“남자는 스스로 비밀스러운 삶을 선택했습니다. 그런 삶을 사는 과정에서 그는 자신이 본래 누구인지조차 잊게 되었죠. 누군가는 세계에 그런 삶들이 절대적으로 필요하다고 주장했고, 남자는 그 말을 믿었습니다. 적잖은 인명이 크고 작은 비밀을 지키기 위해 사라졌어요. 그는 이 문제에 관해 오랜 기간 의문을 품지 않았습니다. 자기 자신을 상실한 것에 불편을 느끼지도 않았죠.”

강 위에 닿은 햇살이 수억 개의 빛으로 조각나고 있었다.

“그러다 한 여자가 나타났습니다. 남자에 대해 무엇 하나 알지 못하는 사람. 그녀가 모든 것을 바꿔놓았어요. ‘비밀‘이라는 가치에 남자가 처음으로 의구심을 갖게 했죠. 사랑하는 사람이 내 진실의 한 조각도 가지지 못하도록 하는 것이 과연 온당한가? 순수히 거짓만으로 쌓아올린 삶을 타인과 나누는 것이 가능한가? 이 삶이, 언제까지 지속되어야 하는가? 삶이 오로지 나의 것이기만 했던 시절, 거짓은 조금도 죄가 아니었습니다. 그러나 삶을 타인과 이분(二分)하고자 하는 순간, 조금의 거짓도 죄가 되어버리더군요. 남자는 여자에게 진실을 드러내야만 했습니다.”

“그래서, 드러내셨습니까?” 리스가 물었다.

“영영 드러내지 못하게 됐습니다.”

핀치는 휘청거리며 한 발짝 두 발짝 걷다가, 곁에 있던 노란색 벤치 위에 털썩 주저앉았다. 안경코 옆으로 땀이 흘러내렸다.

“그녀는 죽는 그 순간까지 나를 평범한 공무원으로만 알았죠. 가여운 그레이스. 그녀가 나에 대해 아는 것이라곤 내가 떠안았던 불안과 슬픔뿐이었는데. 그녀는 내 본명도, 출생지도, 나이도, 직업도 알지 못했습니다. 반면 나는 그녀에 대한 모든 것을 알았어요. 무엇도 감추려고 하지 않았으니까요. 지나온 생에 얼룩 한 점 없는 사람이었습니다. 그녀에게 품은 마음이 깊어질수록 나는 내 자신이 무서워졌고, 미래가 두려워졌습니다.”

“그런 분 앞에서 당신이 처리해 온 사람들의 숫자를 꼽을 수는 없는 노릇이었겠죠.”

“내겐 그럴 기회도 없었습니다.”

핀치는 고개를 가로저었다.

“그레이스에게 진실을 밝히기로 마음먹은 그 날, 그녀는 내 곁을 영원히 떠났어요. 나는 세계를 상실했죠. 페리 테러. 그것이 내 삶의 분기점이 되고 말았습니다.”

“…….”

“리스 씨, 당신이 ‘기계‘에 관한 이야기를 꺼냈을 때 내 머릿속에 가장 먼저 떠오른 것이 그녀였습니다. 그녀는 ‘해롤드 핀치‘ 때문에 사고에 휘말렸어요. 만약 기계가 분석해낸 번호들을 그녀가 보고, 그 의미를 읽을 수 있었다면-.”

“그랬다면 그 분이 테러를 피할 수 있었을 거라고 생각하는 겁니까?”

“그 전에, 그녀가 저를 버릴 수 있었으리란 말을 하고 싶은 겁니다.”

리스는 고개를 한쪽으로 기울인 다음 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 핀치는 담담히 말을 이었다.

“리스 씨는 기계가 계획된 범죄를 포착한다고 하셨죠. 만약 제가 현역이던 시절부터 그 기계가 존재했다면, 기계는 하루가 멀다 하고 제 번호를 띄웠을 겁니다. ‘관련 있는‘ 것이든 ‘관련 없는‘것이든, 어떤 명목으로든 말이죠. 처리할 인물은 제가 선택하지 않았지만 처리 계획은 제 몫이었습니다. 포착 못할 리가 없죠. 일주일에 네 번 꼴로 범죄 관련자로 지목당하는 인물이 정상일리 없다는 건, 그녀가 아니라 누구라도 알아차릴만한 사실 아닙니까? 알 방법만 있다면요.

리스 씨, 페리 테러는 정부가 주도한 테러였습니다. 나를 노리고 - 페리에 몇 몇 인물이 더 있었을 가능성도 있겠지만 - 벌인 그들이 연극에서 나는 살아남고 그녀는 죽었어요. 이후 내 삶을 지탱해온 힘의 1할은 복수심이었고, 9할은 죄책감이었습니다. 사랑하는 이를 죽음으로 밀어 넣었다는 죄의식이 인간을 어디까지 몰아갈 수 있는지, 나는 너무나 잘 압니다.”

“핀치.”

리스의 쓸쓸한 목소리가 바람을 타고 흘렀다.

“나를 이해하게 될까봐 두려운 겁니까?”

핀치는 고개를 숙였다. 그는 만난 지 며칠 된 사람에게 비탄을 쏟아낼 수 있는 부류의 인간이 아니었다. 그레이스에게도 차마 그런 일은 하지 못했다. 그러나 그녀를 상실하고 핀치의 어떤 부분들은 돌이킬 수 없이 바뀌었다. 그가 하는 모든 말을 알아들을 수 있는 사람이 지금으로선 리스 하나밖에 없다는 사실도 솔직해질 이유가 되었다.

“삶에 대한 욕망과 나의 비겁함, 당신이 믿는 선에 대한 의구심에도 불구하고, 예. 속죄의 동기를 결국은 이해하게 될 것 같습니다. 그래서 진심으로 걱정스럽네요.”

핀치의 말에 리스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“사랑하는 사람을 잃은 것은 당신만이 아니라고 말한다면, 끝내 당신이 날 외면하지 못하겠군요. 그렇다면 답변은 미뤄두겠습니다. 지금은 진실을 모두 드러내는 일이 더 비겁할 수가 있어요.”

“내게 선택의 기회를 주겠다는 건가요?”

“떠나고 싶다면, 조용한 장소로 당신을 보내줄게요. 그 곳에선 시간 말고는 아무도 당신을 쫓지 않아요. 영원히 평범한 사람으로 살아갈 수 있을 거예요.”

“…….”

“사라지면 되는 겁니다.”

“여기 있겠다고 한다면?

“그러면 얼마 안가 우리 모두 죽겠죠.”

그 때는 진짜 죽음이 찾아오리라. 사회적인 죽음, 얄팍한 종이와 수많은 숫자들 사이에 아로새겨진 붉은 글씨의 ‘사망’ 표시가 아니라, 실제로 주검이 남는 죽음. 많은 세월 리스 주위를 떠돌기만 했을 뿐 한 번도 가까이 다가오지 않았던 그것이 이제 본격적인 악수를 위해 소매를 걷어붙이고 있었다. 그 의식에 동참하고 말고를 결정하는 것은 핀치의 의지다. 적어도 아직까지는.

핀치는 고개를 돌렸다.

“지금이 면접의 마지막 단계인가 보군요.”

“당신 결정이 내려지는 순간 모든 것이 끝납니다.”

“영원한 은둔과 예정된 사망 중에서 양자택일이라.”

“전 사실을 말하겠다고 했지, 마음에 드는 말을 하겠다고는 하지 않았습니다.”

핀치는 말없이 물살을 노려보았다. 수년 전 강이 집어삼킨 페리의 파편들이 아직까지도 그 물살 밑을 떠돌고 있을 리는 없었으나, 페리 선착장의 유령들만큼은 강에 여태 사로잡혀 떠나지 못하고 있음이 분명하다. 핀치는 이따금 강 위를 걷는 새하얀 환영들을 목격하곤 했다.

그리고 지금도 볼 수 있었다. 교각 옆에 서서 부드럽게 손짓하는 희미한 그림자. 계속해서 응시하고 있으면, 그것이 어느새 곁으로 다가와 살며시 얼굴을 감싸올 듯 했다. 그런 다음엔 선착장에서 배를 기다리던 그 날처럼 속삭이는 것이다. ‘해롤드, 무슨 일 있나요?’ 핀치가 한 번도 제대로 답변하지 못했던 질문으로 그를 고통스럽게 할 테다.

살아서 남길 마지막 문장이 그 말이 되리라곤 꿈에도 생각 못 했던 시절, 그레이스는 연인에게 단순한 판단 기준으로 모든 문제를 보라고 부탁했다. 그래서 핀치는 그녀가 만일 살아있었더라면 자신의 고뇌에 어떤 식으로 반응했을지 알고 있다. 지극히 그레이스다운 판단이란 짐작하기 쉬운 것이다. 사랑은 사람을 뻔한 방식으로 생각하게 만든다.

그녀는 당신이 상처받지 않는 쪽을 선택하라고 말했을 것이다.

고통이 핀치를 오래도록 침묵하게 했다. 리스는 그를 계속 기다렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

16

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

며칠 후, 유니버설 헤리티지 사무실에 한 통의 전화가 걸려왔다. 사무실에는 두 개의 전화가 있었다. 케네디 취임기에 만들어진 것처럼 보이는 구식 다이얼형 전화(실제로는 졸부들을 위한 앤티크 디자인 제품에 불과하지만)와 은색 무선 전화. 손해사정 업무와 관계없는 사람의 전화는 무선 전화로 걸려오도록 되어있다. 받아들 때 이름을 이쪽에서 먼저 밝히지 않아야 하는 전화들이다. 전화의 주인은 발신지를 확인한 후, 전화기를 들었다.

“여보세요.”

[제가 지금 전화를 건 곳이 노만 버뎃 씨 사무실이 맞나요?]

다짜고짜 묻는 말에 해롤드 렌은 1초쯤 고민하다가 대답했다.

“제가 버뎃입니다.”

그러자 전화기 속에서 피식 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

[이런, 이쪽에 남기고 가신 번호는 진짜였군요. 8번서의 카터 형사입니다. 기억하시는지요? 예의 지하철 사건을 담당하다 개인적으로 여쭤볼 것이 생겨서 전화 드렸어요.]

“미리 문자를 남겨주셨으면 좋았을 텐데요.”

[저도 여유가 별로 없어서 말이죠. 오래 시간 빼앗지는 않을 거예요. 선생님 같은 분들에게 시간이란 문자 그대로 금이니까요. 선생님 앞에서 헌팅 나이프를 들고 설쳤던 염병할 바보 멍청이와 관련해서 문제가 좀 있어요.]

“아, 그 청년.”

렌은 무심코 목 부근을 손으로 만져보았다. 상처는 가느다란 흉만 남겨두고 아문지 오래였는데, 사나흘이 더 흐르면 그 보일 듯 말 듯 한 흉마저도 완전히 사라지게 될 듯 했다.

렌은 누가 다친 이유를 물어보면 면도하던 중 손이 미끄러졌다는 핑계를 댈 생각이었다. 하지만 핑계는 댈 필요가 없었는데, 렌의 부상보다 몇 만 배쯤 중대한 문제가 모든 동료들의 관심을 앗아간 탓이었다. 향후 어떻게 흘러갈지 모르게 된 유니버설 헤리티지의 운명에 수많은 사정사들의 희비가 엇갈리는 것을, 해롤드 렌은 잠자코 지켜보았다. 회사가 느닷없이 대표를 갈아치우게 된 상황을 모두가 지독한 불경기와 연관 지어 해석하고 있었다. 렌은 신임 대표가 취임하고서 2주가 흐르면 이런 오해는 불식되리라고 확신했다. 아무도 일자리를 잃지 않을 것이다. 자신을 제외하고는.

내일이면 유니버설 헤리티지 사(社) 대표 하워드 프렌치는 다른 이에게 자리를 넘겨주고 떠난다. 같은 날 고용 손해 사정사 해롤드 렌도 책상을 치우고 나갈 예정이다. 이 두 가지를 모두 알고 있는 사람은 많았지만, 두 소식이 실제로는 같은 이야기라는 사실을 아는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

“그가 또 무슨 짓을 저질렀나요?”

[아뇨. 무슨 짓은 그 자식에게 저질러진 거죠.]

“이해하기 힘드네요.”

[알고 보니 안톤 오마라는 자기 아버지와 함께 어떤 사건의 단서를 쥐고 있었어요. 국제적으로 움직이는 범죄자를 추적하기 위해서는 그에게 몇 가지 질문을 던져야 했죠. 선생님께서 들으시면 속 터질 일이라는 건 압니다. 하지만, 때론 범죄자와도 협상을 해야만 하죠. 이해하시겠어요?]

“그에게서 형사상의 책임을 덜어줬다는 이야기군요.”

렌이 중얼거렸다.

“알아들었습니다. 계속하세요.”

카터는 냉담하게 말을 이었다.

[진심으로 감사드립니다. 하여간 그런 탓에, 안톤과 버나드 빅 오마라는 조사를 마치고 집으로 돌아갔어요. 이튿날 제가 그들을 방문할 예정이었죠. 결과적으로는, 방문해야할 집이 통째로 날아가는 바람에 아무 소득도 건지지 못했지만. 부자가 모두 바디백에 수습되어 있는 꼴이 과히 보기 좋지는 않더군요.”

렌은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다.

[버뎃 씨, 당신 의뢰인은 인터폴 수배자예요.]

“몰랐습니다.”

[당연히 모르셨겠죠.]

전화기 속에서 휘파람 소리가 들렸다.

[뿐만 아니라 그 사람과 지금은 연락이 전혀 닿지 않겠지요. 내 짐작이 틀렸나요?]

“무슨 말씀을 하고 싶으십니까?”

[며칠 전 빅 오마라는 자기 물건을 2인조 강도단에게 탈취당했어요. 한 사람은 키가 크고 양복을 입은 남자였고, 나머지 한 사람은...뭐, 따로 설명하진 않을게요. 중요한 건 안톤이 지하철에서 만난 사람들에 대해 한 증언과, 빅이 강도들에 관해 기술한 증언이 많은 부분 맞아 떨어졌다는 점, 그리고 빅이 버뎃 씨의 사진을 보자마자 ‘그 인간이 맞다‘고 확신했다는 사실입니다. ]

“제게 요구하시는 것이 알리바이인가요.”

[왠지 그런 건 미리 준비해 놓으셨을 것 같네요.]

카터가 피식 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

[안톤은 당신 생각처럼 쓸모 있는 증언은 하지 못했어요. 다만 지하철에서 협박을 할 때, 당신이 자길 조금도 두려워하지 않아서 흥미로웠다고 했어요. 이건 좀 인상적인 이야기였죠. 칼날이 목을 찔러오는데 짜증난다는 표정을 짓는 사람은 앞으로도 볼 일이 없을 것 같다고 하더군요.]

생각만큼 멍청이는 아니었군 그래. 그렇게 생각하며 렌은 단조롭게 대꾸했다.

“이 이상 저와 대화를 하시려면 공식적인 루트를 거치셔야 할 겁니다. 참고 들으려고 했지만 더는 견디기 힘드네요, 형사님.”

[공식적인 루트를 짜봤자 당신은 안 올 거잖아요?]

“무슨 근거로 그렇게 단정 지으십니까?”

[제가 지금 당신 사무실 앞에 와있거든요.]

렌은 문득 카터의 목소리가 기묘하게 울리고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 기분 탓이라고 생각했으나 실제로 그녀의 목소리는 메아리 치고 있던 것이다. 텅 빈 공간에서.

[이 건물 관리자를 붙잡아서 물어보니, 노만 버뎃이라는 사람은 임대를 끝내고 사무실 뺀지 5년쯤 됐대요. 여기서 27년을 근속한 사람 말이니까 아주 못 믿을 만한 소리는 아니겠지요. 지금 내 눈에 보이는 거라곤 엄청나게 커다란 방과 책상, 먼지뿐이에요. 말 그대로 머리카락 한 올 안남기고 깨끗하게 빠져나가셨네요.

건물주에게도 연락을 하려고 했어요. 과거에 노만 버뎃이라는 변호사와 임대 계약을 맺은 적이 있거든, 관련 자료를 몽땅 내놓으라고 할 참이었죠. 그런데 이 건물주인 해롤드 드레이크drake에는 수오리라는 뜻이 있다 씨는 연락처가 메일 밖에 없는 사람이고 제가 죽기 전엔 답장을 해 줄 기미를 안 보여요. 그래서 결국 연락은 포기하고 경찰이 열람 가능한 공적 자료들을 전부 탐색했죠. 버뎃 씨, 정식 변호사가 된 이후로 수임하신 사건이 스물세 건에 불과하던데 이 땅값 비싼 동네에서 제법 오래 사무실을 꾸리고 계셨네요? 취미로 변호사를 하실만한 분은 아닌 것 같은데 말예요. 로스쿨 졸업 직후 당신 통장 잔고가 줄곧 1천 달러에서 오르락내리락 했던 것으로 나오거든요. 이런 상황에서 체납을 한 번도 하지 않으셨다니 마술 같은 일이죠. 그나마도 통장은 사라졌어요. 불과 며칠 전에.

거두절미하고 물을게요. 당신 유령인가요? 내가 지금까지 보고 들은 것들이 한낱 괴담에 불과하다면 그렇다고 말해요. 내가 과대망상에 빠져있다고 주장하라고요. 그러면 나는 당신의 그 말을 반박하기 위해서 진실을 더 깊이 파고들게 되겠죠.]

“…….”

[내가 물러나리라고 생각하지 마세요.]

“카터 씨.”

[난 아까부터 당신 전화 위치를 추적하고 있었어요.]

그 말에 렌은 다시 침묵했다.

[예상대로예요. 추적되지 않는군요. 전화에 군용 통신 장비를 달아놓지 않은 이상 이럴 수는 없는 법인데. 사막에서 사람을 쫓는 기분이네요. 모래 위에 남긴 당신의 발자국들은 바람이 지워주고, 나는 당신이 동서남북 어디로 향했는지도 모르면서 당신의 이름을 허공에 외치죠. 가짜일게 뻔한 이름을.]

“…….”

[당신의 진짜 이름은 뭘까요?]

진짜 이름 같은 건 없다. 그 이름을 부르던 유일한 사람은 세상을 떠난 지 오래였다. 그의 죽음 이래로는 자신이 선택한 이름들이 진짜가 되었다. 자신이 선택한 자신의 모습이 진짜 자신이 되었다. 해롤드는 거짓이라는 이름의 입자들이 모여 만들어낸 진실이었다. 그가 쓰는 이름 모두가 가공의 것이었으나 그라는 사람 자체는 계속해서 존재해왔고, 지금도 살아 있다. 해롤드의 한 면은 렌이고, 한 면은 버뎃이며, 한 면은 크레인이고, 한 면은 핀치인 것이다. 모두가 거짓인 동시에 모두가 사실인 셈이다. 하지만 신분 사칭 범죄자를 쫓아다니는 경찰에게 이런 대답은 말장난 내지는 선문답에 불과할 것이 뻔했다.

[헛짓거리는 그만둘게요. 내가 쫓아다녀야 할 사람이 당신 하나 뿐인 형편은 아니라서 말이죠.]

핸드폰 속에서 짧은 한숨이 튀어나왔다.

[안타깝게도 오늘은 당신이 이겼어요.]

그러나 내일도 이길 거라는 보장은 없지. 렌은 생각했다. 은은한 적의가 깔린 목소리가 그의 귓가를 자극했다.

[나는 당신 같은 인간들이 낯설지 않아요. 언제고 찾아내서 합당한 대가를 치르게 할 겁니다.]

“카터.”

[당신뿐만 아니라, 당신 옆에서 날개를 펼치고 있는 죽음의 천사까지도. 모조리.]

전화는 일방적으로 끊어졌다.

렌은 전화기를 귀에서 내리고 한 동안 멍하니 창밖을 보았다. 어느새 내리기 시작한 봄비가 창을 두드리고 있었다. 그의 주위에 있는 시간만 느리게 흐르는 듯 했다. 동료들이 과실상계(過失相計)와 하자담보 책임에 관해 나지막이 논하는 소리, 우산을 가져왔느냐고 서로 묻는 소리가 귓가에 꿈속의 노래처럼 흘러들어 왔다. 그 속에 해롤드를 부르는 목소리는 없었다. 렌이 창을 응시하는 동안 빗발은 점차 굵어져갔다.

 

 

해롤드가 8년을 근속한 직장으로부터 짐을 들고 빠져나올 즈음, 낯익은 사람이 로비에서 그를 향해 손을 흔들었다. 외부인은 특별한 용무가 없으면 건물 밖으로 쫓겨나게 마련이지만 리스는 프론트 여직원을 어렵지 않게 구워삶은 모양이었다. 그녀는 해롤드가 본 이래 가장 해맑은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 해롤드는 리스를 본체만체하고 정문으로 빠져나갔다.

리스는 곧 빠른 걸음으로 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

“짐이 생각보다 없네요?”

“밖에 뭘 많이 두고 다니는 주의가 아니라.”

해롤드가 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.

“앞으로 퇴직을 몇 번이나 반복해야 하는 거죠?”

“자유 근속이 불가능한 직장은 거의 다 버릴 거예요. 그러니 앞으로 여섯 번쯤. 하지만 유용하게 쓰일만한 몇몇 곳은 보직을 이동하는 선에서 타협을 보려고 합니다.”

리스는 자기 차를 타길 권했지만 해롤드는 일언지하에 거절했다. 그러나 지하철 역으로 곧장 내려가는 자신을 자연스럽게 따라오는 것까지 거부하지는 않았다. 해롤드에게 리스는 차 몇 대쯤 길바닥에 버린들 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않을 위인으로 보였고, 우산을 가지고 있는 누구와 동행한다는 것이 그리 기분 나쁜 일은 아니었다. 단지 그는 표를 끊으면서 이렇게 묻기만 했다.

“꼭 그렇게 해야만 했어요?”

머리도 꼬리도 없는 토막 시체 같은 질문도 리스에게는 충분했다. 그는 해롤드의 옆에 있던 기계로 표를 뽑으며 생각에 잠긴 얼굴을 했다.

“내가 한 일이 아니라 뭐라 말을 못하겠네요.”

해롤드가 빤히 리스를 바라보았다. 리스는 난감하다는 듯 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

“믿기 어렵겠지만 정말입니다. 가장 최근에 뜬 번호들이 누구의 번호였는지 아세요?”

“설마.”

해롤드가 중얼거렸다.

“그 아버지와 아들의 번호였어요. 제가 완전히 오판했죠. 그들을 가해자라고 여기고 도서관에서 예상 피해자 리스트를 작성하고 있을 때 일이 터져버렸어요.”

사건이 터지고 난 후에 오마라 부자의 죽음을 모의한 이들을 밝혀내기는 어렵지 않았다. 그들이 거주하던 지역은 유명한 양대 갱단의 접경 지역이었는데, 오마라는 그 둘 사이에 양다리를 걸치고 있었다. 이는 범죄 조직 사이에서 통용되는 암묵적 룰을 완전히 배반하는 행동이었다. 두 배의 이익을 보장하지만 자칫 두 쪽 모두에게 팽 당할 수 있는 위험을 안고 있었다. 그리고 박쥐 노릇은 결국 들통 났다. 갱단 간의 항쟁 과정에서 오마라의 무기가 양편 모두로 팔려나갔다는 사실이 드러났고, 두 갱단은 서로를 꺾기에 앞서 배신자부터 처단하기 위해 잠시 휴전을 선언했다.

“그런 다음 **쾅** **!** ”

리스가 폭탄 터지는 소리를 흉내 냈다.

“일종의 화려한 본보기였겠죠. 믿고 말고는 당신 자유지만, 내게는 그 사람들을 죽일 이유가 없어요, 핀치. 하다못해 그 집을 가루 낼 이유도 없죠.”

해롤드가 듣기에도 근거 없는 소리는 아니었다. 안톤 오마라는 몰라도 그 아버지는 리스나 자신에게 죽을 이유가 없었다. 해롤드는 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 눈만 깜박거렸다.

“믿지 못한다는 뜻은 아닙니다. 하지만 아무래도 그 우연이 다른 사람에게서 오해를 산 모양이에요.”

“누구의?”

“우리에게 관심 있는 제 3자요. 지금 당장 신경 쓸 문제는 아니지만요.”

열차가 플랫폼으로 진입하고 있음을 알리는 벨이 역 내에 울려퍼졌다. 사람들이 급하게 개찰구를 통과하기 시작했고, 리스와 해롤드도 차단봉을 밀고 안으로 들어갔다. 어차피 해롤드의 걸음으로는 지금 들어오는 열차에 올라타는 것이 불가능했으므로, 두 사람은 통로 한편으로 물러나 나란히 붙어 걸었다. 그들 옆으로 승객들의 무리가 플랫폼으로 우르르 몰려갔다. 그 모습 또한 기세등등한 작은 열차처럼 보였다. 충동과 다급한 마음을 에너지원으로 삼는 열차.

인간 열차의 끄트머리가 보일 즈음 리스가 입을 열었다.

“이 일의 목적은 단죄가 아닙니다.”

그가 발을 땅으로 딛을 때마다 손에 들린 긴 우산이 바닥에 부딪혔다.

“앞으로 벌어질 일을 막는 것과, 이미 벌어진 일에 대해 죗값을 묻는 건 다른 일이에요. 기계의 존재 목적은 후자와는 관련이 없습니다.”

“그걸 언제나 엄격하게 구분할 수 있을 거라고 생각합니까, 리스 씨?”

“구분해야만 해요.”

단호한 대답을 들으며 해롤드는 생각에 잠겼다. 리스가 말한 것이 가능한가에 대해서. 또한 기계의 존재 목적이 정말로 그런 문제와 무관한지에 관해서. 무관했다면 정부가 관리자를 두 명이나 내쫓아야 했을 이유가 없다. 그는 리스가 무슨 수로 정부와 선을 긋고, 매 순간 냉엄하게 판단을 내려왔는지 알고 싶었다. 핸슨의 집에 쳐들어갔다 나왔을 때 해롤드가 얻은 결론이 있었다. 누구보다 인간 같지 않은 인간의 내부에서도, 결국 감정이 이성을 이기는 순간이 있다는 사실. 핸슨의 앞에서 흥분했던 자신과 지금 역 안을 걷고 있는 자신은 전혀 다른 사람처럼 느껴진다.

가장 끔찍한 악을 마주하는 순간에도 이성은 계속 자신의 편이 되어줄까? 법을 대신하려는 욕망으로부터 과연 자유로울 수 있을까?

이미 이 행위의 일부가 그 욕망에 물려있는데도.

플랫폼에서 열차가 도착하고 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸고, 사람들이 차량에서 나가고 들어오며 일으키는 수 만개의 발소리들로 역 전체가 웅성거렸다. 군중의 머리에 해당하는 사람들이 곧 통로로 모습을 드러내기 시작했다. 해롤드는 망연히 그 모습을 바라보았다. 과거나 미래의 번호를 품고 있을지도 모르는 무리들이 가까이 다가오고 있을 때 그는 리스에게 물었다.

“당신은 스스로를 얼마나 믿고 있나요?”

리스는 묵묵부답이었다.

“리스 씨.”

여전히 대답은 없었다. 해롤드는 순간 간담이 서늘해졌다. 옆을 메우던 존재감이 갑작스럽게 사라졌다. 느린 걸음에 보조를 맞춰주던 구둣발 소리도 들리지 않았다. 이상한 감정이 그의 뱃속에서 가느다란 연기를 피워 올렸다. 슬픔이나 안타까움을 닮았지만 둘 중 어느 쪽도 아닌 감정이었다. 공허한 표정을 한 사람들이 어깨를 부딪치고 지나가는 순간, 그는 발걸음을 멈추고 서서히 뒤를 돌아보았다.

 

 _나는 오늘만큼은 아니더라도_ _,_ _자주_ _,_ _상당히 제멋대로 행동하곤 할 거예요_ _._

 _정말로 필요하다면 당신을 끊어내겠죠_ _._

 

그 자리에는 벽에 기댄 까만 우산만이 남았다. 표면에 수많은 빗방울들이 솟아 있는 모습이 보였다.

 

 

 

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

You are being watched.

 

당신은 감시당하고 있습니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The government has a secret system:

A machine that spies on you every hour of every day.

 

정부는 비밀 시스템을 운용합니다.

매일 매 시간 당신을 감시하는 기계가 있죠.

 

 

 

Someone designed the machine to detect acts of terror,

but it sees everything:

Violent crimes involving ordinary people.

People like you.

 

본래는 누군가 테러를 방지하기 위해 만든 것이지만

기계는 모든 것을 보게 되었습니다.

평범한 사람들의 범죄들까지요.

바로 당신 같은 사람들 말입니다.

 

 

 

The government considers these people **irrelevant.**

 

정부는 그들을 관련 없는 사람들로 분류합니다.

 

 

 

 

 

They wouldn't act, so I decide I would.

But I needed a partner. Someone with the skills to intervene.

 

그들이 아무런 조치도 취하지 않아 제가 나서기로 했죠.

하지만 파트너가 필요했습니다.

이런 일에 필요한 기술을 가진 사람 말입니다.

 

 

 

 

Hunted by the authorities, we work in secret.

You will never find us.

 

당국의 추적을 받고 있기에 우리는 비밀스럽게 일합니다.

당신은 결코 우리를 찾지 못합니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But victim or perpetrator,

if your number's up,

we will find you.

 

하지만 '피해자'로든 '가해자'로든,

당신의 번호가 뜬다면

우리가 당신을 찾아가겠습니다.

 

 

 

  -------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

16.5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

해롤드는 뻔히 받지 않을 줄 아는 전화를 아침마다 걸어보는 습관도 슬슬 버릴 때가 됐다고 느꼈다. 그는 첫번째 신호음이 가기 전에 전원을 꺼버렸다.

사옥을 향해 옮기는 발걸음은 무겁고 몸은 찌뿌둥하다. 그리고 머릿속은 착잡하다. 몇 주 전까지는 출근길에 이렇게까지 피곤해 본적이 없었는데 지금은 모래주머니를 사지에 차고 계주를 하는 기분이었다. 그는 자신이 해롤드 렌으로서 살았던 삶이 다른 이름으로 살았던 삶보다 비교적 길었던 이유를 다시 한 번 절감했다. 유니버설 헤리티지는 그에게 맞는 직장이었던 것이다. 손해 보정 업무 자체도 적성에 맞았으며, 동료들은 깊은 친분을 나눈 사이는 아니었어도 해롤드에게 항상 친절하게 대했다. 무엇보다, 그들은 절룩거리는 한 쪽 다리와 남들보다 약간 많은 연령을 눈여겨보지 않는 예의를 갖춘 사람들이었다. 지금 해롤드가 발을 들이는 곳과는 어울리는 구석이 하나도 없는 것이다. 해롤드는 엘리베이터 버튼을 누르며 한숨을 쉬었다.

문을 열자마자 그를 맞이한 것은 안 좋은 징조였다.

"좋은 아침이에요, 해롤드."

데이브가 건네는 아침 인사를 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐던 해롤드는, 고개만 끄덕이고 눈을 피했다. 이 사무실에서 흘러갈 수 있는 가장 좋은 날은, 누구도 그를 아는 척 하지 않는 하루였다. 반대로 제일 운수가 나쁜 날은, 그를 평소에 절대 아는 척 하지 않던 사람이 갑자기 아는 체를 해오는 날이다. 데이브의 입가에 빈정거리는 미소가 걸렸다.

"오자마자 잔소리부터 하게 돼서 유감이지만, 지금 코딩하고 계신 데이터 말인데요."

"…네, 데이브."

"완성이 좀 빨리 됐으면 해요. 앞서 말한 시일보다, 약간 당겨서."

할 수 있는 데까지 해보겠다는 답변으로는 성에 차지 않는지, 새파랗게 젊은 상사의 눈이 노골적으로 해롤드의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑었다. 그 눈길 자체는 이상할 것이 없었다. 사무실에서 제일 나이 많고 굼뜬 직원에 대한 데이브의 경멸이야 익히 알려진 바다. 더군다나 그 직원이 회사가 한창 바쁠 시기에 연차를 쓰고는 자리를 며칠씩 비웠으니, 데이브로서는 부글부글 끓는 속내를 감출 이유가 없을 테다.

다만 두 가지가 해롤드의 마음에 걸렸다. 하나는 데이브가 자신에게 말을 걸었다는 점이고 (보통 그의 경멸은 시비보다는 철저한 무시로 표현되므로), 다른 하나는 데이브가 아닌 사람들의 시선이 자신에게 쏠리고 있다는 점이다. 처음엔 기분 탓이라고 생각했으나, 시선들이 너무 노골적이다보니 현실 부정도 불가능했다. 사무실 인원의 반절 정도가 손을 멈추고 해롤드를 바라보고 있었다. 그 면면에 떠오른 표정들은 대체로 데이브의 그것과 비슷한 데가 있었다. 아무리 생각해도 데이브의 앞에 해롤드가 의기소침하게 서있는 장면이 흥미를 끌 턱이 없음에도 불구하고.

"음, 해롤드?"

"네, 또 알려주실게 있는지?"

해롤드는 얼른 시선을 데이브에게로 되돌리며 대답했다.

"업무시간에 사적으로 방문객을 받는 건 원칙에 어긋나요. 모르셨다면 지금부터라도 잊지 않으시길 바라죠."

데이브의 얼굴에 떠오른 의미심장한 미소는 더욱 짙어졌다.

"당신 눈에는 별 볼 일 없어보일지 몰라도, 나름 이 곳도 보안이 필요한 구역이니까. 물론 당신에게는 당신의 일이 있겠지만요."

"아."

"할 말은 여기까지. 수고하세요."

본래도 좋은 구석이 없었던 이라 특별히 더 미워지지가 않는 것이 그나마 다행이었다. 사실, 오늘 다행스러운 일이라곤 그뿐이다. 데이브가 등을 돌리자마자 해롤드는 자신을 동물원의 짐승처럼 바라보던 시선의 주인들을 매서운 눈길로 쏘아보았다. 그러자 사람들은 언제 그랬냐는듯 뻔뻔스럽게 모니터로 눈을 돌리고 키보드를 두드리기 시작했다. 잠시간 멈춰있던 사무실에 일상의 소음이 다시 씨앗을 퍼뜨리고, 관심은 희미하게 흩어지는 듯 했다.

누군가 해롤드의 어깨를 두드리며 속삭였다.

"멋지네요, 해롤드."

목소리의 주인공은 해롤드의 옆 파티션에서 근무하는 여성이었다. 해롤드가 천천히 몸을 돌려 그녀를 바라보자 반응이 더욱 가관이었다. 애교 섞인 윙크라니. 그녀의 평소 관심사를 크기 순으로 늘어놓으면 해롤드의 존재는 겨드랑이 방취제나 보풀 제거기 뒤에 온다는 것은, 다른 누구보다도 해롤드가 제일 잘 아는 사실이다. 그녀는 정말 필요한 경우가 아니면 그에게 인사도 건네지 않았다. 해롤드는 고개를 절레절레 젓고는 자기 자리를 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다. 마음이 급하니 걷는 박자가 더욱 불안정해졌다.

아니나 다를까 비어있어야 할 의자에 누군가 앉아있는 모습이 보였다.

"지각이네요?"

해롤드는 이미 예상하고 있었으면서도 어째서 그를 보는 순간 저절로 뒷걸음질 치게 되는지 알 수가 없었다. 마주할 때마다 본능 속에 자리하는 원초적 두려움이 불을 켜는 느낌이었다. 데스크에는 테이크아웃 컵 두 잔을 내려놓고 존 리스가 자리에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 해롤드와 헤어졌을 때 입었던 정장 차림 그대로였고, 달라진 것은 얼굴 뿐이었다. 눈가의 멍이 지워진 대신 턱 밑에 희미한 칼자국이 생겨났다.

"지하철이 파업 때문에 운행을 멈춰서…. 아니, 그보다 언제 오신겁니까?"

"당신 출근 시간 10분 전에요."

말인즉슨 30분 이상 이 곳에서 죽치고 있었다는 뜻이다.

"여기 이렇게 마음대로 오시면 안돼요. 내 입장이라는게…!"

"마셔요. 좀 식었지만."

리스는 데스크 옆 간이 의자에 걸터앉으면서 컵을 해롤드 쪽으로 밀어냈다. 해롤드가 거절의 말을 입에 올리기도 전에, 온화하게 덧붙이는 말이 날아왔다.

"카페인 안 좋아하는 거 알아요. 센차. 설탕 한 스푼. 당신이 다니는 가게가 오늘은 쉬어서 새로 생긴 노점에서 사왔는데 마음에 들지 어떨지는 모르겠어요."

"그래요. 그냥 제가 아무 말도 안 하는 게 낫겠네요."

핀치는 재킷을 의자 등받이에 걸어두며 초조하게 중얼거렸다. 리스가 자신을 관찰해 온 세월이 얼마나 장구했는지 이런 식으로 가늠하기는 싫었다. 지금 같은 기분으로는 차는커녕 물 한 모금 삼키지 못할 듯 했다. 한 시간 전까지 리스에게 하려고 마음속에 담아두고 있던 질문도, 막상 이런 상황이 되니 혀끝에서 증발해 버리고, 지금은 그저 그를 사무실 바깥으로 내보냈으면 했다.

"어떻게 사무실까지 들어왔는지 굳이 묻지는 않겠습니다. 어쨌든 여기서 긴 이야기는 하기 곤란해요."

"당신 양 옆 파티션 직원들은 복사실로 갔어요. 노닥거리느라 10분은 안 돌아올걸요. 지금 우리에게서 제일 가까운 곳에 있는 직원은 외국 바이어와 통화중인데, 말이 잘 안 통해서 한 시간은 전화를 귀에 달아놓고 있을 모양이에요. 당신 상사는 당신 말고도 구박할 사람이 꽤나 많은 것 같고요."

"고집이 세네요."

핀치는 안경을 벗고 미간을 문질렀다.

"저야 이미 늦었다 치더라도, 다른 사람들 프라이버시는 존중해주세요."

그러자 리스가 손가락을 딱 튕겼다.

"그래요, 프라이버시. 그게 확실히 문제군요. 모든 미국인의 잠꼬대며 심박수까지 감시하는 기계를 다루고 온 내 앞에서 당신은 프라이버시를 말하는군요. 좋은 지적이에요. 타인의 눈길이 미치지 않는 영역을 누구나 갖고 싶어하는 법이죠. 당신이 직장에서 어떤 모습으로 살아가는지 남에게 보이고 싶어하지 않듯, 나도-."

"그걸 아시면 방문을 삼가셨어야죠."

“-내가 지켜야 할 나만의 내밀한 구석이 있어요, 핀치. 내가 알려주려는 것 외에는 더 알려고 하지 말라는 원칙, 잊었나요? 단독으로 일한 시기가 너무 길어서 고용주는 나라는 사실이 잘 와 닿지 않는 겁니까?”

리스는 핀치가 떨어뜨릴 뻔한 안경을 그의 손에 다시 올려놓으며 조용히 속삭였다. 핀치는 창백한 얼굴로 안경을 끼지도 못하고 데스크에 올려놓지도 못한 채, 땅만 내려다보았다.

“당신이 왜 유니버설 헤리티지를 놓아야 했는지 압니다. 모든 직장 중에 그 쪽을 제일 편하게 여겨왔는데 말이죠. 내 뜻에 따라 직장을 하나 둘 없애다보니 둘 중 한 곳은 무조건 정리할 수 밖에 없는 상황이었죠. 당신 몸은 하나이고 하루는 24시간 밖에 없으니까요.”

“안타깝지만 손해 사정 업무는 이 일에 도움이 안 돼요.” 핀치가 더듬거렸다. “그리고 그 정도 직장은 마음만 먹으면 다시 돌아갈 수 있습니다. 그냥 잠시 휴가를 떠나는 거예요.”

“반면 이 곳의 업무는 고될지언정 당신에게 도움이 되고 말이죠. IT회사가 취급하는 데이터는 꽤나 방대하더군요. 뉴욕 주 인구 전수에 관한 자료라니.”

리스가 자기 몫으로 들고 온 커피를 홀짝이며 말했다. 표정은 평온했고 목소리에는 다그치는 기색 따위가 하나도 없었다. 그러나 핀치는 그 모습이 위장이라는 사실을 알고 있다. 그는 존 리스를 처음 만나던 날, 리스의 본 모습을 아주 약간이나마 엿본 바 있다. 남에게 지배당하거나 명령받기 싫어하는 맹수의 눈빛이 지저분한 머리카락과 수염에 가려지지 않는 것을 그는 분명 목격했다.

“그래서, 그 데이터 속에서 몇 명의 ‘존’을 찾았습니까?”

“…미안해요.”

핀치는 결국 솔직해지기로 했다. 그 편이 차라리 나았다.

“의미 있는 자료는 못 찾았어요. 난 당신이 갑자기 연락이 두절되니까 걱정이 돼서…. 아니, 사실대로 말씀드릴게요. 그냥 당신이라는 인간을 알고 싶었어요.”

그러자 리스가 그를 빤히 올려다보았다.

“찾아보니 좀 알 것 같던가요?”

“말씀드렸잖아요. 의미 있는 자료는 못 찾았다고.”

“정말요? 당신이 후보로 정리해놓은 100명 중 내 신분이 섞여있었는데. 타율 1%는 제대로 된 타율이 아니라고 생각한다면야 할 말은 없지만.”

리스는 이해가 안 간다는 듯 관자놀이를 손가락으로 문질렀다.

“아무튼 그 리스트에 오른 35번째 남성, 헤지펀드 매니저 ‘존 와일리’는 나의 다른 이름이 맞아요. 축하해요. 신상 털기에 성공했군요. 다음엔 당신이 무슨 이름을 밝혀낼지 내기라도 해봐야겠어요.”

핀치는 눈앞이 캄캄해졌다. 물론 그의 말대로 단순히 이런 목적을 위해서 계속 직장에 존속하기로 마음먹었던 것은 아니다. 이곳은 세상을 떠난 친구가 세운 회사였다. 사장 한 명, 직원 두 명이 꾸려가는 낡은 아파트 지하실에서 출발한 이 본사는 30년 동안 본사 직원 2천여 명과 해외 직원 1천여 명, 자회사 셋을 거느린 거인으로 성장했다. 네이슨이 그렇게 일찍 가지만 않았더라도 회사는 더 무서운 존재로 커버릴 수도 있었다. 핀치가 이곳에 근무하는 이유는, 회사의 초대 주주이자 최초의 직원이었던 (비록 이름뿐이긴 했으나) 인간으로서 최소한의 추억을 지키기 위함이었다. 네이슨의 손길이 닿은 흔적이 점점 사라져가는 회사는 보기 싫었다.

하지만 최근 그가 자신의 권한을 리스가 말한 목적을 위해 썼다는 점 자체를 부정할 수는 없었다. 자신과 마찬가지로 존 리스에게는 여러 신분이 있을 것이라 판단했고, 그에게도 ‘존’이라는 퍼스트 네임을 고집하는 성향이 존재할 것이라 보았다. 그리고 현재 핀치의 부서가 넘겨받은 데이터는 뉴욕 주의 재산세 납부자들에 대한 전수 조사 데이터였다. 공공 기관은 네이슨의 회사에 많은 일을 맡겼다.

핀치는 악마가 ‘어쩌면’이라는 이름의 가면을 쓰고 찾아온다고 믿는다. 유혹당하는 순간 놈은 머릿속에 새끼를 치고 달아나는 것이다. ‘Mr. 될지도 몰라’라는 이름의 새끼를.

“그 많은 납세자들을 하나하나 걸러내는 것도 보통 일은 아니었을 텐데요. 그것도 당신 일반 업무까지 병행해가면서 날 찾아내다니.”

“퍼스트 네임이 존인 사람.”

핀치가 속삭이듯 대답했다.

“그 중 40세부터 52세까지의 남성, 연간 납부액이 5만 달러 이상인 사람들 위주로 찾다보면 범위는 점차 좁아져요.”

“전통적인 소거법이군요. 내 이름을 가진, 내 나이 또래의, 공신력 있는 직장과 재산을 가진 남자 그룹이라….”

리스가 씩 웃었다.

“그래봤자 내가 찾아낼 수 있던 건 ‘존’이라는 이름을 가진 한 무더기의 졸부들 뿐이었어요, 리스 씨. 당신이 알려주지 않았으면 존 와일리가 당신의 신분이라는 사실을 절대 몰랐을 거예요. 어차피 찾아봐야 별 의미도 없는 일이었고요.”

“그래요? 의미가 없어요?”

“없어요. 정말이에요.”

핀치는 어떻게 하면 자기 행위에 큰 악의가 없었다는 사실을 리스에게 더 어필할 수 있을지 고민했다. 자신의 동기는 관심 가는 같은 반 여자아이가 집에서는 어떤 모습일지 궁금해 하는, 어리석은 남자아이의 호기심과 비슷하다고 말하고 싶기도 했다. 그 설명이 핀치가 할 수 있는 설명 중에선 제일 사실에 가까웠다. 그러나 사실과 가깝다는 것과, 리스를 납득시킬 가능성이 높다는 것은 전혀 다른 문제다. 핀치가 머뭇거리는 동안 리스의 표정은 5도쯤 차가워졌다. 아까는 완연한 봄이었다면 이제는 가을 초입이었다.

“고생한 선물로, 다른 이름도 알려줄까요?”

“네?”

핀치는 깜짝 놀라 되물었다.

“존 와일리와 같은 직업을 가진 존 워렌. 하지만 워렌에 대면 와일리는 길가에 굴러다니는 거렁뱅이에 불과하죠. 워렌이 자리에서 엉덩이를 들면 이 나라 석유 산업이 따라서 일어나게 되어있으니까. 존 테일러. 아이오와에 거대 농지를 소유하고 있고, 본인은 캘리포니아에 살아요. 존 라일리, 이쪽은 재산은 별로 기대할게 없지만 제게는 최후의 보루 격으로….”

“-그만, 그만, **그만**!”

리스는 잠시 말을 멈추고 손을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 당황한 핀치가 홧김에 리스의 손에 들려있던 커피를 빼앗아가는 바람에, 그의 손에 남은 것이라곤 컵에서 흐른 커피 몇 방울 밖에 없었다. 계속 멍하니 손을 보고 있자니 흰색 손수건이 그 위를 덮어왔다. 손수건의 주인은 낯빛이 난로에 던져 넣은 숯불처럼 빨갛게 달아올라 있었다.

“미안하다고 했잖아요!”

“이건 선물인가요.”

“그 쪽은 내 이름을 열 개도 더 알고 있으면서, 내가 그 쪽 이름을 어쩌다 넘겨짚는 건 용납 못하겠다는 건 무슨 억지입니까? 그만 좀 비꼬세요!”

“해롤드, 당신이 이 회사의 주인이라는 사실을 몇 사람이나 알고 있죠?”

리스는 느릿느릿 손수건으로 손등을 닦으며 물었다. 손수건을 원주인에게 도로 내밀어도 받을 기미가 없자, 그는 그것을 도로 가져와 앞주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 검회색 양복의 왼쪽 가슴판이 우스꽝스럽게 볼록해졌다.

방금 전까지 붉었던 핀치의 얼굴은 이제 손수건보다 더 하얀 빛깔이 되었다. 재미있는 사람이네. 리스는 속으로 생각했다. 핀치는 그 다재다능함 외에도 쓸모가 많은 파트너였다.

“저 젖내 나는 당신 상사는 확실히 모르는 거겠죠? 알았다간 당신 발바닥이라도 핥을 기세던데.”

“리스 씨.”

“당신이 가진 주식을 모조리 매각해버리는 순간 이 회사는 끝나는 것 아닌가요? 해외 지사가 몇 개입네 설쳐봐야 기둥뿌리를 뽑으면 집은 와르르 무너지는 거죠.”

“농담하지 말아요. 그랬다간 몇 만 명이 길거리로 나앉게 됩니다!”

핀치는 목소리를 한껏 낮추었다.

“이곳 운영되는 모양새가 제 마음에 든다는 건 아녜요. 하지만 이 회사가 무너지면 다른 회사 서너 군데가 도미노처럼 따라서 쓰러지고, 어떤 공공기관들은 업무마비 상태가 되고 맙니다. 전 이 사무실에서는 일개 평직원이고, 그에 적합한 대우를 받길 원해요. 제게 무심한 사내 분위기가 저에게는 그 어떤 직장 분위기보다도 편하단 말입니다.”

“그리고 난 이 회사 주식을 당신 동의 없이 매각시킬 수 있어요.” 리스의 얼굴에 미소가 떠올랐다. “적당한 지진을 줘볼까요? 그러면 부서가 대대적으로 개편되고, 정리 해고가 이뤄지고, 어떤 사람들은 영영 직장에서 보지 못하게 될 텐데.”

“리스 씨, 제발.”

“보기 싫은 사람들이 있잖아요. 안 그런가요?”

“내 감정적 앙금을 그런 식으로 푸는 건 비겁한 짓이에요!”

“그러니까 앙금이 있긴 있었단 얘기군요.”

리스는 자리에서 일어나 고개를 들었다. 마침 그의 시야 끝에 핀치의 젊은 상사가 닿았다. 파티션 너머의 데이브는 벽에 붙은 근무 차트를 보며 얼굴을 연신 찡그리고 있었다.

“당신 참 고결해요, 해롤드.”

리스가 중얼거렸다.

“내가 저런 놈 밑에서 업무 실적이며 원칙 운운하는 쓴 소리를 들었다면, 바로 다음날 이 부서 전체를 개먹이로 줘버렸을 텐데. 당신과 반대로 나는 좀 이기적이거든요. 어떤 면에서는 굉장히 고집 센 애고요. 황제의 자리는 권력을 손에 넣고서도 남의 입장을 헤아릴 수 있는 인간에게만 주어야 한다는 옛말이 있죠. 들어보셨나요?”

“몰라요.” 핀치가 우물쭈물하며 답했다. “아무튼, 기분 언짢게 한 건 정말로 미안하게 생각해요. 하지만 내가 아닌 남을 가지고 협박하지는 마세요. 그건 악랄한 짓이라고요.”

“대체 CIA가 무슨 생각으로 당신을 뽑았는지 알 수가 없네요.”

리스는 고개를 가로저으며 파티션 밖으로 나가려고 했다. 온 사무실의 이목이 또다시 이쪽으로 쏠리지 않길 바랐던 핀치는 그를 얼른 붙들었다. 5분만 있으면 미팅 시작이다. 사람들이 밖으로 나가는 틈바구니에 휩쓸려서 리스도 자연스럽게 빠져나가길 바랐다. 리스는 순순히 핀치에게 붙잡혀주고는, 문득 생각났다는 듯 이렇게 물었다.

“여기 보안이 보기와는 다르게 철통같던데요.”

“그야 중요한 데이터를 다루니까요.”

“웬만한 회사는 미팅이 잡혀있다고 하면 적당히 들여보내주던데, 이 사무실만큼은 평범한 방법으로 입장이 불가능했어요. 특히 당신 상사가 거들먹거리면서 이 층에 아예 발도 못 붙이게 하더라고요.”

리스를 파티션 구석에 밀어붙이고 있던 핀치는 서서히 고개를 들었다.

“그래서요?”

“그래서 사정을 지어냈죠, 뭐.”

“무슨 사정을요?”

“듣고 싶지 않을 텐데요.”

“듣고 싶지 않은 사정은 보통 들어야만 하는 사정이죠.”

핀치가 그를 쏘아보자 비로소 리스의 표정에 온기가 돌아왔다. 그는 살며시 웃으며 입을 열었다.

“열흘 동안 다른 문제를 처리하느라 바빴어요. 그 김에 번호도 하나 해결했고. 이번 번호는 테레사 휘태커라는 아이인데, 미성년자는 오랜만에 보네요. 커다란 재산 문제에 휘말려 부모를 잃고, 사회적으로 죽어있던 여자아이죠. 당신처럼 사람을 못 믿었어요. 결과적으로는 잘 해결됐고 그 애 호적도 복구시켜 놨어요. 앞으로 내가 연락 없으면 그냥 바쁘게 지내겠거니 생각해요.”

“잘 된 일이긴 하고, 궁금했던 일이기도 한데.” 핀치가 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “제가 방금 물은 사정은 그게 아닙니다만.”

“하도 안 들여보내 주길래, 내일 당장 당신에게 이혼 당하게 생겨서 뵈는 게 없는 처지라고 설명하고 들어앉았어요. 그건 다들 이해하더군요. 비슷한 경험들이 있나?”

핀치가 그 말을 이해하기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 19세기 이후 만들어진 농담은 무엇하나 능숙하게 받아들이질 못했다. 물론, 리스는 그에게 이해할 틈을 주지 않고 유유히 파티션을 떠나 사무실 밖으로 사라졌다. 자기 일에는 관심 없고 오로지 해롤드의 파티션만 지켜보느라 여념이 없던 예의 여직원이 그제야 쪼르르 달려와 파티션 너머로 맹랑한 물음을 던졌다.

“해롤드, 저 사람한테 형이나 동생이나 친구 없대요?”

해롤드는 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 두 번, 그리고 세 번.

 

 

 

end

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2015년에 책으로 냈던 글입니다.  
> 10페이지 가량의 후기 및 잡담을 덜어내고 올립니다.


End file.
